The Cassadine Princess
by Elizabeth Perry
Summary: AU. Post Train Wreck. Mainly Sexis with NikEmily and other characters. Luke will be in this one. Read the summary and reply if you like.
1. Prologue

The Cassadine Princess

By: Elizabeth Perry

Cast of Characters & Ages:

Alexis Davis

Sonny Corinthos

Emily Bowen – Quartermaine Cassadine

Nikolas Cassadine

Lucky Spencer

Jason Morgan

Carly Roberts Morgan

Michael Morgan

Lulu Spencer

Kristina Corinthos

Jasper Jax

Courtney Jax

Summary: Per spoilers, I'm taking GH on a new turn. Let's say that after the train accident Ric and Alexis divorced. Emily & Nikolas are still married and working through their problems. There was never an Em/Son relationship, she just left after Carly got out of the cuckoo house and is close friends with all parties. Sam isn't in this story not because I have a thing against her but because I stopped watching GH before she came on, and she didn't play a part in anything I write so I don't know how to write her so for consistency purposes lets say she died or moved away. Courtney & Jax are remarried and working on their marriage while waiting on the birth of their child. Alexis & Ric recently divorced as he left town to pursue other job opportunities. Alexis & Sonny have renewed their friendship. This story will deal with the rumor that Helena will kidnap Courtney because she is pregnant with Nikolas's child. This story will be told primarily from Alexis & Sonny's POV with conversations from other characters sprinkled in.

Prologue:

Alexis POV

"I want you to take Kristina and Molly out of the country," I replied flatly. To say that he looked shocked was an understatement. Flabbergasted would be another way of putting it. I had always let him know how despicable I found his business to be but that was no comparison to what I was asking of him now. What I was asking was above all our stupid custody fights, our hateful words, and actions. This was life or death.

"What is wrong with you Alexis?" It would have been so easy to tell him. Confess to him the danger that now surrounded my family and his but I wasn't in a position to do so. Just as I had been bound all those years when Stavros was unleashed on the world once again and my brother had to fight him alone with Laura. Well, Stefan wasn't here and Laura was crazy so it was up to me to fight the hard fight. In order for Sonny to leave I needed to let him know something but not enough to let him know what I was facing. I was in actuality putting the life of my family in his hands.

"There is a fight that is coming to Port Charles. It is something that has to be handled. Lives will be lost probably mine but I won't risk my children's lives or the lives of the people I love for some meaningless cause. Take them, take Carly, Michael and Morgan and leave Port Charles Sonny. I never asked much of you after our night together but this I beg of you. Don't ask any questions, just know this…."

Sonny looked in my eyes and I felt my heart flutter. God, how long had I been fighting this feeling and been fighting him? This feeling of completeness, that I only felt when I was close to or with him.

I gently cupped his cheek and spoke softly, "I always loved you. I just didn't know how to show you. I was too afraid that I was still that girl on the island that Helena dominated into becoming this insecure but self-reliant person. I was on autopilot until you changed me and I didn't know how to fight for you so I just let you go. This battle may be the end of me but you know I'm not scared? I'm hopeful because I know I'll leave my girls with someone who will love them just as much as I do."

After saying my piece I gently remove my hand from his cheek and my hand immediately feels his warmth still resounding on my hand. As I walk out of the room though, I hear him calling my name from behind me. I move on, it's the only way to save them, my family.

Alexis POV

"Nikolas, we need to act." I looked coldly at my nephew to let him know that now wasn't the time for hesitancy.

Nikolas looks at me fearfully "What could Helena possibly want?"

I'm tempted to slap some sense into him but I know in these moments of fear now is not the time to regress, to regress into the haven we have been living in without Helena breathing her venom on our lives. "Courtney is missing and you know what that means don't you? It means she switched the DNA tests… why? Because the child is yours! That's why. She's on her way. Jax thinks that Courtney took off but I know better. This is Helena's doing."

The nausea that crosses Nikolas's face at the thought of his one time lover now in the hands of Helena Cassadine is enough to frighten him into action. He stands up albeit shakily and states, "What do you want me to do?"

It was at this moment Emily takes the moment to walk down the stairs. I had always admired her, she who loved so freely and had been through so much in her young life. I didn't want to frighten her but she was a Cassadine now and she needed to know the truth. Alexis waited until Emily sat down before speaking "Helena has Courtney." Emily's eyes blaze briefly at the mention of her onetime rival as Nikolas looks on at me in aggravation at my thoughtlessness.

I close my eyes trying to draw on a fountain of patience. I take a deep breath and spoke softly but bluntly "The child that Courtney carries is Nikolas. Helena switched the DNA tests and now wants the child. We have to act."

I feel the admiration of Emily move up as I watch her steel in her reserves and state "What do you need me to do?"

Nikolas, who had remained silent throughout our exchange, took Emily by the hands and stated, "You will stay out of this and protect you and our child. I don't you want in the middle of this battle."

Emily snatched her hand back from Nikolas "I'm pregnant, Nikolas and it terrifies me to think of what Helena could do to our child if someone doesn't stop her now. I want to help Alexis, what do I do?"

I smile at her briefly remembering a time when she had been a young girl chasing after Nikolas and now she was the woman who will help lead the Cassadine name into the future. I put my hand in the middle of the room and looked at their eyes closely "We stop Helena Cassadine, once and for all." As Nikolas and Emily's hand covered mine, I silently sent up a prayer to my brother Stefan and Kristina to watch over us.

Sonny POV

I was terrified and not because she said she loved me. Well yes that was part of the reason but I had never seen her so petrified as I had a couple of hours earlier. After Carly's fiasco the last thing he had wanted to do was follow Alexis's heeding and take everyone out of the country but something in her voice said listen to her. So he had and sent Jason with Carly and the children out of the country. To anyone checking flight manifests, it would look like Jason & Carly were on their honeymoon with all of their 5 children in tow. Alexis had begged him to go with their children, wanted him out of the line of fire but he was selfish. If he was going to be out of the line of fire then so was she because he would protect her with his life. The moment she had walked out of his house, he had sent Johnny & Max to follow her and ensure that she wasn't in any immediate serious danger. He now stood outside of Wyndemere knowing that whatever had happened it had to do with Helena Cassadine. The thought of that woman being once again in their lives scared him but he knew that he couldn't leave Alexis alone in this. She needed him, whether she admitted it now or not. He knocked on the door to the massive castle and waited for entrance. The door opened up and Emily stood before him beautiful and trembling with fear. I acknowledge her with a simple nod of my head as my eyes and heart zero in on my target. Her. She stood there by herself standing strong yet trembling and it wasn't until that moment that I realize her fragility and just what my choosing Carly over her must've done to her. My god, this woman had loved me completely and fought for and about me and I made the wrong choice. I watch in awe as her face reveals a myriad of emotions within seconds. Fear, disbelief, and then finally deciding on the best emotion to emote, anger.

Alexis POV

"What the hell are you doing here? Where are the girls?" I spit out fast and furiously. I hold onto anger because maybe that will calm down the beating of my heart in my ears. Why for just once couldn't he have listened to me when I said go?

He grinned at me with those dimples and I feel myself losing the anger I know what I need to do as he says, "The children are safe. You don't need to worry about them. They are away."

"Away Sonny? You were supposed to be away with them. I needed you to do what I told you, not disobey. This is not a Mob War!" I intentionally use my Kristina funeral voice. Funny isn't it? I perfected a voice meant to make Sonny back away from me and to shut down emotionally. I knew that I would do whatever it took at the time so that he would let me go back in my shell and lick my wounds in peace and that voice had done its due, which is what I was praying for again.

"Alexis! Don't talk to Sonny that way; he's only concerned about you!" I push the voice of reason of Emily out of my head as my mind continues to search for hurtful things to say that will make him go. I open my mouth to spew more venom when Sonny holds up his hand

"Don't bother. It won't work. We moved past that and you know it Alexis. I'm in this with you whether you want me to or not. I'm not letting the mother of my child lose her life fighting a battle alone. You need me and you're right maybe all of my mob connections will not help but you know that I can."

I feel the tears well up in my eyes and I'm so tempted to run into his arms and let him handle everything but I steel myself against this and instead try a different tactic. "Nikolas and Emily please leave us alone."

Sonny POV

As I hear the door shut behind me I know that this conversation will shape our relationship for the future. Her family was threatening her or somebody she loved and she was in the middle. Hell she had designated herself head of this family and was going to take Helena on her own. She just didn't know that wouldn't happen yet. "I know that you think that I'm being a neurotic, crazy person who is only looking out for herself but I want you to know the truth. Sonny, lives are in danger. People who are important to both you and me need our help. I can't have you in the middle of this war. Too many people you care about are already in the middle of this war."

I had feared that she was going to say that but I knew she still needed me so I pressed on "Which is exactly why you need me. Alexis we make a great team. We made a great child together so there is **nothing **we can't do together."

This quiets her down for a moment and then she said softly, "Helena kidnapped Courtney." If she wanted to make me flinch, she succeeded. I feel the anger and worry gnaw at my insides but I let the brother in me take a backseat to the man that loves her with every breath he takes.

As I look in her eyes, I realize that she is praying this will push me out the door. "All the more reason, you need me by your side."

Alexis POV

I have to hand it to him; he certainly knows how to hide his emotions. "Okay Sonny. What I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this room."

I notice his stance as he looks at me; his dimples letting me know that I've pleased him by taking him into my confidence. I walk over to him and gently take his hand and lead him to the sofa. The proximity of this man to me makes me want to run screaming out of the room but I hold myself in check. There is no way that I can let him know how much he affects me even if I just admitted I still loved him. "Helena kidnapped Courtney because the child she carries is Nikolas's."

Sonny's eyes meet mine in confusion "There were 2 DNA tests as I recall that stated otherwise."

Alexis stands up and starts pacing as she blurts out the facts in a cold, direct manner "She bought the test and the physician who ran the test. She then killed him to leave no trace of evidence of her crime. I stumbled upon the whole situation by accident but now knowing what I know I can't let this one slide. What Helena was to do is monstrous and I have to stop her but on my conditions? Sonny, that means no involvement if I don't ask for it. I've called people in to help on this that you don't like and that don't like you. I have to let this battle be fought. This time it's a Spencer/Cassadine war against Helena. We can't lose; we just don't have that option." My eyes dart over his body nervously, desperately trying to read his body language to see wherein his thoughts lie.

He walks over slowly to me and pulls me in his arms and speaks so softly I have to strain to hear him "I won't let you go through this alone."

"Emily, I'm sorry that you are involved in this. If I had just…."

Emily covered his mouth with her hand in effect silencing his next apology "Nikolas, we have both made mistakes in this marriage. Mistakes that can't easily be erased but I meant our wedding vows. For better or for worse is what we swore in front of that priest. I promise you that Nikolas. I refuse to give up on our child or us. Alexis is right. Helena is a threat to everything that we hold dear. We had to usher our family out of the country in the middle of the night to keep them out of the scene of this. I love you and when I married you, I married you with all your faults. Please don't think that this is your fault. Even if you hadn't slept with Courtney, she would have been after me for our child. She's a ticking time bomb."

Nikolas nodded relishing in the wisdom of her words and the strength that she brought him just with his very presence. He pulled her into his arms and held on tight letting his thoughts drift onto what Helena was doing with Courtney now.

As Nikolas and Emily walked back into the room, they couldn't help but notice how Sonny was hovering protectively over Alexis.

Sonny looked up at the pair barely acknowledging them instead focusing on keeping Alexis afloat. "What's our course of action?"

Nikolas stared at his aunt in question, "Is Sonny a part of this now?"

Alexis smiled briefly as her hand gently touched Sonny's and stated "He has left me with no choice. Our first priority is getting Courtney back safe and sound. She needs to be seen by a doctor then taking out of the country to ensure her safety. I will be playing ball with Helena financially in the meantime to locate her whereabouts. Once I find her, Sonny will then take Emily and Courtney out of the country."

Sonny opened his mouth to protest but Alexis held up her hand "This is **not **open for discussion. You will get your sister and Emily out of harms way. Nikolas and I will remain behind to neutralize Helena. It's the only way. She thinks of me as expendable but she fears and hates Nikolas which is always a dangerous combination."

Sonny sat silently fuming that Alexis had effectually cut him out of the proceedings whether she admitted it or not. He wasn't giving up that easily or that quickly on insuring her safety. "How are we going to find Courtney?"

Alexis looked down; as she knew her next words would be met with firm resistance "I'm going to offer myself as exchange."


	2. Chapter 1

Note: Sorry for the time for the update. I hit a writing block temporarily but I should be updating more  
frequently. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

"Hell no!" Sonny spat out vehemently. There was no way in hell he was letting Alexis anywhere near Helena and much less after he knew everything she had put her through.

"How can you even be considering this?"

Watching her sit quietly through his rant lets him know how decided she is "There is no other choice. Helena will only play ball with me once she believes that I have something she wants. Which I do… Call it an Ace in a Hole courtesy of Luke Spencer. She won't risk Nikolas bringing it because she loves him too much. I'm expendable."

My head starts pounding as I hear her describing herself in such cold terms "You are expendable only to Helena Cassadine. To your children and me you are everything. You don't have an option to give yourself up just because Helena will want it."

**Alexis POV**

God, I love him. No I'm not talking about head over heels love for 5 minutes love, I'm talking about soul mates forever kind of love. The kind of love that surpasses time, the one that write about in those dime store romance novels that I used to read when I was on the island in Greece. This was that type of love I read about and because it was that kind of love that I could sacrifice so easily. I could and I would sacrifice my life to keep him and our family safe.

"This is not just my life at stake Sonny. Courtney's life is in danger, every second you keep contradicting me her life is at risk. I know this seems like I'm throwing myself to the wolves and it's made to look that way. I will be well guarded. Look, it's late. Why don't you go home and I'll talk to you in the morning?"

I refuse to meet his eyes because he could always read from my eyes; it was like we were having a silent conversation without ever speaking. I then remember that my family is in the room. I look over and Nikolas and Emily who seem to be bemused and anxious about our dialogue.

**Alexis POV**

She's up to something. Maybe it's because she finally admitted her love for me. Maybe it's because we finally cleared the air. Whatever it is my body is more tuned into her now than it's ever been. She knows more than she's telling and I'm not leaving her until I receive some satisfactory answers.

"What are you planning?"

She won't meet my eyes but she's still talking nonetheless even if it was in a dull monotone "I'm planning on saving our families from Helena Cassadine."

Sonny had to fight for control yet again as he heard her shutdown in front of him "Alexis, look at me."

Her head remained bowed as if she was afraid he could read her mind by looking into her eyes, which was what in reality he hoped to do. Nikolas chose this moment to stand up and interrupt "Look Sonny, we all appreciate your help. Some here more than others, what needs to be done will be done. We need you to stay out of whatever decisions are made. No matter how absurd they may seem."

Sonny looked at Nikolas in shock. This little kid was going to tell him how the love of his life was going to sacrifice her life and he needed to stay out of it?

"Sonny, this is bigger than you or I. This is greater than what you and I comprehend. Let them do what needs to be done please." As Emily's soft voice spoke I realize that plans had already been put into action.

"I'm leaving for tonight but Alexis you are coming with me. I want to know you are safe and the only way that I can do that is if I ensure that is if you are with me."

**Nikolas and Emily Master Bedroom**

Nikolas led Emily into their master bedroom and watched enraptured as she massaged her stomach where their child lay and closed her eyes. Walking up behind her he embraced her closely and leaned his head on her shoulder

"Where are you thoughts?"

Emily smiled softly "They are with Courtney and your child."

Nikolas felt his eyes water at the love he heard in her voice. There was no rancor, or anger just heartfelt compassion.

"I love you, you know that don't you?"

Emily turned around in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her.

She kissed his lips softly and said, "I love you too. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow we need to go to bed."

**Somewhere In the Ocean**

It was cold, and she was strapped to a bed. She only prayed she lived long enough to see the birth of her child. That was all she hoped for after she realized Helena's master plan. Her life was meaningless she was only worried about the future Cassadine. Courtney felt her eyes tear up at the thought of Jax and his emotion about their child coming into the world. He would never know that this child that he had loved so selflessly wasn't even his.

**Outside Wyndemere**

Luke Spencer stood outside Wyndemere and cursed. He stomped his foot and then cursed again. What the hell was the local mob doing here? Hell Alexis was here, he had in essence answered his own question. He had already made sure that his family was safely tucked away as he and the Cassadines prepared to take on Helena once more and this being the final battle. Opening the door he watched Sonny go on a rampage as Alexis refused to come home with him.

"Hey kiddies, did I miss all of the fun?" Slamming the door behind him, he took a deep breath. It was going to be a long night.

**Sonny POV**

Great, this is just what I need, yet another distraction to keep me from convincing Alexis to come home with me and rethink this whole crazy plan. She was stubborn; I'll give her that. But she must not remember how patient he could be when he was going for something that he wanted. He looked over at Luke in disgust

"What are you doing here?"

Alexis cut him off and said, "Do you have it?"

Luke nodded and said, "I thought I told you no Sonny."

Alexis turned to him and tried to dismiss him but he stared Luke down and stated, "If it concerns Alexis it concerns me. In case you have forgotten we have a child together."

Luke smiled slyly "But she can always have another child and I'm just as fertile…."

Alexis cut them both off with a disgusted sigh "First of all, Luke eww! Just no, that's not even funny. Second of all, if you are finished your pissing contest, I would like to get back to the matter at hand. If you have what I'm looking for, that I need to get busy."

**Note: From this point on, POV from Sonny or Alexis won't be used… It'sconfusing for me and besides I have a lot of characters to incorporate from here on out.**

Alexis nodded and said a couple of words of agreement in Greek and then said goodbye. She turned to both of her gentlemen visitors and smiled. "It's done. I have frozen all of her assets and the Cassadine fortune as well. Even if she wants to move money under the table she won't be able to. My next step is what I need you for Luke."

Alexis had been functioning on less than five hours sleep for the last five days preparing for the attack. She knew that the day would come when she have to defend her family with everything she had, if they ever wanted to be free of the curse of Helena Cassadine. That day had come but what no one would expect is that she was doing this in connection with Luke Spencer. She felt Sonny's presence more than heard it and knew he was itching to shut her down especially since he wasn't in control. However, she was grateful for the silence and the moment to recoup her facade

"I need to know that all of your family is safe first of all."

Luke nodded and said, "I put my family away the moment I received your phone call. They are out of her nasty grasp."

Smiling softly she felt the kinship with this man who hated Helena as intensely as she did. "I need you to send Helena a message."

Sonny who had remained silent during their whole exchange looked up in disbelief "What kind of game are you guys playing? This woman has killed, will kill, and has no problem killing again."

Alexis smiled coldly "That's why we need to send her a message. We have moved all of the players out of arena and now we begin our game of chess."

"I like how you think Natasha."

Sonny gritted his teeth in frustration "Alexis, her name is Alexis. She can't put herself out in the middle of this, there has to be another way. I'm the first one who wants Courtney out of Helena's grasp but not at the cost of Alexis."

Luke looked at him for a moment and nodded "I know what you're thinking but Helena doesn't play fairly. You of all people should know that, she took your sister man. We need to act and we need to act now."

Alexis looked at him and said "Luke please proceed as planned. Sonny, I know you are worried about Courtney but this is a game that you can't understand. No, this isn't about how smart you are or how many years of college you have; this is a game of evil. A game that won't end until somebody is dead. Now if we are fortunate that is Helena, but if we aren't all of our families lives rest in the balance of a madwoman who has no problem killing. I won't have my family death on my conscience, I won't."

Sonny felt the breath leave his body. He wasn't going to be able to convince her to change her mind. "What do you need me to do?"

Luke smiled "Can you get your hands on some explosives?"

After ushering Luke off to do her bidding, she had prayed that Sonny would follow tow and leave as well. No such luck he stood there waiting for an explanation of what was going on inside of her head, and her heart. She hadn't been able to meet Sonny's eyes because she knew what she would see upon looking there. Disgust. Disgust aimed at her for daring herself to look down on him when he ordered the hit on AJ Quartermaine when she in effect was doing much worse. She was plotting the demise of a human being, an evil being but a being nonetheless. She didn't know how to brace herself for the look that he would inevitably portray on his face. Inhaling a deep breath she met his eyes and gasped. What she saw in his eyes made her grip the back of the chair with such force that she thought she was going to break it. She saw love. Smiling softly she looked at him and said,

"Of all the things, I expected to see in your eyes. Love was not one of them. Why Sonny? Why now when my world is up in arms, I have no one to turn to, you are still here being my friend?"

"I love you. It's as simple as that. I'm not one to wax poetic to you Alexis and you know that. You and I we have a connection and I'm not talking about Kristina even though we do have a connection because of her. It's our hearts that are connected and I tried to deny it maybe I didn't want to grow up. Maybe I wanted to be with Carly because looking in your eyes and knowing that I would have to grow if I was with you scared me."

I look to see her tearing up as the truth of my words wash over her.

She looks up at me and smiles softly "I thought I was going to have to tell you to breathe there for a moment. Sonny, I want you to know that I regret a lot of things but me using Kristina as a weapon to hurt you was not my intention."

Sonny gasped in shock as she continues "I think unconsciously I knew that you loved me but the fact that you became Carly's again made me want to hurt you as much as I could. There was something inside of me that said if he doesn't want me he doesn't want our child. I was wrong and I will always be sorry for the hurt that I caused you."

Sonny walks over to her unable to resist his inclination to touch her and he raises his hand to touch her face. Her closeness washes over him as he gently touches her tear-stained cheek with the palm of my hand. Alexis sighed as the closeness that they share again is renewed by our simple touch. Sonny takes her face gently in his hands and pulls her into his arms and smiles softly when he feels her trembling in his arms.

"I told you once, that you were the only one that I trust. That is true once again. Don't shut me out."

**Next Morning**

When she awoke the next morning, she felt the cold in her body as she realized that her daughters weren't with her. They were in another part of the country. They were safe from the hell that was about to overtake her life. She quickly got dressed and walked down the stairs and saw Nikolas and Emily heatedly discussing something. She smiled to herself as she remembered Sonny and her always arguing about something or another. She always knew that Emily was Nikolas's soul mate even if he didn't admit it to himself. There had always only been one person who could touch Nikolas and that had been Emily. She would never understand what had set her nephew on the crash course of Courtney but as much as she liked Courtney she wasn't the one for Nikolas.

She cleared her throat gently and said "Helena's yacht was blown out of the water yesterday."

When he heard the news on the radio he had been daydreaming about Alexis in his bed with him beneath black satin sheets with chocolate covered strawberries. The news that Helena's yacht had been blown up brought him quickly back to reality. There would be time for romance later; his priority was ensuring that the mother of his daughter and any other children they chose to have was and remained safe. Throwing on his suit he quickly he exited the penthouse, his bodyguards hot on his trail.

"Okay Aunt Alexis, I agreed to let you handle the playing back and forth with Helena but to blow her yacht out of the water. You know that will make her come after you. Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

I cleared my throat gently and smiled at my nephew, "Of course I'm not trying to get killed. What I'm trying to do is ensure that this gets Helena's attention. Our focus right now is getting Courtney and Emily to safety. We have one but not the other, there is no way that we can get Courtney to safety if we don't have her. Helena has to know that this is not a game."

Emily nodded in agreement and placed a soothing hand on Nikolas's shoulder, "You do know that I don't like what Alexis is doing but I agree with her. She needs to let Helena know that we are not playing games and the only way to do that is to let her know that she has our attention. She has our attention and now she needs to know that we are going to get hers."

Nikolas swore to himself softly, "Okay fine. We'll do it your way but the moment that you are in danger, I'm pulling you out of this. I don't care how it looks to anyone you are my aunt and I have two cousins who desperately need to be with you."

A voice cleared their throat from behind him and said, "Not to mention a man that is completely in love with her."

Helena swore as she heard the news of the blow up of her yacht. So Alexis thought she could play games with her. Very well, she didn't know that she was holding all of the pieces in this chess game, including the king and queen. Laughing to herself she reached for the phone.

Alexis refused to meet Sonny's eyes it was impossible. To meet his eyes would be to confront the declaration she had heard out of his mouth. The front door swung open as Luke sauntered in. Momentarily saved from having to explain herself she grinned slightly at him.

"That was a good job with the yacht. I made sure that word of its extinction made its way back to Helena. I'm expecting a call anytime now."

Luke smiled back and looked over at Sonny in exasperation, "Damn man don't you ever go home? Let the big boys handle their jobs, we'll keep you informed."

Sonny growled threateningly at him, "You just want to win your little pissing contest with Helena while Alexis is in the middle. Well, I won't have it. She's not expendable to me."

Alexis rolled her eyes as both men proceeded to engage in a shouting match over her and she sat back ready to intervene if fists were thrown. The ringing of her cell phone caught everyone off guard. Alexis cleared her throat and held up a finger for silence as reached for the phone and answered, "Alexis."

"So the little bastard has decided to play games has she?"

Alexis closed her eyes mentally bracing herself for the mental game of word play she was about to endure, "This little bastard as you call her has something you want. And since you know that you have something I want I think we are about to play a game of wits don't you?"

Helena laughed cruelly in her ear, "You match wits with me? Don't be ridiculous! You couldn't even keep your own brother and sister safe. That's not to mention your mother, who do you think you are to match wits with me?"

Alexis flinched visibly and Sonny walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist silently offering her his emotional support. "I may not have kept my brother and sister safe but I will keep my children safe from you. Not only my children but also my family will never be touched by your evil again. So Helena enough with the wordplay I have something you want, and you have something I want."

Helena grew silent in her ear and Alexis worried for a moment that she had hung up on her and that their little interlude had ended, "What on earth do you possibly have that I would want and what makes you think that I have something you want?"

Alexis smiled coldly as she braced herself for her next words, "I have the key to giving you what you want more than anything. I will give it to you in exchange for Courtney back in Port Charles safe and sound with child mind you."

Helena cleared her throat, "What could you possibly offer me that would be more valuable than the future heir to the Cassadine throne?"

Alexis closed her eyes as the next words fell from her lips, "I will offer you myself in exchange for Courtney along with the secret that will bring your eldest son back to life."

The phone line buzzed in her ear as she closed her eyes. Removing herself from Sonny's arms she ran up the stairs while all the occupants downstairs stared after her.

She slid down the door to her room as the words of Helena rang in her ears. No, she hadn't been able to keep herself or her family safe but she would be damned to hell if she allowed Helena to touch her children. The knock on the door came as no surprise to her; she just wondered who they had elected to come see her.

"Please go away. I'll be downstairs shortly to give you all an update but what I need right now is some down time."

The knock on the door came again and she smiled to herself. It couldn't be anyone but him. She stood up and reached for the doorknob. "I won't be responsible for the words that come out of my mouth if you make me open the door. Just let me have this time to myself then I'll be back downstairs."

Sonny smiled at her words through the door, "Since when have you ever needed armor from me? Come on Alexis let me in. I don't want you processing things too much."

Alexis snorted rather unladylike and said, "I'll have you know I process everything just fine. Look, why don't you go and check on Carly or something? I'm sure she's in the middle of another paternity mix-up or something." She mentally chastised herself for letting her mouth get the best of her and allowing her feelings about Carly to be known. Either way this would definitely shut him up and leave her alone. If there was one thing that Sonny Corinthos didn't tolerate was someone talking about the virtue that was Carly.

"Well if she's pregnant it's not mine."

Alexis couldn't help it she started to giggle. She opened the door slightly and looked at Sonny. "I just want to be alone for a little while, please Sonny."

Sonny put his hand on her face and said, "When you are alone is when you are the scariest. You process everything way too much and don't let the people that love you help you."

Alexis opened the door fully and let him in. Sonny flashed his infamous dimpled grin and walked in the room. Alexis closed the door behind him and said, "Okay, so you're here. Make me feel better."

Luke looked momentarily at the occupants of the downstairs in silence. Nikolas, Emily and himself were all staring at each other trying to figure out what to say to one another. The words weren't coming.

Nikolas nodded at Luke and said, "What's our next move? The groundwork has been laid and the first initial contact made. What do we do next?"

Luke checked his watch "We wait. Helena won't wait too long before making another move."

Helena stared at the phone silently in wondering. Could her husband's bastard really have the means to bring back Stavros? The stakes were too high not to at least try. She was going to raise the stakes once more and let Alexis know who was in control.

He wanted her, he craved the closeness of them, but he couldn't give it to her. Not until he was able to look into her eyes and see what was haunting her.

"Alexis, what did she say to you?"

Alexis shrugged her shoulders and said, "Nothing I can't handle. It's been my life to worry about Helena and that is not going to change. I will handle this like I've handled everything else with Helena by internalizing everything. I have no other choice, the lives of our families depend on me making the right choices from here on out."

Sonny pulled her in his arms and inhaled her scent slowly savoring the fact that he could be in her presence and there were not fighting. He grabbed either side of her face and began placing butterfly kisses on her cheek and her neck before diving for her mouth, which was open in surprise at his motion. Alexis placed her arms on Sonny's face to pull him to her closer desperate to feel this man close to her as she had been denying herself all of these years. She kind of lost her focus as his tongue explored her mouth. As he licked and nibbled her lips her mind went through sensory overload as the memories of their time together rushed through her mind. As he continued to plunder her mouth, she realized that no one could ever kiss or love her like this man.

Alexis pulled back of out the kiss slowly regretfully as she heard her cell phone rang. Clearing her throat she tried to regain her breath as her forehead rested on his.

"Alexis?" When she heard the silence on the other end of the phone she knew who her caller was. She flinched as she realized that she had access to her personal phone.

"Very well, we will play the game your way but I warn you Natasha that I'm not in the mood for games. Just so you know what's at stake if you don't deliver, I will let you know. Three people who are very important to you will be delivered to the Port Charles airport in 48 hours. You will only seeing them in passing before you are directly escorted to a plane that will bring you to me. If I detect any hint of a betrayal nothing will stop me from exacting revenge on all three of these people."

Alexis cleared her throat and said, "I must admit Helena, I didn't expect you to be so easy to negotiate with, what's the catch? And who are these three people, I've only been negotiating for one and that is Courtney. How is she by the way?"

Helena laughed evilly in her ear, "I hold all of the cards here Natasha don't ever forget that. Your precious lover's sister is doing fine don't worry about her. She's having a boy so if this plan falls through not only will I kill you but I will also go and take Courtney's child from her and I will have my heir. Anyway it goes I will win this game. Checkmate Alexis."

Alexis hung up the phone and sat on the bed. She started to rock back and forth as the ideas started to run through her head. She forgot she was alone until Sonny came and sat next to her on the bed.

Alexis looked at him and said, "She's holding three people I care about Sonny. Besides, Courtney who could they be?"

* * *

Thanks EP:)


	3. Chapter 2

Note: So I just started writing pages and pages of this story and stopped separating chapters. I just  
cut/paste in a glob so enjoy this latest update and let me know what you think. Thanks EP

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Walking down the stairs with Sonny trailing behind her, Alexis was silent as she stared at the tree people in the room.

"We have to play ball with Helena. We have no choice; she's raising the stakes. She wants me to know that she will return to me three people that I'm missing instead of just Courtney."

Luke looked at her in shock, "Whom the hell is she talking about? The only one we are worrying about is getting Courtney away from the wicked witch. Who else could she be talking about?"

Nikolas cleared his throat, "I've never been one to speculate on the inner workings of Helena's mind, but if she has someone important to all of us maybe it has something to do with Stefan and Kristina."

Alexis gasped as the realization of Nikolas's words hit her and she felt her legs give way. Fortunately Sonny was behind her and pulled her into his arms.

He glared menacingly at Nikolas; "You think you could've gone easy on that revelation?"

Luke snorted, "Look Sonny boy we are not going to mince words because you are worried about how it will affect your precious Natasha. We have to be realistic if we are going to deal with Helena Cassadine."

Emily cleared her throat. She had been the most silent of the group allowing the men to hash the words out but now spoke, "This may be a stupid question but why would Helena offer Alexis two things she wants in exchange for what she assumes Alexis has? What if this is a trap?"

Alexis stood after regaining her composure and held on to the edge of the sofa, "She's knows I will play ball. This is my family and the guilt I've been carrying with their deaths would be too much for me to not jump at a possibility to have them back and alive. Luke, I have no choice. I have to see this through."

Sonny stood up, "Maybe I'm the only one here who recognizes how dangerous Helena is. What will she do if this is correct? Alexis, I held you in my arms after Kristina died. She died Kristina and Luke was a testament to the death of Stefan. How can you believe that this is anything but a trap?"

Alexis laughed incredulously, "You talk to me about rationalizing anything. This is a woman who had her son freeze dried for decades for gods' sakes. She doesn't think rational about anything. She only plots at ways to hurt this family and me. She reminded of the loss of my brother and sister because she knew without them I would be lost with no lifeline. Nikolas and I are friendly; we are a family but Kristina. Kristina's death has weighed on me for years; I wouldn't put it past her…."

Too broken up to continue she started to sob. Before Sonny had a chance to take her in his arms, Emily wrapped Alexis in a sisterly hug.

Sonny swore quietly and said, "I for one am not going to let her give her life up just to see what kind of games Helena is playing. I want her alive and with her children, if I have to kidnap her away from this castle to do that I will. I make a business of lying don't make me prove my point."

Silence was met with Sonny's passionate statement until the sound of applause broke the silence.

"That's very good Sonny. Put the life of the mother of your child in danger not to mention god knows how many more innocent people. Helena now knows that Alexis has something she wants, she will stop at nothing until Alexis is either dead or neutralized. Either way your little plan won't work. This is something you couldn't possibly understand. This woman has made a business of making people's lives hell; if you want proof of that why don't you ask Natasha there."

Luke glared at Sonny. Years of old hatred and bitterness simmered between the two. "Look Sonny, I'm not backing down from this. Alexis and I have a chance once and for all to take down this old biddy and I for one am not going to stand by and let this chance pass. I know you want to ensure that Alexis is okay and I'm with you on that. Natasha is the only one of the Cassadine's that I deem worth saving besides my Laura's son here of course."

**In the Office**

She had no choice; she was going to have to sacrifice herself in order for her family to be safe again.

Nikolas came up behind her and said, "I don't want you to do this Alexis. You are the only one that has always been by my side when times got hard. I haven't always appreciated that but I do know as I see you taking the reins of this family. I always assumed that one day that I would be cold headed and cold hearted enough to be able to do that but I haven't been able to. You were able to put your children away and focus on what needs to be done. I can't lose you."

Alexis embraced her nephew in a hug, "I don't have any other choice. The life of your children is at stake. Someone needs to handle Helena Cassadine once and for all. Don't worry about me, Luke and I have worked out a plan to effectively flush Helena out. I need you to know what I'm about to do is illegal and I could go to jail for it."

Nikolas looked at her in shock and she took his hand and led him to the couch in the office. After leaving the room, she had left Luke, Sonny, and Emily together to hash out old differences. She cleared her throat,

"I always told Sonny that I hated his lifestyle and would never subject Kristina to that lifestyle. I justified my actions by looking at the danger that surrounded him. In actuality it was a shield, a shield that I used to not have to face reality. I was a much worse danger to my daughter than Sonny was if not more so. Sonny may have mob bosses after him but he doesn't have old stepmothers with a grudge holding over their heads who are homicidal maniacs. I will do what needs to be done to ensure the safety of my family. All of my family will be safe. Let's talk about something else, have you decided what you are going to do when Courtney comes back?"

Nikolas stood up and started pacing around the small office like a caged tiger, "I don't know Alexis. I just don't know. I look back on Courtney know as a blip on my radar screen in my life with Emily. I don't know where my head or heart was when I did that. I just hope that one day I can forgive myself for the damage that I caused Emily with my thoughtlessness."

Alexis listened attentively and then cleared her throat, "So you haven't answered my question. You've stated the guilt you feel over being unfaithful to your wedding vows. You haven't told me about the fact that your wife is pregnant as well as your ex-lover. What are you going to do when Courtney returns because she will return."

Luke and Sonny had been in a staring match ever since Emily had retreated upstairs pleading exhaustion.

Luke stared at Sonny, "I'm not going to sit here and go over our past like we were once girlfriends shooting the breeze. I'm here to tell you that what Natasha has to do is the same thing you would do if your family were in danger. I know that Courtney is your sister and you guys haven't always gotten along but what Natasha is doing is admirable. Let her be Sonny. Don't guilt trip her into making a tactical error that could cost her, her life."

Sonny looked at his one time good friend and wanted to believe him. "I love her Luke. I haven't told anyone that aloud since I came to the realization. I always assumed there would be time, time for us to rebuild our friendship, time for us to find out if we were really meant to be together. If she goes on this trip my heart is telling me that she won't come back. I'm selfish dammit. I have always got what I wanted when I wanted it. I never had to wait on anybody, and now I found myself waiting on the one woman who is my whole in every way. She's my best friend man. I don't know how to explain that to anyone but she's it for me."

Luke looked at Sonny in shock, moved by his impassioned words. It reminded him of the love that he had shared with Laura. "Let her go then. She doesn't want to do what she's about to but it's the only thing that she can do to ensure the safety of the ones she loves."

Alexis walked out of the office and noticed the living room empty save for the presence of Luke.

**Moments Later**

She looked around, "Did he leave?"

Luke nodded sharply once, "He had to go. I gave him a lot to chew on. Hopefully he won't be bothering you too much more about what you have to do."

Alexis nodded and looked at him quizzically, "What did you do Luke Spencer? Did you actually become friends with Sonny Corinthos again?"

Luke laughed at her and then mused. It had been awhile since anyone had made him laugh and he mean it. "Look Natasha, I don't envy you. You are about to deliver yourself into the lion's den and all for family. I only wish there was some way to repay you."

Alexis smiled softly, " Helena has always wanted me dead. I'm handing her my head on a silver platter but she doesn't know the whole truth does she?"

Luke smiled at her secretly, "Of course she doesn't know the whole truth. We are going to beat her at her own game."

Alexis nodded, "I'll meet you tomorrow at the club to go over the last details, and it will have to be late at night because I'm tying up loose ties around Port Charles before the day after tomorrow."

Luke nodded in agreement as he walked to the front door. Alexis opened the door and then opened her mouth softly, "Luke there is something you can do for me. If I don't make it back…"

Luke started to protest but Alexis shook her head firmly, "If I don't make it back, take care of everyone. I mean everyone Luke that includes Kristina, Molly, Sonny, Emily, Nikolas, and Courtney. I need to know that my family will be safe in your keeping in case Helena tries to retaliate."

Luke nodded once at leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek, "You're alright for a Cassadine Natasha."

Alexis smiled briefly at him and then closed the door and leaned against the heavy wood bracing herself emotionally for what would come.

**Next Morning**

Alexis knocked on the door and waited for a response. When she received an affirmative she opened the door slowly and looked at Ric bent over paperwork.

She cleared her throat slightly, "Ric, can I speak to you for a second?"

Ric looked up in shock, "Alexis this is certainly a surprise. Please come in."

Alexis smiled graciously and closed the door behind her and sat down in front of his desk, "I came because there are a couple of things I need you to know."

Ric leaned back in his chair, "So are you and Sonny finally getting married?"

Alexis looked up at him in shock, "What on earth makes you think that?"

Ric shrugged, "When we were married I always knew that there was something else that motivated you. Maybe I always hoped that all of that anger for Sonny was real but deep down I knew the truth… You were hurt and just trying to find a way to lick your wounds."

Alexis looked down ashamed. She hadn't been able to stop herself from projecting her feelings to everyone around her, "I'm sorry that our marriage didn't work out Ric. I will always feel like I was to blame. I was the one to push you into Reese's arms, not that what you did was right by any means but I knew subconsciously what I was doing. When I first find out that you were Sonny's brother all I could think about was that you were him, you were Sonny, the one that I had always wanted. The one I had always imagined Sonny to be if he had been given half a chance. It was selfish of me, I know but it was something I always secreted guarded in my heart. I wanted you to be him so bad that when you made mistakes I wanted you to act like him and be like him… I just didn't know how to let his image go."

Ric stood up, "We've been going down memory lane for too long. We share a wonderful daughter Alexis. Let's focus on her and forget about the past, you're happy I'm happy. Rhode Island is treating me well and I'm happy for each time I get to see my daughter. Thank you for not fighting me on joint custody."

Alexis nodded, "Ric you better sit down. What I need to tell you won't be easy and if I don't say it all together, I might never say it."

Ric sat down and looked at her fearfully, "What's going on Alexis?"

Alexis pulled out some papers from her briefcase, "I'm turning over full custody of Molly to you effective the day after tomorrow. You have the option of taking her anywhere. My only stipulation is that you keep her in constant contact with her older sister, Kristina. I want her to know about me and Kristina can do that."

**Back at Wyndemere**

Sonny stared at Nikolas in shock, "What do you mean she's not here? Where the hell is she?"

Nikolas looked at the seething man in front of him and felt a glimmer of empathy, "I don't know Sonny okay. I woke up this morning and Mrs. Lansbury told me that she had left early in the morning just stating that she would be returning sometime later this evening."

Sonny swore under his breath, "Well, where the hell could she be? You don't think Helena…?"

Nikolas shook his head, " Helena is crazy but not that crazy. Besides she told Alexis clearly the day after tomorrow. She probably had some business to attend to. Last night when we spoke in the office, she seemed so fatalistic. It was almost like she had prepared herself never to see us again or her family. I couldn't sleep last night so I went into the office and I…."

Sonny looked at him waiting patiently for him to continue but he stopped.

Nikolas shook his head, "That was my aunt's privacy and I won't break it. Not even for you, the great Sonny Corinthos."

Sonny looked at him, "Look I'm just as worried as you are about her and maybe something in her conversation will help me figure out you know, where she might be right now."

Nikolas nodded obviously convinced and started to speak,

_Flashback _

_Last Night _

_Nikolas had seen the light on in the office and became intrigued at who could possibly be in the office at this hour. He pushed the door open and saw his Aunt swiping away tears. She wasn't the type of woman who cried so he had closed the door behind him. _

_"Alexis what you are doing? Why are you sitting here in the dark crying?" _

Alexis looked up in shock, "I didn't you know you were here. What are you still doing up? Is everything okay with Emily, the baby?"

_Nikolas nodded, "I'm not worried about them right now, I'm worried about you. What are you doing in this office crying?" _

_Alexis shrugged her shoulders and handed him two pieces of stationery._

_Nikolas looked at her in confusion but then started to read. He stopped after the second sentence and turned to his aunt in shock, "These are goodbye letters. You are writing goodbye letters to the girls? Look Alexis, we will find another way to get Courtney back but you can't leave your children not for Helena the same woman who slit your mother's throat."_

_Alexis stood up as the tears welled again in her eyes and she pulled him into a embrace. She kissed him gently on the forehead, "I love you Nikolas. Don't ever forget that. This is something I have to do. For you, for Emily and for the girls, I have to be the one to handle this. They shouldn't have to live with the fear of Helena over their heads not like I had to. Maybe if I had been strong enough and eliminated her…"_

_Nikolas shook his head in negation, "You aren't a murderer, you don't stoop to her level do you hear me?"_

_Alexis sobbed softly, "If you only knew Nikolas. If you only knew."_

_End of Flashback  
_

**Ric/Alexis Conversation**

Ric looked at her in shock. After reviewing the papers three times to ensure their validity he had convinced her to leave the office and go to the nearest coffee shop for something to eat.

As he reviewed her face he spoke, "I didn't notice it before but you don't look so good Alexis. What's going on? What's up with all this mystery? All of a sudden you are granting me full custody of our daughter. Are you ill, do you need treatment?"

Alexis shook her head, "I'm not dying… Well yet at least. Look, I guess you might as well know the whole truth. Helena kidnapped Courtney."

Ric sat back in shock " Helena kidnapped Courtney but why?"

Alexis put her hands on the table as she rung them nervously, "Courtney is pregnant with Nikolas's child. She switched the paternity tests. She wants Courtney's child because it's a boy and the next heir to the throne."

Ric gasped open-mouthed, "I thought Helena was permanently out of the picture. Now you're telling me that she's capable of kidnapping, extortion and even murder."

Alexis smiled softly at the DA in him, "Yes she's capable of that and much more Counselor. I have to protect my family Ric, I offered myself in exchange for Courtney."

Ric stood up in outrage, "What the hell were you thinking? You have two girls who need and love you. They depend on you Alexis; they depend on you to…"

Alexis stood up and started screaming out her frustrations, "They depend on me to what? They depend on me to have panic attacks because the mere idea of confronting me with the woman who murdered my mother in front of my eyes is allowed to roam Port Charles free reeking havoc? I'm supposed to sit back as she starts in on the next generation, which will one day include my children, my girls. I fought you and Sonny so hard about the horrible lifestyle you lead and you wanted to help him lead and you know what by me sitting back and allowing Helena to continue, I'm condemning my children to the same lifestyle I won't do it Ric. I won't, I'm so tired. I'm tired of always looking over my shoulder, I'm tired of always watching my back, and ensuring that every person I met isn't a plant. I want to be able to walk down the streets and know that I just have to worry about the normal things from a person…."

Ric placed a quieting hand over hers as they both sat down spent from their emotional outbursts. "Alexis, I'm not asking you to stop fighting Helena. I'm asking that you consider your children first. They need you to be by their side, why can't you give them Nikolas? He's the one that got Courtney pregnant in the first place."

Alexis shook her head, "You don't understand Ric. You couldn't possibly. I'm the only one left. Nikolas may be an adult on the outside but he's still a little boy on the inside. He's still the nephew I watched grow up, I'm still the gatekeeper."

**Luke's Office**

The door to his office flung open as Sonny Corinthos, entourage, and all made his way into Luke Spencer's office.

Luke leaned back in his chair in amusement, "What can I do for you Sonny boy?"

Sonny sat down at the chair in front of him and crossed his arms, "You can start by cutting out the crap and telling me the truth. Where is she?"

Luke looked at him, "Where is who? Don't tell me you've lost little Natasha again."

Sonny stood up on the brink of slapping his one time best friend. "I'm not going to warn you again. Her name is Alexis. This game that you are playing with her life is just that a game to you isn't it? She's my life and I'm tired of you games."

Luke threw out Sonny's bodyguards and then turned to Sonny and swore, "Look Sonny I've had enough of you storming in and out of Wyndemere as if you own the place and if that's not enough you come here and try to throw your weight around. Look Alexis is not the only one who has lost at the hands of Helena, or did you suddenly forget that she made me believe that my son was dead? She kidnapped my child and brainwashed him so the next time you tell me that I'm just playing a game you think of somebody else's emotions besides your own."

Sonny sat back down properly chastised and tried again with a softer tone, "I'm sorry Luke. I know that I should calm down but the idea that you and Alexis have this grand plan to take Helena out makes me nervous. If I knew the plan inside and out, had insured for every contingency maybe I would be sitting back with the two of you not worrying but I know nothing. I'm powerless and it's killing me."

Luke looked at him and shook his head, "This isn't about Alexis at all is it? It's about you losing power. You have to know what's going on with everyone and every moment of the day. Well let me tell you something you don't get that option, not here, not this time."

**Port Charles, Kristina's grave**

Alexis sat down in the grass as the leaves fell down from the trees and stared at her grave.

"Kristina, I used to come here all the time when I needed to focus. Or I needed to remember why I hated Sonny. I'm coming here now because I don't know if you are even in here. Are you still alive? Has Helena once again taken something precious from me and you are really alive? I don't want to hope. It would be too cruel to find out that it was all a wonderful dream. You would be proud of me; I told Sonny I loved him. Yes me, the one who always held everything in until you forced the truth out of me. He knows and now he won't go away. I wonder if I had told him I loved him all those years ago when I was pregnant with your namesake if things would've been different. Maybe or maybe not, I don't really have time to second-guess any choices I made before. Helena is up to her old tricks again and if you are really in heaven, I just pray that you and Momma can see me and watch over the girls and me. You can probably see Molly and Kristina, wherever they are. I don't want to think that I will never see my girls again. Who would've thought that I would be a mother right? I still can't believe it at times. I really wish that you were here with me; you would give me the strength I need in this moment. I haven't called the girls and you know why? I don't want to hear their voices because I want to remember as the last time I saw them when I was dropping them off at Sonny's for safekeeping. I'm so sorry that I failed you before. I didn't protect you like I promised Momma I would and you had to pay the consequences again. I love you little sister."

Alexis stood up wobbly and kissed her hand and brushed her sister's headstone once before walking out of the graveyard without looking back.

**Wyndemere**

Nikolas looked as Emily sat outside in the garden staring into space. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek softly.

"Where are you?"

Emily smiled and leaned back into his arms, "I'm worried about Alexis while I'm admiring her. I've been through a lot in my lifetime Nikolas but I never watched my mother murdered in front of my eyes. I was never taken into a house where I was hated and detested and made to feel inferior. She went through all of those things but without skipping a beat the day after tomorrow she's going to give her life over to Helena to save your offspring. Something that Helena wants. If anyone knows what Helena is capable of, it's Alexis but without hesitating she's going to sacrifice herself. I just hope that one day that I can be that self sacrificing for our child."

Nikolas felt the tears come to his eyes at the sentiment in her voice, "I don't have words to express what she's doing for me. I keep asking and begging that she reconsider that we put together another game plan for saving Courtney but she won't hear of it. She wants to do this and I don't think there is anyone who can stop her."

**Luke's Office Hours Later**

Luke poured himself a glass of whiskey when the door opened, "Look Corinthos I'm not up for anymore fights. Take your ego somewhere else."

When he was met with silence he looked up, "So you decide to finally come? I thought I was going to have close down shop and forget our meeting."

Alexis closed the door behind her and sat down in front of him, "I was putting things in order in case I don't return from our Mission Impossible."

Luke snorted and said, "With as many times as Corinthos has been in here and calling there is no way that you can not come back from this mission he wouldn't let me live to tell the tale."

Alexis smiled impressed by the amount of fierceness she had seen Sonny show to her in the last couple of days, "What can I say Luke? I told him I loved him."

Luke swore and threw down his shot glass, "No wonder woman. You've got the man whipped. He can't tell whether he's coming or going. Don't you know you never throw out LOVE if you are going on a dangerous mission?"

Alexis smiled at him softly, "So let's get down to business. What part of the plan don't I know?"

* * *

Thanks EP


	4. Chapter 3

Note: So I know people are ready to lynch me for waiting so long to update and you are totally allowed. I had that  
dreadful thing called life... Let me know what you think and I'll try to update more frequently.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Next Morning**

Alexis sat down at Wyndemere enjoying what would possibly be her last free breakfast when Nikolas and Emily came down the stairs. They crowded around her giving her hugs and kisses.

Alexis pulled away, "What am I dying or something? Oh yea I am!"

Nikolas rolled his eyes in disgust, "Any other time your humor would be much appreciated Aunt but not now. Not with our hearts in our throats about what you are about to do. Have you seen Sonny?"

Alexis raised an eyebrow at this, "You want to know if I've seen Sonny? Why is that may I ask?"

Emily sat down gingerly at the table and asked Mrs. Lansbury for some plain dry toast and cleared her throat, "I can answer that one. You haven't been in touch with the man all last night; he is worried sick about you. He's expecting the worse, he was pacing around here like a caged tiger until midnight when he finally got a phone on his cell and flew out of her like a man on a mission."

Alexis shrugged her shoulders, "Well, I haven't seen him since he knew my decision. He's not too pleased with me at the moment."

Nikolas shook his head, "He's not the only one, I want there to be another way, and I can't believe that Luke hasn't found one."

**Sonny's Penthouse**

Sonny stood at his wet bar and poured himself a drink. After inhaling a shot of vodka, he threw the glass in the fire as he reflected on his conversation with his estranged brother yesterday through the blue lit of the flames.

_Flashback_

_"Okay Ric I'm here. So what do you want?"_

_Ric looked at him in disgust, "Look we will never get along for many reasons. One of the main reasons for us never getting along will always be Alexis. I loved her, she loved you, and I struck out at her to make you pay and you went off on her to get at me. But what I'm asking of you now is from one brother to another, one man to another that has both loved the same woman. She needs protection man."_

_Sonny nodded and looked away, "She won't let me in. She's putting up all of these barriers to avoid me; she won't return my calls or look me in the eye. She knows I won't let her go through with this crazy idea of sacrificing herself for Courtney." _

_Ric nodded, "As I understand it, it's not just Courtney though. They are two more mystery people at stake."_

_Sonny met his brother's eyes, "She has deluded herself into believing that Helena has been holding Kristina and Stefan hostage for all these years and that they will be released once she exchanges herself for them. I was there Ric, I saw Kristina die. You don't come back from that, you can't man."_

_Ric nodded in agreement, "I hear what you are saying but she does seem pretty convinced that it may be for real. She told me about how Helena brought Stavros from the dead." _

_Sonny nodded, "I was there for her during that ordeal it's not like that. Not this time."_

_Ric smiled softly, "She always had an amazing effect on people didn't she?" _

_Sonny looked at him and said, "What do you mean had?"_

_Ric rolled his eyes, "I don't want her dead either Sonny it was a slip of the tongue. I mean only her, could bring the two of us together talking civilly. I need you to know she gave me a letter when I saw her yesterday, it was full custody of Molly should anything happen to her." _

_Sonny closed his eyes as a tear slipped out from the eyelid, "She's preparing herself for the end isn't she?"_

_Ric looked at his brother in shock. He wasn't sure he had ever seen him cry or show any emotion. He nodded and said, "She thinks she won't make it and wants to make sure that everyone she cares about is taking care of. That includes you Sonny, she wants us to become brothers, brothers for real. She wants our daughters to grow up side by side with her memory between us."_

_End of Flashback _

**Courtney/Helena Somewhere in the Ocean**

She opened the door to the cell. She had received instructions to dress up in the outfit that had been provided for her and attend to Helena Cassadine in the dining room. She braced herself and entered the room. She looked around the room and was instantly struck about the elegance of the room and the woman who now occupied it. Helena Cassadine, the woman she had come to hate the most since her confinement stared at her with disdain.

"I've decided that's in your best interest to return to Port Charles. You will be flying with two other passengers."

Courtney looked at Helena in question, "What you're just deciding to let me go? Why now? What's changed?"

Helena stood up in front of her and backhanded Courtney across the face with such force that she had to grab her arm to insure she didn't hit the floor. "Don't ever raise your voice to me again. You are nothing more than a whore and don't deserve any answers. Since this may not be the last time I see you I guess I owe you some type of an explanation. I received a better offer, one that I couldn't refuse."

Courtney put a trembling hand to her cheek. She had always known that Helena was a violent person but it had never been demonstrated to her before, "What kind of offer?"

Helena sat down and picked up her glass of wine, "Please sit Courtney. We have more guests coming to our little event."

Courtney shook her hand, "I'm not in the mood for games Helena. Just say what you have to say so I can go home."

Helena nodded behind her head and a guard appeared out of nowhere and forced her into a chair. Helena smiled at him pleased and shooed him away, "There that's better. Now as I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me. You will be going home tomorrow accompanied by two people. All of you will be in Port Charles for as long as I see fit. I received a better offer than your child."

Courtney placed a comforting hand on her expanding stomach and cleared her throat and repeated, "What offer?"

Helena sipped her wine while watching her reaction over the rim of the glass, "Alexis Davis has offered herself in exchange for your life and that of the unborn heir. She made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

Courtney sat back in shock. Alexis? They hadn't been on the best terms and definitely not since she had found out that Kristina had been kept from her brother or when she had become Nikolas's lover.

"Let me get this straight, Alexis who you can't stand is more valuable to you than me and my baby?"

Helena nodded, "What she offers make the child you carry insignificant in my eyes."

Courtney sat back intrigued as the words resounded through her head. She picked up the glass of water that had been placed in front of her and sipped slowly, "So who are the other two guests who will be coming back with me to Port Charles."

The door opened at that moment and Courtney looked towards the new intruders and dropped her glass in shock as recognition of the two faces became known.

**Jax's Penthouse**

The knock on his penthouse came as a surprise to him. Ever since Courtney had disappeared he had private investigators scouring the continent for wherever his wayward wife had vanished to with his child. He flung open the door and was shocked to see his ex-wife standing in front of him.

He stood back in shock and allowed her entrance, "To say I'm shocked is an understatement. What are you doing here Alexis?"

Alexis looked at her best friend and then her eyes scanned the room in front of her, the newspapers, maps and telephone were all scattered about in disarray. She was about to break his heart but she had no choice. He had to know the truth.

Jax cleared his throat and led her to a clean area of the sofa, "Please sit, I would offer you something to drink but as you can see I'm not really in the proper conditions for hosting."

Alexis nodded softly and cleared her throat, "I came here to tell you that you can stop looking for Courtney."

Jax looked up in shock, "You know where she is?"

Alexis nodded, "I know where Courtney is."

Jax reached for his coat and started for the door, "What are we waiting for Alexis? I don't know what she was thinking when she took off but I'll be damned if she puts my baby in danger just to satisfy some idea of freedom that she has."

Alexis stood up quickly and grabbed Jax's hand and led him back to the couch. She couldn't look in his eyes as the reality of what she was about to do to one of her best friends hit her. She grabbed his hand to her, "Jax, Courtney didn't run away she was kidnapped."

Jax flinched away from her as if he had been shot, "She didn't leave me willingly? She was kidnapped but why, who?"

Alexis closed her eyes, "Helena Cassadine."

Jax stood up and swore, "What the hell does Helena want with her and my child? Is this about revenge for me bringing Kristina to Port Charles? She wouldn't hurt Courtney or my child would she?"

Alexis looked own, "She kidnapped Courtney because the child is Nikolas's."

Jax flinched again and started shaking his head in negation, "Courtney had two tests. Two tests Alexis. Two tests that stated that I was the father of that baby and now you come here and say…."

Alexis cut into his rant with her soft-spoken voice, " Helena bought the tests. She wanted the world to believe that Courtney was having your child so when she kidnapped Courtney no one would ever suspect her. Luke stumbled onto the plot by accident and confided in me…."

Jax looked at her in disbelief as the thoughts started to run through his head, "Wait, how long have you known?"

Alexis closed her eyes in shame, "A couple of days now. I've been working with Luke on a plan to free Courtney but I wanted…."

Jax stood up and walked to the door, "Leave Alexis."

Alexis looked at Jax in shock, "Jax, aren't you going to let me explain?"

Jax looked at her in disgust, "Explain what? That once again I'm in the middle of Helena Cassadine's plots to rule the world. Who knew becoming friends with you would come at such a high cost? Why didn't you tell me the truth the moment you knew?"

Alexis flinched visibly, "I know you are hurt now Jax but once you have a chance to…"

Jax shook his head, "Process what, that once again I'm in the middle of another Cassadine war with Helena at the head and that the illusion I had of becoming a father was just that an illusion? I thought we handled all that with the death of your brother. I guess Luke has stirred up this war in you again. I can't hear this crap not now... Look I'll talk to you later."

Alexis nodded not voicing words to her worries. That this may be the last time that she would see the man that she considered like a brother ever again. She kissed him softly on the cheek and whispered, "Goodbye Jax."

Jax closed the door behind her and spun around in question. She had seemed like she was saying Goodbye forever. He started to after her but the reality of his situation hit him and he reached for his bottle to drown his sorrows in alcohol.

**Luke's Office**

Luke looked up as Alexis entered his doorway. "What are you doing here legs? Don't you know I don't need to see you until the morning?"

Alexis leaned against his doorjamb and smiled softly, "I just wanted you to be the safeguard of a couple of things for me."

Luke looked at her in disbelief, "Now you know that I'm not one for goodbyes, especially when I've told you that…"

Alexis held up her hand, "I know that there is a possibility that all of this crap I'm doing, saying goodbye to everyone getting my papers in order is not necessary. But you know me; I process everything way too much I just want to be prepared for every contingency. Having told you all of that, I want you to guard these letters for me. There are letters for Nikolas, Emily, Kristina, Molly, Sonny, and Ric in case anything should happen to me. I know that I might very well be in this room two months from now demanding these letters back or that you burn them but I'm not sure. Just in case okay?"

Luke nodded in agreement, "Of course legs but I'm coming over to Wyndemere in the morning. Why couldn't you give them to me then?"

Alexis smiled, "Our business here is concluded. I have everything I need. I will follow the plan to the letter, but tonight…tonight is about reconciling my past with my future. I'm going over to Sonny's and from his place I'll go directly to the airport."

Luke hooted in glee, "Natasha is going to get laid."

Alexis shook her head in disgust, "You are so vulgar Luke."

She moved away from the doorjamb and walked over to his desk and pulled him into a hug. "Thanks."

Luke pulled back in shock, "What are you thanking me for? I didn't sleep with you did I?"

Alexis laughed softly, "If you had, I would be suing you not thanking you."

Luke smiled back at her, glad to see that their banter was once again in place. "That's what you think sweetheart."

Alexis walked out of his office waving on the way out.

Luke sat back in his chair and pondered over the day's events. "I promise you Alexis, I will keep you safe."

**Sonny's Penthouse**

She came storming into his penthouse, "What the hell are you doing in your penthouse with no bodyguards? Helena is on the loose and if you won't take care of yourself she will!"

Sonny spun around in shock. He hadn't been expecting her presence in the penthouse. "Alexis, I have been looking for you, I was about to send out a search party. Where have you been?"

Alexis crossed her arms in anger, "You answer my question first. Why the hell are their no bodyguards guarding your door?"

Sonny looked away, "I'm going with you to confront Helena. I told them yesterday that they didn't need to be here because I was leaving town shortly. They have been given the week off."

Alexis sat down and beckoned Sonny to take the seat next to her touched by his words. Taking his hand she spoke from her heart, "Love used to be a foreign concept to me. That was until I met you and fell in love with you. You changed my view on the world. When I saw that your love could be mine, I was ecstatic, then Carly was dead, and everything blew up in my face again. I got scared so I put my armor on so when you asked me the question about what you wanted me to do, I took the easy way out. Go back to your wife. Do you know how many nights I sat awake with my arms wrapped around my knees imagining you in her arms and vice versa? I won't allow you to sacrifice yourself, not now, not ever."

Sonny swore softly, "I'm sorry that I hurt you Alexis. It was never my intention; I should've never chosen Carly. Ever since I made that mistake, my life has been turmoil after another. That was until you and I started rebuilding our friendship and then I realized what I had missed."

Alexis smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder and grasped his hand. She spoke softly with no emotion, "I told Jax today that the child that Courtney carries is not his. He threw me out of his house."

She felt Sonny's arms tighten up in anger. She held him to her closer and exhaled softly, "I can't blame him. He always wanted a child and to have that dream snatched away by your best friend is not an easy thing to deal with."

Sonny leaned back on the couch and pulled her in his arms like he had done all those years ago after she had been rescued from Helena's clutches. He kissed the top of her head and said, "Then he's a fool. Any man would be lucky to have you in their lives don't ever take that for granted Alexis. I know I won't, not anymore."

Alexis nodded against his neck as she inhaled his scent. She closed her eyes and for the first time in many days slept peacefully in Sonny's arms.

* * *

Thanks EP 


	5. Chapter 4

Note: So yea, a bit of cliffhanger after this chapter, I've been dragging my feet on giving Alexis to  
Helena because I'm enjoying writing Sexis so much but at the end of the next chapter, poor Sonny  
is all alone. Read & Reply. Thanks, EP.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"I love you too. No, I know that your sister can't talk. I know that you are having fun with your brothers. Uncle Jason took you where? Oh, that sounds like fun. Why don't you do Mommy a favor and give your sister a kiss from Mommy okay? Kristina, I love you."

Handing the phone to Sonny she walked over to the penthouse window and stared out at the moonlit sky. She had slept most of the day in preparation for what was ahead. She hadn't given thought to which Helena was going to release with Courtney. She refused to focus on the fact that she might release someone from her past that she wouldn't get a chance to converse with. Coming back to reality she realized that Sonny was getting agitated with whoever he was speaking to as his voice started to rise. Pulling away from the window she walked over to Sonny and touched him softly on the shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

Sonny shook his head and put his hand over the mouthpiece. "Go get ready, I'm making dinner, and I want you dressed up." Alexis looked at him strangely but acquiesced and walked upstairs.

Sonny turned his attention back to the caller, "Look Carly I don't have time for this. I don't know when you guys can come home. Your mother is safe don't worry about her. Look I know you aren't too crazy about the fact that I'm here with Alexis but at this point I don't really care. We are divorced after all. Look I'm sorry you feel that's a low blow… Carly let me talk to Jason please."

Sonny silently counted to ten as he waited for Jason to take the phone, "What's up man?"

Sonny smiled in relief, "Look man, I'm going to be leaving the country with Alexis to take on Helena. I don't know how long I'll be gone but I want you to take care of everybody. If you need more money, you know where to get it." After dealing with a couple of more issues he spoke to the children then hung up the phone and was turning to go into the kitchen when he saw Alexis sitting on the bottom step of the stairs waiting for him to finish.

Sonny smiled at her gently, "I thought I told you to go upstairs and get ready. What are you still doing down here?"

Alexis shook her head, "You aren't going with me Sonny. This is **not **up for discussion. I'm leaving here tomorrow morning to handle Helena by myself. I would never forgive myself if Kristina lost both her parents at once."

Sonny tried to argue but Alexis stood up and walked over to him and placed a finger on his lips, "If you can't support my decision to do this by myself than I'll leave without telling you. I don't want your last memories of me to be bad ones Sonny. I'm doing this because I have to, not because I want to. Please let me be."

**Later That Evening**

Alexis watched as Sonny set the table for dinner. He had been uncharacteristically quiet when she told him her stance to not allow him to accompany her to deal with Helena. He placed a bowl of pasta in front of her rather violently. She flinched visibly as he sat down and started eating. She tried to catch his eyes in a smile but it was impossible as he refused to meet her eyes. She put down her fork and moved away from the table. She turned to the couch and reached for her bag.

She heard a voice from behind her call out, "Wait, where are you going?"

Alexis turned back to him in anger, "Well you weren't speaking to me. This is not how I wanted my last memories of you to be or vice versa. I know how you are about your control but this is something that I have to do on my own and if you can't support me in this than I need to leave."

Sonny stood up away from the table and walked over and grabbed her by the arms, "So what? I sit here, you and I eat a little pasta, wax poetic for a little hours about all the time together we could've missed, maybe a little screw while you go off to give your life to the Wicked Witch?"

Alexis flinched back as if she had been shot. Sonny swore softly and tried to reach out to her but Alexis shook her head and turned towards the door and opened it preparing herself to walk out the door. Sonny ran to the door and slammed the door as both of them leaned against the door breathing heavily.

"Alexis, that was uncalled for. I apologize; I just don't know how I'm supposed to act. What do you want me to do? I'm sitting here scared with no direction. I don't know what to do for you, what you want from me. You are going around closing up all loose ends, writing goodbye letters to our children, slowly cutting yourself off from reality and then you come here and won't allow me to help. It's like you know this is a suicide mission but you won't allow anyone to help you. Why is that?"

Alexis turned around and leaned against the door with her eyes closed. She had been moved by his words but she couldn't allow herself to weaken.

"Let's eat."

Alexis opened her eyes slowly and saw Sonny walking back to the table and sit down and pick up his fork. Alexis looked around the penthouse in confusion, "Did I just step into the twilight zone? Weren't we in the middle of a heated fight? Did you suddenly decide to acquiesce?"

Sonny gave her his infamous dimpled grin and said, "Change of tactic."

**Luke's Office**

Nikolas knocked on the door to Luke's office and waited. When he received no response he tried the doorknob and found it unlocked to his surprise. He walked in and saw Luke sitting at his desk with a shot glass in his hand.

Luke met his eyes and swore softly, "I thought it was Sonny Corinthos again. Damn that man is annoying."

Nikolas nodded in agreement and sat down in front of Luke, "He's a man in love. I just ignore him."

Luke smiled at this and said, "What brings you here Nicky?"

Nikolas rolled his eyes as he leaned back in the chair, "Do you always strive to push people's buttons?"

Luke grinned, "That's what my calling is. Some want to be priests, other lawyers, and some still mini mobsters in pinstripe suits. Me? I want to be the one who can push the buttons on the priests, lawyers and mini mobsters."

Nikolas laughed at this, "I want to know how foolproof this plan really is. Alexis is optimistic one moment and the next minute preparing for her death. I don't want to send her into the slaughter if I don't have to, what if I decide to go in her place?"

Luke shook his head, "It won't work if you go. We need to get Courtney out of Helena's reach. If you go, she'll let Courtney go but she'll take you and brainwash you. Much like she did with your brother. There is no time for that. We need this to be a clean mission. Besides, Alexis once lived in a household with Helena and she'll be better prepared. She would eat you alive in a matter of minutes."

Nikolas closed his eyes nodding in acceptance, "Luke I don't want to have my Aunt's death on my conscience as well. What can I do?"

Luke looked up at Nikolas and said softly, "You can pray."

**Sonny's Penthouse**

"You are too conceited. I'm not going to give you a compliment on the food; you can stop flashing me that grin. Show those dimples somewhere else. I fell for them once…"

Sonny laughed and said, "What happened when you fell for them the first time?"

Alexis looked away, "Can I plead a change in subject please?"

Sonny looked at her forcing her to meet his eyes. What he saw there both shamed and humbled him. Love, it was clear as day.

Clearing his throat he smiled and stood up, "Of course besides it's time for dessert anyway."

Alexis moaned and said, "Sonny I'm not eating another bite. I'll need all my wits about me for the event that shall not be named."

Sonny walked in the kitchen choosing to ignore her last statement and brought back a platter covered with a silver lid.

Alexis peered at the plate in question. She met his eyes and said, "A plate is dessert. Now I know that my knowledge of the kitchen isn't extensive but I think you are supposed to do something with the machinery in order to get something edible that could be called dessert."  
Sonny laughed and pulled the lid off the platter. Alexis peered at the plate from her chair and closed her eyes in laughter.

"Chocolate Covered Strawberries, is our dessert?"

Sonny kissed the top of her head, "You keep telling everybody about making good memories. Well this is one memory I want to give you… remembrance of a better time."

Alexis leaned forward and scrutinized the plate, "Which one should I pick?"

Sonny laughed at the similar memory of choosing biscotti's ran through his mind. "You pick the one that you want. This is your night."

**Later That Night**

Alexis sat staring outside of the window in Sonny's penthouse. After he had made dinner, he had taken her to bed where they had fallen asleep in each other's arms. There was no need for physical consummation, as their emotional one had taken place long ago.

"What are you still doing up?"

Alexis looked up at the sound of his voice, "I was sitting her pondering all the mistakes I've made in my lifetime. The mistakes that I made have affected my family, my children, and the people that surround me. Jax told me that I should've told him the moment I knew the truth but I didn't, why?"

Sonny sat down behind her and pulled her in his arms as she poured out heart, "Alexis, we all make mistakes. I'm the perfect example of who not to follow. I don't even know what I did to deserve being here with you, being allowed to touch you after all the hell I put you through. You know hearing you tell me that you regret me not knowing Kristina makes me feel even worse if I tell you I knew the truth."

Alexis spun around on him in shock, "You couldn't have. There was DNA tests and you believed that Ned and I had… that we had…"

Sonny shook his head and pulled her back to him and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I always knew the truth. I didn't let others know I acted like I didn't but in my heart that place where only you reside? I knew… I knew that you couldn't have bed hopped from one man to another that's just not in your emotional makeup. My heart wouldn't listen to the truth because the guilt of killing Carly was weighing heavily on my mind. So I let the facts speak for themselves, sad huh?"

Alexis shook her head "We are pretty pathetic don't you think? Wasting all this time when we could've been together and happy. What were we thinking? I guess I was right… It does mark you."

Sonny squeezed her to him, "What marks you?"

Alexis intertwined their hands, "Surviving… It marks you."

**Early Mid Morning**

Alexis stood at the foot of Sonny's bed and watched him sleep. What she wouldn't give to stay with him always. Raise their children together and learn from their mistakes but life was once again in the way and she had no other option but to walk away again from something she wanted.

She leaned down and stroked his black, silky hair before placing a gentle kiss on his neck. His eyes flew open and locked on hers.

She jumped back in shock and said, "I was just getting ready to go, but I wanted to watch you sleeping for awhile."

Sonny sat up in bed not paying attention to the fact that the sheet draped across his legs was the only thing he currently wore other than his boxers. He put out his hand as he had done all those years ago.

Alexis looked at his hand in apprehension but resolving herself reached for his hand and held on to it tightly. Sonny pulled her down next to him with a smile and pulled her into his arms.

Alexis smiled at him and pulled his mouth down to hers and kissed him passionately as all thoughts of Helena, Courtney, and the outside world faded away.

**At the Airport**

Sonny had his hand in the small of Alexis's back. He was as far away from her as he was allowing himself to be. He had been adamant that he was seeing her to the airport and meeting Nikolas and Emily there to wish her good luck. She had refused to let them say Good Bye.

Sonny checked his watch again and scowled, "Where the hell is Luke Spencer? I'm not letting you get on this plane by yourself."

Alexis laughed softly, "You can't control everything. Don't you know that by now and most definitely you can't control Luke Spencer. Don't you know that at least by now?"

Sonny sat outside the airport terminal. He had threatened airport security if they didn't let him past the checkpoint. After numerous fights with management he succeeded in getting past security.

Alexis leaned back the chair and watched him, just watched this beautiful man who had made love to her in the wee hours of the morning. He had branded her once before when they had conceived Kristina but this morning they had renewed their vows and made stronger ones to each other and the branding was mutual. Clearing her throat she tried to cut the tension, "Do you want to play a hand of poker?"

Sonny's eyebrow rose at her in question, "Do you really think you can beat me? I mean the last time we played, you accused me of cheating."

Alexis looked at him and nodded, "You're right maybe we shouldn't play… I have a better idea, how about you take off your jacket so I'm sure that you have no cards up your sleeves and then we can play go fish or something?"

Sonny laughed at her grateful for the distraction. He needed something to keep him from kidnapping the amazing woman in front of him and taking her away from this place and the impending danger. "Go fish? Don't you know by now that I only play to win and I don't play children's games."

Alexis took his hand in hers, "Play go fish with Kristina promise me. After my mother died and I was taken to the island I always wanted to be like a normal child that played with Barbie dolls and played go fish with her girlfriends. I want that for Kristina and Molly."

Sonny nodded too choked up to answer. Alexis kissed his hand softly and Sonny pulled her in his arms as the gravity of the moment hit him.

Nikolas held his Aunt in his arms as the sobs overcame him, "I don't want you to go. I don't know what Helena is capable of…. I can't leave you to her machinations."

Alexis leaned back and kissed him gently on the forehead, "I love you sweetheart. That's all you need to know."

Checking her watch again she noted the time and turned to Sonny, "Courtney's plane should be coming in anytime now... Are you ready to take Emily and Courtney?"

Sonny nodded grimly and said, "I'm ready to have this entire plan over with."

Alexis looked at Nikolas; "There has been a slight change in plans that I need you all to know about."

Emily who had been resting quietly on the chair sat up at that and said, "Change in plans Alexis. What change in plans?"

Alexis looked at her nephew and spoke softly, "Luke and I thought it would be best if you were out of Helena's grasp. We want you to go with Emily and Courtney to Sonny's safe house."

Courtney stood at the door waiting for clearance to come back into the airport terminal. She didn't know what to expect when she stepped off the plane and certainly not after she knew who her two companions were and what they would do to Port Charles with the arrival of them from the dead. Courtney heard the pilot on the over speaker tell them that they were clear to leave the plane. She turned to them and cleared her throat gently, "Are you ready?"

* * *

Thanks EP 


	6. Chapter 5

Note: Okay...so Alexis has Helena blahh! I'm mad I wanted to write more Sonny/Alexis scenes but  
I think they'll be fine...So anyway thanks for the ones who do comment (Ayshen !) and the ones who  
read but don't comment... Let me know what you think of this latest installment!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sonny shook his head in protest, "Who the hell will be here for you? Just Luke?"

Alexis smiled at his outburst and "Luke will be fine, I will be fine. Don't worry about me. Focus instead on your object, keeping Emily and Courtney safe and away from Helena's clutches."

Sonny nodded while Nikolas looked away refusing to meet her eyes. He focused on anything but her.

Alexis held out her hand to Emily, "Can we talk Emily?"

Emily nodded and ran to grab her hand as the two of them walked off together.

Alexis sat down in front of Emily and gripped her hand, "You and Courtney have an obligation. An obligation that I wasn't able to fulfill because the best of the second generation of Cassadines was killed. You have to make the child that you and Nikolas have see the good in being a Cassadine minus the evil of Helena. Once you are able to do that you will truly be happy. Don't dwell on Courtney too much. She's a part of Nikolas's past that you will always have to deal with because she's carrying his child but she's not you. She's not the love of his life, that title belongs to you and only you."

Emily swiped at the tears that had fallen from her cheeks at Alexis's speech, "Alexis, thank you for everything. There are no words to express how blessed I feel that you have been apart of my life albeit a small one a part of my life. I only wish you that you could be around me to help teach me how to be a better person, woman, and mother."

Alexis shook her head, "You don't want to take lessons from me in that arena, I suck at being all of those things."

Nikolas and Sonny looked up as Luke came strolling into the terminal. Sonny was the first to acknowledge his presence, and he did so with a scowl.

"Where the hell have you been? Helena's plane is supposed to be here any minute and you come strolling into this like it's a party."

Luke rolled his eyes at Sonny's outburst and made eye contact with Nikolas, "What did I tell you? He got laid last night."

Sonny stood up and started towards Luke when Alexis and Emily came up behind them. Alexis locked eyes with Luke and nodded.

"Luke, are we ready?"

Luke nodded once and said, "Whenever the Queen of Darkness is ready, I'm ready. We do need to prepare ourselves though for whomever Courtney comes home with. What's your contingency plan?"

Alexis smiled and turned to Sonny, "I want to leave that to you guys care. When we all sit back and look on this time, five years in the future I want us to remember this moment. Us sitting here waiting for the airplane to come in…all of us lost in our thoughts and memories. I want us to realize that we are a family."

Sonny pulled Alexis in his arms and kissed her breathless. Luke was the first one who started hooting which made Alexis pull back in embarrassment. Sonny wrapped his arms around her waist as both sported identical dimpled grins.

The moment was broken by a voice speaking softly, "Alexis?"

Sonny knew the moment that he was living now he would never change and then in the blink of an eye it was gone. The voice from the past that called Alexis's name made her go limp in his arms. Everyone spun around in shock as they came face to face with Courtney, and two faces from the past once thought lost forever.

Alexis slowly pulled out of Sonny's arms and started to sob as she ran into the arms of her brother, Stefan, and her sister, Kristina.

"My god, I always thought it was too much to hope..."

She was encompassed in an all-embracing hug as they crowded around her and smothered her with hugs and kisses.

Courtney smiled pleased at the reunion and walked over to Sonny. Sonny looked his sister in the eyes and noticed an understanding and strength there that hadn't existed before. He pulled her into his arms and said, "Its okay sis there's nothing to worry about, and you're back home."

Alexis was crying tears of joy at the realization that her family was indeed alive when someone placed an arm on her shoulder, "It's time to go Natasha."

Alexis stiffened her spine and nodded and kissed Kristina and Stefan on the cheek and turned away. She cleared her throat and locked eyes with Sonny and mouthed I love you.

The man that placed his hand on her shoulder gripped it tighter which caused Sonny to stalk over there. Alexis held up a hand holding him off, "It's okay, I'm ready."

Stefan spoke for the first time, "Alexis, where are you going we have so much to…."

The man jerked Alexis to his body as she felt a pen prick in her arm. She felt herself losing consciousness as she turned to Luke and said, "Take care of my family."

Sonny was the first to action and was going for the man's jugular when he pulled out a gun, "I have strict instructions from Mrs. Cassadine. This person is to be delivered to her unconscious."

Sonny swore and looked to Luke for help who put a calming hand on his shoulder. They watched helplessly as the man took Alexis back onto the plane and away from their reach.

Stefan looked at the both of them and said, "Will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on here? Alexis was just kidnapped by one of Helena's thugs and you two are standing there like troglodytes as if you were expecting it to happen… What is going on here?"

Kristina cleared her throat and spoke softly, "Sonny, please tell me that you have a plan to save her right?"

Sonny was still having trouble forming words at the sight of Kristina and Stefan alive. Courtney put an understanding hand on his shoulder, "I know Sonny. It hit me the same way when I realized they were alive."

Nikolas cleared his throat and spoke softly to emotionally distraught to continue, "Uncle?"

Stefan spun around, he had been so caught up in the fact that Alexis was being dragged off by one of Helena's men that he hadn't given thought to the fact this nephew was here and fine. He ran over to him and pulled him into a hug, "I'm here Nikolas, I'm here. No worse for the wear with Helena as my hostess."

Emily walked over to Kristina and cleared her throat, "You must be Kristina. Excuse me if this is completely awkward for me but I don't understand what's going on."

Luke looked at his watch, "Look why don't we stall this family reunion for another time. Right now, I have to get back to the office so I can check in with Alexis."

Sonny nodded and turned to Luke, "I'm going with you."

Luke shook his head in negation, "You will stay here. You will ensure that everyone that includes Courtney, Stefan, and Kristina all check out medically. When I get back to my office I'll call Bobbie and Tony to setup a private exam room. You take them in disguise and get them checked out. Once they get a clean bill of health you have to stick with the plan and send Nikolas, Emily, and Courtney on a plane to parts unknown."

Sonny nodded not pleased with the instructions but had promised Alexis that he wouldn't give Luke a hard time.

Stefan turned to both men, "Have I stepped into another dimension? Why aren't we trying to get Alexis back? Hell, why did we let her go in the first place."

Courtney spoke up from behind Sonny's shoulder, "I didn't want to alarm you guys but Alexis is only following through with the plan."

Stefan looked at the woman who had become his companion for the past two days in question "Plan? What plan?"

Courtney sighed heavily, "Alexis traded her life in exchange for all of ours."

The ride back from the airport to the hospital in the limo was in complete silence. Sonny was still trying to wrap his mind around the idea that Kristina and Stefan were alive and now the woman he loved was in the hands of a sociopath.

Kristina turned to Sonny and smiled softly, "Stefan told me that I have a niece who is my namesake. Do you have any pictures?"

Sonny put aside his own worries as the proud father in him took over and he pulled out his wallet and provided her with numerous shots of the adorable one, "I have these for starters."

Kristina eagerly grabbed on to the photos as she traced her finger around the picture of Kristina.

Sonny cleared his throat, "This will sound like a stupid question and one that I'm sure that you all can answer pretty easily. How the hell are you alive?"

Stefan grimaced at the man's lack of education and began speaking, "When Kristina was presumed dead in the hospital it was just that. It was all a front perpetrated by Helena to make Alexis feel the bitter sting of loss sort of like she felt when she lost her precious Stavros. She faked Kristina's death and then swept her away to Greece and after she had healed her of her wounds made her a prisoner."  
Sonny shook his head in disgust, "This is the woman who currently has Alexis?"

Kristina raised an eyebrow at Sonny in question, "Now from what I hear you and Alexis aren't exactly on good terms. Yes Sonny, I kept up with all of the news….you fought my sister for custody of Kristina. What changed all of a sudden because the looks that you two were giving each other were reminiscent of the ones that I was privy to when I was living with Alexis?"

Sonny barked out a laugh for the first time since the whole ordeal had begun, "It's good to know that some things never change. You are still butting into everyone's business."

* * *

Thanks EP


	7. Chapter 6

Note: Update to CP...Because of all the replies, this will probably be one  
of my hardest and most fun stories...Trying to incorporate all the characters  
can be time consuming...Thanks for hanging in, let me know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The car ride with Nikolas, Emily, and Courtney was strained at best. At worst it was uncomfortable. Emily sat in the front next to Nikolas while Courtney occupied the back seat.

She had been virtually non-existent until she spoke up softly, "Can I borrow your cell phone Nikolas? I want to call Jax and have him meet me at the hospital."

Nikolas nodded and said, "You can call him but be prepared. Alexis told him the truth."

Courtney accepted the phone and the information with a nod, "I understand."

Emily turned around in her seat to meet Courtney's eyes. She didn't know why but she felt the need to explain Alexis's actions, "Courtney, Jax has hired some of the worlds best private investigators to find you. He turned the penthouse into a mini search headquarters; he was scouring the globe for you. After Luke found out what Helena had done, Alexis told Jax if for no other reason than to ensure he didn't suffer anymore."

Courtney smiled gratefully, "Emily you don't have to sell me on Alexis. I was sold when Helena told me that she was willing to sacrifice herself for me and my baby."

**At the Hospital**

Bobbie ushered them into a private room then leaned against the door to catch her breath.

"Sonny, do you want to explain to me what the hell is going on here? I get a cryptic phone call from Luke saying that I needed to setup a private room for some patients that I was about to see again that I thought had been dead and I'm greeted with Kristina and Stefan Cassadine. Kristina Cassadine who I might point out died in this very hospital."

Breathing heavily Bobbie stared at Sonny waiting for an explanation. Sonny shrugged his shoulders, "Look Bobbie, I would love to sell you on this story but until I understand it better I can't. I need you to check out Stefan, Courtney, and Kristina Cassadine. I need clearance for them to fly; they can leave no later than the afternoon."

Bobbie nodded and said, "I've already paged Tony. He's on his way. Wait, where's Alexis? If her brother and sister came back from the dead she must be ecstatic."

Sonny looked away as Nikolas, Emily, and Courtney entered the small hospital room. Sonny walked over and took his sister's hand in his and was shocked when she squeezed his hand back.

Alexis felt the awareness return to her limbs as her eyes fluttered open. She started to stand up when she realized that she was feeling lethargic. She tried to move her hands and legs and was unable to feel any sensation. Closing her eyes again she drifted back off to sleep, thoughts of her family running through her mind.

Sonny had been pacing through the hospital lobby when he saw Jax come off the elevators. He rolled his eyes and said, "What do you want Jax?"

Jax ignored him completely, "Courtney called my cell phone and told me that she had to come to the hospital to get checked out. I wanted to be here with her. She sounded pretty shaken up on the phone."

Sonny smirked at him; "Yea well getting kidnapped will do that to you. Look why don't you go on home? I'm here and she certainly doesn't need you to flip out on her with a sermon."

Jax looked down at Sonny and started to walk off when he turned back, "On second thought I think I will stay. I can offer my emotional support to her and Alexis. Where is she by the way?"

Courtney could swear that she could cut the tension in the room with a knife. She cleared her throat softly, "What plans are in the works to rescue Alexis from Helena?"

Emily who sat on the opposite end of the room lying securely in Nikolas's arms met her eyes and smiled gently, "Sonny and Luke are currently working on that right now."

Courtney nodded grateful for the acknowledgment, "I would like to help if I could. I know that I'm not one of the favorite people right now…"

Nikolas who had remained quiet for the duration of their exchange chose this moment to speak "I have nothing against you Courtney and neither does Emily. We were caught in circumstances that forced us to make choices. While I don't regret creating a child with you, I hate the hurt that it caused my wife. I don't hate you how could I when you are going through the same thing that I am? I will not tolerate however, you putting yourself or my child in danger."

Courtney felt her anger start to rise but checked herself. It wasn't about her; this was about the best interests of her child. She nodded softly as the door opened and Kristina and Stefan entered.

Nikolas immediately left his place of holding Emily to take his uncle into a hug, "I hear that you've been given a clean bill of health."

Stefan nodded softly, "We have a lot of things to catch up on and all of the time in the world. I understand you were married and I just wanted to congratulate you on your impending fatherhood."

Nikolas smiled and said, "We will have plenty of time to catch up but right now we have to find Alexis Uncle. She can't be left in Helena's clutches."

Kristina sat outside the door with Courtney and Emily. She smiled suddenly and turned to them,

"So you guys obviously know my nieces right? I want to know all there is to know about Kristina and Molly."

Emily smiled softly, "Your nieces are wonderful partly due to the fact that their mother is Alexis, a wonderful woman. She's helped me so much."

Kristina smiled softly, "Tell me how my sister has really been all of these years? Hearing news on the television doesn't necessarily add up to understanding what she's internalizing."

Courtney chose this moment to excuse herself, from the conversation pleading the opportunity to look for her brother.

Sonny had to fight for control as he made Alexis his centralized goal in his mind and heart. Turning away he checked his watch and swore. They were losing time on getting Alexis from Helena's clutches.

Jax cleared his throat, "Look Corinthos, you and I will never get along. I've accepted it and you have accepted it. For some reason, you know where Alexis is and Alexis has deemed you worthy once again of making you a friend. Yet again, to her detriment she's already losing husbands, friends...what else are you going to take from her?"

Courtney came up on the end of the conversation and gasped softly on shock, "Jax, look I know you have animosity for my brother but accusing him of harming Alexis is too much. Don't you know they love each other?"

Sonny felt a grin crease his lips at his sister's passionate defense of their love and cleared his throat, "Look Courtney you don't have to defend me here to Candyboy. It's not necessary, what Alexis and I share he will never understand. They only envy it. Look we have to get going if we are going to make it before night hits; I need to be back in Port Charles ASAP."

Jax swore and started to scream, "Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on here? I come to the hospital at your request Courtney but you are hidden away from me at your brother's request and now Sonny here is trying to usher everybody out of my sight!"

Nikolas came out of the waiting area while holding hands with Emily. He walked over to Sonny and whispered gently in his ear.

Sonny nodded and said, "It's time to go folks. We have to stay on schedule."

Kristina came running out of the waiting room with Stefan hot on her heels. "Kristina, you will listen to me."

Kristina stopped short of Jax who stood openmouthed in shock. Kristina smiled softly at him, "It's about time you decided to join the rescue party. You saved her once so you can help save her again."

* * *

Thanks EP 


	8. Chapter 7

Note: Last update for the day...Twice in one day I must be on a roll huh? Thanks  
for reviewing and let me know what you think of this latest installment. Also, a lot  
of you may notice changes in Emily's character...since I was a big AT fan, it sorta  
picked up where she left off...Nothing against this new one of course. I threw a twist,  
in which I will follow up with...I'm thinking about resurrecting a whole bunch of people,  
thoughts anyone:)  
**  
Note: Also, I will be away from the computer until the beginning of May, I'm having surgery so  
I'm hoping these updates will tide you over until my return! Thanks EP

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

"Look we don't have time for a family reunion; my priority is keeping my promise to Alexis and getting you all to safety. Once I have accomplished that, I will be coming back here to help save Alexis."

Jax regained use of his motor functions after the shock of seeing Stefan and Kristina alive and turned to Sonny, "This is what she was trying to tell me and I wouldn't listen? She gave me a kiss on the cheek like it was goodbye but I didn't understand what it meant... It meant that I would have to be half of the friend that she's been to me always."

Sonny rolled his eyes not choosing to partake in Jax's pity party. He exhaled deeply while checking his watch, "Come on Jax, you can fly with us to the safe house, but you will not under any circumstances offer any questions, suggestions or complaints. There is one thing that brings us all together for better for worse and that is Alexis and that's the only reason why I even offered."

**Inside the Limo**

Kristina scooted over next to Sonny and smiled at him softly, "I'm alive, and you know what that means don't you?"

Sonny looked at Kristina in confusion, "Look Kristina, you and I never really got along and I know what you must think of me…."

Kristina grasped his hand softly, "I think what I've always thought, that you are the man for my sister. God knows, she would have been so better off with anyone else but for some odd reason she wanted you, she's always wanted you and nothings going to change that. I just want you to promise me that you won't hurt her again. The devastation that I saw in her eyes when you chose Carly over her is something I don't think I can ever erase from my memory."

Sonny nodded too choked up by his mistakes to speak.

**Jax/Courtney**

Jax looked at Courtney in shock, "How did you ever survive those weeks with Helena?"

Courtney shrugged silently, "I had something to live for Jax… I know you don't believe me know but that someone was you. I never thought that I could be happy as I have ever been when I was with you. I only am happy that I will be alive to see the birth of the baby."

Nikolas held a sleeping Emily in his arms as he silently listened to their conversation. He was trying to be patient but if she was pregnant with his child he wanted, he demanded to be a part of this child's life.

Jax looked at him and cleared his throat softly, "A lot of my questions have been answered but not my most pressing question. Where in the hell is Alexis during all of this. I know she would be ecstatic that her family is alive and that she's not the cause of their death."

Nikolas felt the tears come to his eyes as the memories of their last time together rushed through his head, "Alexis offered herself in exchange for Courtney's release."

**Somewhere in the Atlantic**

"I want no mistakes. It has to be flawless; I want even the most doubting person to buy it. Look, I didn't give you an option, and I'm telling you how it has to be or suffer my wrath."

Helena threw the phone away from her disgustedly as the door to her boudoir opened up. Two strong men wearing business suits shoved her prisoner, Alexis, in her room.

Alexis looked up and met her enemy's eyes. "So Helena this is it I presume? Our final showdown."

Helena nodded once and instructed the men to place Alexis in the chair directly across from her.

Alexis rolled her neck desperately trying to rid it of kinks as she focused on her opponent. Drawing on the internal strength she managed to keep her calm, " Helena, how may I help you?"

Helena laughed shortly, "Even now when your life is in danger you are too stupid to be afraid of me. I'm sure you have many questions, like how in the world did I keep Stefan and Kristina alive and away from you. Why on earth did I let Courtney go if I wasn't sure that you had the cure to bring back my darling Stavros? Why would I trade any power I had for something as worthless as you?"

Alexis internalized herself against the flinch that she threatened at how coldly she talked about her family, " Helena what is your game. Why in the world did you decide that Courtney was suddenly not worth this cat and mouse game?"

Helena reviewed her manicure carefully, "Courtney is a start, but she's not the final prize that I'm working for. I want control of the Cassadine Empire and in order to do that I need you here."

Alexis laughed to herself, "Me… You need me? The bastard daughter of your husband and an opera singer what am I worth to you?"

Helena stood up and said, "It's good to know that you haven't figured out any of my secrets. You are here because you are the remaining key for me to control the throne. Haven't you ever wondered why I didn't just dispose of you when I had the many opportunities to do so? Why didn't I snuff out your life as I did your mothers? It was simple really, you are the only one with any real value, and that's why I come to you today… I'm willing to offer you a trade my son's life for yours."

Alexis looked at her incredulously and snorted softly, "I think you have been in one too many battles, I have daughters', two daughters and no sons."

Helena smiled at her, "That's what you think."

**A Safe House**

Sonny opened the door and ushered his guests in. As they all sat down in the plush accommodations, he noted the fear that resided in all of their faces.

He checked his watch again and cleared his throat, "Look every minute that I'm away from Port Charles is another minute that I can't be out there looking for Alexis. I'm leaving you guys here while I team up with Luke to bring her home."

Vehement denials met his command to go alone and he swore again softly, "Look this isn't an option. This is how it has to be. Alexis's life is in danger."

Nikolas nodded, "Look, I will do whatever it takes to bring my aunt back safe and sound to me and her children. I don't like the idea that she's in the hands of Helena anymore than you do but you also have to think rationally Sonny. Where would Alexis want you to be?"

Kristina snorted loudly, "Look Nikolas I love you and all but you must realize that when it comes to Alexis, common sense has never been one of Sonny's strong suits. He loves my sister and the mere idea of being away from her when she needs him is unfathomable to him. Look, Sonny I'm all for you helping to save my sister from Helena but you are not leaving here without me."

Stefan started to stand up but Kristina put her hand on his shoulder, "Look everyone I know how much each of you loves Alexis but right now our priority is making sure that she stays alive and to do that you guys have to be safe."

Jax stood up and said, "I for one am opposed to having Sonny lead any operations to rescue Alexis from Helena's clutches. Haven't we forgotten that when Alexis was in danger from Helena the last time that you were unable to protect her."

Stefan stood up and grimaced softly, "I've never been one to agree with Jasper Jax on anything but I agree with you on this point. Sonny was unable to protect my sister the last time from my mother's talons, what makes him assume that this instance will have a different outcome?"

Kristina was the one to speak for an exasperated Sonny, "Look this is how it's going to go. Jax, you are a great friend of me and I love you for bringing me back to my sister but sit down. You are used to climbing mountains not dealing with age-old psychopaths. Stefan, we know darn good and well that you have been missing Nikolas terribly since your separation and you are still in no condition to go up against Helena again. You guys, stay together, bond mutually and by the time we come back here with Alexis to pick you all up you will be happy."

Sonny laughed quietly at her outburst and then spoke up, "Okay Kristina, you've given great reasons why everyone else shouldn't come back with me to Port Charles but what about you? Alexis would never forgive me if you put yourself in harm's way just to satisfy your dangerous side."

Kristina folded her arms and said, "This is my sister out there Sonny. My sister. A sister that has believed that I was dead for the last 5 years, and for one whom she carried the guilt of my death on her shoulders as well as a lot of anger. I don't want her to go through life thinking that she was the only one who fought for me. It's my turn."

Sonny nodded understanding at once what she was saying. Turning to Jax, Courtney, Nikolas, Emily, and Stefan he spoke softly, "We all love Alexis in our intensities. I don't want this to be misconstrued…you will always have a special place in her heart, I'm just trying to get her back to us so that we can enjoy her between all of us."

Jax looked away actually touched by the words that Sonny had spoken. Courtney walked over and gave Sonny and Kristina a hug and kisses and wished them good luck.

Jax walked over to him and gruffly extended his hand, "I've never liked you Corinthos. That has always been obvious but what's also always been obvious is how much Alexis cared for you, even when it seemed like she was trying to be anything but. Be safe and bring her back to the people that love her."

Jax pulled Kristina into a hug and kissed her softly on the head, "I love you kid, when I thought I lost you or was responsible for your death I wanted to break apart. I didn't have that option because your sister needed me too much to help bring your namesake into the world. Be safe and bring her back to us."

Kristina nodded and pulled her brother Stefan into a hug. He squeezed her to him tightly and kissed his cheek softly, "I love you. I love our sister and our family. I'm protecting them from Helena the only way I know how, the only way you taught me. Face to face confrontation."

Stefan nodded and pulled back and sat down while Nikolas grabbed her into a bear hug, "I just got you back I don't want to send you into danger again. I do know what your motivation is though so, I won't stand in your way."

Kristina nodded and pulled back while Nikolas extended his hand to Sonny. "Good luck man."

Sonny nodded as Emily walked over and took Sonny' hands in hers, "I know she loves you. I know you love her. For now put that love aside and think rationally. By refusing to step out of the equation you are putting both of your children in danger of losing their parents Helena isn't worth it. She's not worth anything that you are willing to do to make sure that Alexis gets home safe."

Sonny nodded as Emily kissed him gently on the forehead. She turned towards Kristina and pulled her into a hug, "Welcome home seems little for what you've probably endured at the hands of everyone in this rooms worst enemy but I'm glad you here. Keep safe and take Alexis our love."

* * *

Thanks EP 


	9. Chapter 8

Note: I'm back and thanks for all the warm thoughts and emails. Let me know what you think of this latest update.  
Thanks EP

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Luke sat down in his office with a shot of scotch on one side and his trusty laptop in front of him. He punched a series of keys while tapping his fingers impatiently on the keyboard, willing the computer to show a response. He was greeted with silence at first but then a series of lights blipped on the screen and he sat back in satisfaction. "So there you are little Natasha, thought you could slip away from me did you?" He picked up his shot and downed in one gulp as his eyes returned to the screen intent on watching all movement. The light suddenly disappeared and he looked at the screen in confusion. He started tapping on the keys and then hitting the box as he tried to return the light to the screen.

**Back in Port Charles**

Sonny threw the keys to the penthouse on the desk and took off his jacket angrily. He put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes praying for strength,

"Where the hell is Spencer? We need to be finding Alexis and when we go to his office he's nowhere to be found."

Kristina walked in the penthouse and shut the door behind her gently. She laughed softly, "It's good to know some things haven't changed, you still don't know how to handle your anger Sonny. Now my sister has never been stupid, misguided perhaps, but never stupid. If she teamed up with Luke Spencer it's because she trusts him right? Just wait for his signal before you go off all half-cocked."

Sonny nodded and sat down and put his head in hands, "She's in danger Kristina and I can't think straight. We just got back to where we should've been 5 years ago had it not been for my stupid code and believing that I should've stayed with Carly."

Kristina sat down next to Sonny and said, "She never stopped loving you, you know. She just shut down emotionally in front of you to protect herself. It was the only way."

**Helena/Alexis**

"So what? You expect me to believe that Helena says that I have a son that I don't remember and suddenly I believe that I have a son?"

Helena laughed softly, "Well that mind therapy must've really worked on you. I told Mikkos that it wasn't necessary for you to not have memory of your firstborn but he felt that it was for the best after all… you didn't exactly enjoy the conception."

Alexis visibly flinched as the words of Helena pierced through her mind. She started to get agitated and started to rub her forehead trying to renege herself of the words that came out of her mouth.

She spat out softly, "Why are you insistent on lying Helena? What do you hope to gain by filling my head with lies? I know damn good and well that I didn't have a child before my daughter Kristina, I would've remembered. I would've remembered a child; I would've remembered a child borne out of love. I would've remembered."

Helena laughed softly, "Would you've remembered being raped?"

**Next Morning**

Sonny and Kristina sat down at the kitchen table while Sonny placed an omelet in front of Kristina to eat.

"Come on, you've got to eat. Alexis will never forgive me if I don't keep you healthy for when she gets back."

Kristina nodded wordlessly and picked up her fork and started eating. Sonny sat down in front of her and started to eat when the door flung open.

Luke Spencer ran into the penthouse and swore when he saw Kristina.

"Sorry baby girl, it's just each time I come in here and I see you and I can't believe that the Wicked Witch let you go or that demon of your brother goes for that matter."

Kristina rolled her eyes and said, "Luke please get to the point why are you here? Has there been any news on Alexis is that why you're here?"

Luke nodded softly and swore under his breath, "Look I didn't want to have to be the bearer of bad news but I should warn you, what I've come to say isn't good."

Sonny stood up and exhaled a deep breath, "What do you have to say? What is it?"

Luke handed him the paper and said, "I take it you haven't read this morning's paper? It's not good news Sonny. I don't know what to think."

Kristina walked up behind Sonny and strained to read the paper over his shoulder. The headlines made her gasp, "ATTORNEY'S PLANE WENT DOWN OVER THE SEA. POLICE AREN'T HOPEFUL OF SURVIVORS."

**Next Morning - An Undisclosed Location**

Helena sat the paper down in front of Alexis at the breakfast table. She reviewed the headlines and smiled softly.

"So Helena, this is why you wanted to me to fly to you on the plane. You wanted a chance to put my family and friends through more pain, is that it?"

Alexis sat the paper back down on the table and leaned back in her chair as the words from last night ran through her mind, " Helena what is your game? Why all the secrecy? We still haven't established the truth of the lie you spoke last night. The lie you uttered the one that I had a child a son that I don't remember?"

Helena sat down in front of her and said, "The next couple of hours that will turn into days will be used for you to remember your past. I want you to remember who you were and what happened the time that you bore your son."

Alexis gripped her hand onto the table and spoke softly, "If I have to yell to you at every moment I will. I don't have a son, I wouldn't have a child that I didn't remember, brainwashing techniques or not."

Helena laughed, "You are in for quite a surprise. Natasha, you are about to learn the truth, the whole truth of what happened before you went to Boarding School."

**Sonny's Penthouse**

The silence of the penthouse under-lied the tension that was present there. Sonny refused to speak instead choosing to fill up on alcohol while Kristina sat on the couch curled up into a ball trying to focus on her feelings.

Sonny sat down next to her and held out his hand silently in offering. Kristina stared at the hand and said, "She wants us to be together, you know that don't you? No fights, no blaming, just family here for each other during this time."

Sonny nodded and pulled Kristina into his arms, "You are my sister. If nothing else, you are my sister. These last couple of years, I've gone through many changes not many of them are good. All of them were for love, love of the wrong person. I loved myself too much and not the person who needed to be loved. I wanted to believe more than anything that going back to Carly was the right decision, I now know it wasn't and I'm scared Kristina. I'm scared that I will never have a chance to make it up to her. She has to be okay, my mind and my heart won't let me think anything else."

Kristina nodded and said, "Did Luke tell us what our next course of action is?"

Sonny shook his head, "He didn't seem too stumped that Helena would do this. I hope he has a better course of action than this."

**Jason/Carly**

"Look, I'm going back Jason, he needs me. He needs me and our family."

Jason swore to himself, "Look Carly, if he just lost Alexis, I mean really lost Alexis the last person in the world that he wants to talk to is you. The paper didn't say anything else except that her plane went down; if you are thinking of this as another way to get closer to Sonny forget it. He won't let anyone in on his grief, and especially not someone who hated her with a vengeance."

Carly rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Alexis was his lawyer, and although I hate to admit she was a friend to him. If she's **really **dead then Sonny must be devastated, she was after all the mother of his daughter, Kristina. Speaking of which, I'm sure that we should take Kristina and Molly with us so that Sonny can be surrounded with her children."

Jason snorted in laughter, "That's great Carly, play the children card. Bring his children of the woman that he just loved and lost so you can weasel your way in. I thought that taught you in Fernhaven to leave Sonny alone and that he was bad for you."

Carly looked at him in disgust, "I don't want Sonny back Jason. I'm not out for him at the moment; I just want to be there for him as a friend nothing else."

Jason nodded not believing her for a second, "Look we will go back to Port Charles to check on Sonny but just you and I. I'm not 100 sure that the danger surrounding the children has disappeared."

Carly nodded in agreement and reached for the phone, "I'll make the arrangements."

**Sonny's Penthouse**

The knock on his penthouse door came as no surprise to him. He knew without a doubt who it was he knew he couldn't stay away. Kristina was sitting on the couch trying to convince Stefan over the phone that he didn't need to return to Port Charles to help capture Helena and rescue Alexis and that the paper was obviously a hoax.

Sonny crossed the room and opened the door. As it was flung open, Ric came storming in, "Where is she?"

Sonny leaned against the doorjamb in disgust. "Nice to see you too Ric." Closing the door behind his brother he turned around as his brother locked eyes with Kristina. He scrutinized her for a moment and then turned back to his brother. "Where is she Sonny?"

Sonny cleared his throat, "Where is who Ric?"

Kristina turned to the interesting conversation that was brewing in front of her, "Ric?"

Sonny looked at her and nodded, "Ric meet Kristina."

Ric looked at Kristina in question, "Kristina, it's nice to meet you. Do you have a last name to go with that first name?"

Sonny cleared his throat. He hated to interrupt his brother's flirting but he wanted to know the purpose of his visit, "Look Ric, why are you here? Whom are you asking for?"

Ric turned to his brother, "I got the newspaper, and I know she's dead. Where's Molly Sonny? I'm taking my daughter with me at this moment, right now. We are leaving Port Charles on this evening's plane."

Luke sat staring at the screen in his office, willing the light to reappear. He was angered at the thought that Helena had possibly gotten away with something when he exhaled a deep breath. There was still a chance that she hadn't gotten the upper hand. He may still have a chance with Helena and a chance to rescue Alexis. All he had to do was bide his time and wait.

Sonny swore softly and shook his head, "You are incredible Ric. Just incredible, she's been missing for less than 24 hours and you are automatically here to gain custody of Molly? Can't you just wait until her body is found, that is if she's dead?"

Ric laughed softly, "Oh I get it, I'm just supposed to leave my newborn daughter into this mobsters care and assume that everything will be alright. You couldn't even keep Alexis safe the first time that Helena kidnapped her and now that Helena has probably executed her…."

Kristina cleared her throat to speak. She had been transfixed by the interchange between the brothers but felt the need to interrupt. "Ric, if I may, I have to agree with Sonny on this one. We don't know the whereabouts of Alexis and until we do I think that Molly is safer where she is."

Ric snorted in disbelief, "Who's she Sonny? Is she the next beautiful addition to the Sonny lovers club? She's going to make everything okay for you and help placate your conscious when you make life and death decisions, is she going to pat you on the back and help everything be okay? No, that's Alexis's job and I don't think you could've replaced her already."

It came so fast that he wasn't prepared for it so he didn't know how to prevent when it happened. The red head planted the blow across his face quicker than he was prepared for.

"Look Ric, I don't know what your problem is but it seems to be an underlying problem with all of my sister's ex-suitors, underestimating my sister and her decisions… Yes that's right Ric, sister. I'm the sister from the dead, the one that Alexis told you about I'm sure. I'm the reason that she's not with Sonny in the first place so the next time you want to come here and push your weight around remember this, I know where my nieces are, and I've been in captivity with my brother for longer than you even know. He taught me all kinds of tricks of the trade so I can make Molly and Kristina disappear and I won't hesitate if I feel that I or my sister or her children are being threatened."

Ric stared at the red-haired spitfire in shock, "What would you have me do then Kristina? Should I just sit back while my daughter is in danger hanging around this mobster and her mother is MIA?"

Kristina crossed her arms over her shoulders, "You stay still until we've come to some agreement and we know what really happened with my sister. Molly is your daughter and no one here has any intention of keeping her from you but I will also not allow you to have her just so you can disappear while my sister is out there fighting for their wellbeing."

* * *


	10. Chapter 9

Note: This was a hard chapter to post, not because it took long to write but because of the ending and where I put the  
storyline with the ending, but I guess once you write it, you can never go back. Let me know what you think. Thanks, EP.

* * *

**Helena/Alexis**

"You remember your father of course."

Alexis snorted in disbelief, "Do I remember Mikkos? Of course I remember the non-existent father from my childhood but what does he have to do with anything?"

Helena laughed shortly, "Mikkos was always a weak man. A man that needed to be dominated and I was just the right woman to do it. With the combination of his position and my brains, we were going to rule the world together but he had a weakness, like all men I suppose. He liked opera singers, pretty opera singers that wouldn't further his plan so at times I had to intervene. One of the times, I'm sure your aware of was your mother's death."

Alexis counted to three internally trying to remain calm, "Of course, that was the day that you decided that my mother didn't deserve to live and slit her throat in front of a frightened child who had to watch your murder her mother."

Helena grinned manically, "I'm glad that you remember. Of course I thought after that one time, I wouldn't have to worry about any more repercussions. But what do you know Mikkos decided to bring you back to my home, **my home**, as though you were dignified to be in our presence. I was livid to say the least but happy to say the worst. I was now going to teach my son, my eldest son the true meaning of how you use whores."

Alexis flinched at the words coming out of Helena's mouth. "What could you possibly teach that bastard that you called a son, about being a sadistic son of a bitch?"

Helena walked over to Alexis and laughed softly before backhanding Alexis across the mouth.

Alexis felt the blood in her mouth but still refused to flinch. There was something at the back of her mind that was struggling to be set free and she needed to remember. She had to remember if she was going to put a stop to Helena's lies and help save her family.

**Sonny's Penthouse**

Ric sat down in the chair effectively silenced after Kristina's outburst.

"Is Alexis alive?" he spoke softly. He looked towards Kristina and Sonny who hadn't made a move as Kristina cleared her throat.

"Helena Cassadine may have seemed just like a simple nightmare that Alexis told you about. She didn't tell you of the horrors that my sister experienced at her hands. Is Alexis alive? Yes, but just barely because every second, every minute that she's forced to be in that woman's hands is another minute that she's chipping away at her soul."

Sonny cleared his throat as the doorbell rang. He turned to Kristina, more in control of his faculties and said, "Go upstairs. I didn't protect you when Ric came here but I'll be damned if whoever this is, will know about you."

Kristina nodded obediently and walked upstairs all the while stopping at the top of the stairs to listen to who entered into the penthouse and if it had anything to do with her sister.

**Luke's Office**

Luke opened the package in front of him with a grimace. When the package had arrived, he had been hesitant to open for fear that it could be a body part or something else pertaining to Alexis. He opened the box slowly and was greeted with a single, white, 5x5 card with the words "The Game is Afoot," typed in the center of the card. Luke growled in frustration and threw the box across the room.

Sonny swore to himself as he opened the door. He met his best friend's eyes who looked at him with a mixture of sorrow and anxiety. He stepped aside and let them in.

"I'm assuming that the children are safe because you are here. I asked you Jason…"

Carly interrupted his tirade with a simple, "Sonny it was my fault. I asked Jason to take me to you; I knew that he wouldn't want me to go by myself. The children are okay with Leticia, I'm worried about you. The news about Alexis…"

Jason cleared his throat, speaking for the first time since entering the penthouse, "We received word that Alexis's plane went down. We don't know what went on but we wanted you to know that we were here for you. Look, I've never been a big fan of Alexis's but I've seen how close you two were."

Sonny nodded accepting what he deemed was a good shot at condolences when he heard Carly clear her throat, "Sonny, is there something you want to tell us?"

Sonny looked up and saw Carly staring at the ladies jacket on the couch with rage and disgust in her eyes. He swore to himself softly as he prepared to hear another Carly tirade when Kristina came bouncing down the stairs.

"Before you go off on Sonny, I can explain Carly."

**Island**

Emily stood staring out the window as the leaves rustled gently through the trees. Nikolas came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her neck softly, "How are you doing?"

Emily shrugged softly, "The newspaper article has everybody up in arms but I'm still hoping it's just another plot of Helena to destroy this family."

Nikolas nodded his face buried in her soft, brown curls as she exhaled and began to speak, "I don't think I ever realized how precious life is. I've always taken everything for granted; my family and friends didn't deserve the treatment they received from me. Alexis didn't always receive the greatest treatment from me or Stefan and even Kristina but she didn't stop for one moment to think before sacrificing her and I just…."

Nikolas squeezed her to him and spoke softly, "What she is an example to us all. I just hope she can continue to hold on until Luke and Sonny can rescue her. I don't want to think about what she's enduring at Helena's hands."

Emily nodded against his head, " Helena is a evil force that shouldn't be unleashed on anyone. I only hope and pray every hour that Alexis is strong enough to continue to survive until help arrives."

**Sonny's Penthouse**

"What part about staying upstairs didn't you understand? Do I have to tie you to a chair upstairs to make you obey me? My god, you are just like your sister, stubborn."

Kristina rolled her eyes as she met Sonny's infuriated face. She leaned over from behind his back and waved at the fuming Carly. "Sonny, thanks for the compliment. Anytime I'm compared to my sister its a good thing. Hey Carly, long time no see."

Sonny grabbed Kristina's arm while she turned to Ric with a pout, "You see how he treats me?"

Ric shook his head in disbelief as he made his exit towards the door. He turned to Kristina with a smile, "Kristina, it was nice to meet you. Please make sure my girls are safe."

Kristina graced him with a brilliant smile grateful for his cooperation as Sonny flinched behind her at the possessive tone in his voice. Didn't he know by now that anything and everything Alexis belonged to him?

Jason shook his head in disbelief, "Sonny, you care to tell me what's going on here? I'm shocked to say the least at Kristina's sudden return from the dead, what about Alexis? Does that mean she's alive somewhere around here?"

Carly flinched at the sound of the woman's voice that she always harbored a secret jealousy for. She would never admit it aloud but even after everything she had done to separate the two, they still found away back to each other. It was the one and only time she had seen Sonny fight tooth and nail for anything. She had held him back in growth by keeping him from Alexis but she wasn't prepared to do that anymore. At Fernhaven, she had learned that the true cause of her self-destruction was herself.

Carly looked up as Jason and Sonny started raising their voices, "Look, what can I do to help? I know Alexis isn't on top of my favorites list but she does have two children that I happen to care about."

Kristina snorted unbelievingly, "Look, thanks for the concern Carly but it's not necessary. Kristina and Molly will be just fine. I'm here and Sonny's here and we are helping Luke trap Helena and free Alexis."

Jason raised an eyebrow at her with a grin and said, "You are staying with Sonny while this is worked out? What war occurred, last time you were here you hated each other's guts."

Kristina smiled back, "Alexis both motivate our hearts and if we want to help protect her we are going to band together."

**Helena/Alexis**

Helena sat down in front of Alexis as the blood dripped down her face. Alexis refused to flinch as Helena continued to speak.

"It was really hard for Stavros once you were brought to the house. I had to make sure that Stavros was afforded a chance to break you in, but it was always so hard with Stefan, Mikkos, and even Laura protecting you. So I had to whisk you off so that Stavros could get a chance to break you."

Alexis felt the tears roll down her cheeks as the remembrance of the words transported her back to her childhood.

_Flashback _

_Alexis was a precocious 14- year old with dreams. There were dreams of a happy life, a life away from Cassadine Island and all the hatred that came with living there. Some days if it wasn't for Laura and Stefan then she would swear that she didn't know how she would survive. Today was one of those days, Stefan had gone back to school early and Laura was on a trip with Mikkos per his insistence which left the coast clear for Helena and her eldest son Stavros to cause havoc on her life. _

_"I've been waiting for you, for two hours. Where have you been? We needed someone to clear away these dishes." _

Alexis visibly flinched as she took the chair at the table and reached for something to eat. Helena stood up and snatched the plate out of her hand, "You aren't allowed to eat today. All of the maids have been given the day off. You are the only one here."

Alexis dared to look Helena in the eye and saw the anger simmering beneath the surface but she still refused to break, "Mikkos told me…"

_  
Helena backslapped her in the middle of her sentence, "When my husband is not here, I'm the one in charge and today I say you are a servant." _

Stavros stood up and with a smile as evil as his mother's. "Mother don't worry about this little peasant. Get ready because in an hour we'll go horseback riding. I'll take care of her in the meantime."

End of Flashback

Alexis had tears running down her cheeks as the remembrance of that horrible episode ran through her mind, "Your son as you like to put it beat me until my eyes were swollen shut and most of my ribs were broken. Is this the great memory you wanted me to relieve?"

Helena leaned back with a smile, "This is only the beginning of your memories returning Natasha. I promise you before this is over you will know what your memories are truly like."

**Sonny's Penthouse**

Jason looked at Sonny, "Are you okay man? What's going on?"

Sonny shook his head; "I'm trying to get her out of Helena's clutches at the moment. Alexis sacrificed herself for the safety of the Cassadines and the Spencer's. Luke and Alexis worked on some great plan to help take down the matriarch of the Cassadines, Helena once and for all."

Carly snorted, "Look I may not know much about being a Spencer, but I do know that the Cassadines never help any Spencer's out. It's an unwritten code; we are supposed to detest each other on site or at least that's how my mother put it."

Kristina laughed softly as she ignored Carly's insult, "So, where are my nieces if you are here? Don't tell me that they are unprotected. "

Carly refused to offer her any words and turned to Sonny, "Sonny, how can I help?"

Sonny shook his head and started to tell her that she couldn't help when the doorbell rang. Kristina ran towards the door with Sonny hot on her tail. "Kristina, what part of I'm going to protect you don't you understand?"

Kristina rolled her eyes at Sonny, "Look Sonny if Helena wants to get you she will get you. I ordered a vegetarian pizza and its here. Besides, until we hear from Luke then we can't move. Alexis and Luke had an unspoken agreement about what their next steps were. If we are going to sit around and wait then we need to eat don't you think?"

Sonny pulled back and swore turning to Jason, "Look I never thought I say this but she's even more trouble than Carly. It's like trying to tame an unruly child. She's just like I remember."

Carly felt a smile bubble at her lips at the comment made by Sonny but she fought it back. She was supposed to be mad but the only thing that she felt when she looked at Sonny was the fear that currently resided in his eyes and the empathy for worrying about the missing Alexis. She turned to Jason and rolled her eyes, "Jason, he's just jealous because I don't have him running around after me like he used to."

Kristina opened the door and stepped back in shock. "Sonny? Maybe, you should come here."

Sonny looked up at the tone of her voice and went over to the door. After he opened it wider to let the stranger in, he was faced with a person from the past he thought long gone. "Zander? Oh my god, is that you?"

Carly gasped as she held on to Jason for support. "Zander is that you?"

All eyes were locked on the front door as Zander came in the door. "Look, where's my mother?"

Sonny looked at him in shock, "Okay you come in here after being dead for years and are asking me where your mother is? I didn't even know your mother so how would I know where she is? Why don't you sit down and tell me what the hell is going on?"

Zander came in the door and after slamming it shut dropped his bags on the floor. He turned to Kristina and pulled her into a hug. "It's so great seeing you again. Mom was really worried about you when she thought you had died, she felt so responsible. She thought in tribute to you, she would sacrifice herself and the love of her life to respect your memory."

Kristina nodded as she listened to his impassioned words about her sister and wondered what was going on. She held him in her embrace while locking eyes with Sonny over his shoulder and she communicated her skepticism at his words.

Sonny cleared his throat and said, "Zander why don't you tell me what's going on?"

Zander pulled back from Kristina and turned to Sonny, "Look I don't trust you. I haven't not for a long time but I need help finding my mother and since I heard through the grapevine that you are here and are on the task force to bring her home, than I decided to come here."

Kristina pulled back and looked at Zander, "Your alive, I'm alive, Stefan's alive but I don't understand how your alive and more importantly why do you keep referring to Alexis, my sister as your mother."

Zander sat down as he had everybody's attention transfixed, "Because Alexis is my mother."

* * *

EP 


	11. Chapter 10

Note: So I apologize for the totally long wait for the update but my muse was leaving me  
and I had to figure out how to retrieve it...This chapter gets crazy bear with me because  
I totally rewrote Cassadine history to fit me...but heck it's a story what do you expect? Let  
me know what you think and I promise I won't make you wait as long for the update.  
Thanks EP!

* * *

**Hours Later**

Jason and Carly had left shortly after Zander's confession after Sonny had ushered them out claiming this was family business. They now were all sitting around staring at each other while waiting for Luke to arrive who Kristina had ordered to come over as soon as Zander had stated that Alexis was his mother.

Kristina sat staring at Zander in disbelief, "Why didn't she tell me? I would've never told anyone if she swore me to secrecy."

Zander shook his head, "She doesn't know that I'm her son. She doesn't remember that I exist."

Kristina looked at him in shock when the doorbell rang and Luke came crashing through the door, "Okay kiddies you called. What's the big deal besides Zander here being alive? Zander, I could've sworn you were burnt to a crisp, worse than the fried chicken Cook makes me sometimes."

Sonny slammed the door behind him, "Isn't that enough for starters? Where are we on finding Alexis?"

Luke sat down across from Kristina and Zander, "Alexis is currently under Helena's control. I've been instructed by Alexis to wait 2 more days before activating the device that will tell us her exact coordinates."

Sonny swore softly, "Do we have two more days? People keep popping up from the dead; children are claiming Alexis as their mother and we are still no closer to finding her or where she is or the plan even."

Zander rolled his eyes and turned to Luke, "How is she? You've seen her lately but I haven't, how is she feeling?"

Luke smiled softly, "I'll tell you everything you want to know about dear old mom if you tell me how she is your dear old mom and why she doesn't remember you? Most importantly, I'm not your father am I?"

Zander leaned back after rolling his eyes and shook his head, "She doesn't remember me because that's the way Mikkos ordered it. Look after I was conceived and she gave birth to me, she had an emotional breakdown after everything she suffered. Mikkos thought it was best if she didn't remember anything so they erased her mind. She doesn't remember anything since her boarding room days."

Kristina shook her head as the tears rolled down her face, "She teared up just telling me how Helena murdered our mother. She will have an emotional breakdown if Helena forces her to remember that she had a child that she didn't know about…Why does Helena hate Alexis so much?"

Zander shook his head, "She hates Alexis because Alexis is the only true descendant of the throne still left alive."

Luke stood up and said, "She's what? Alexis is the bastard daughter of Mikkos Cassadine. How does that make her a true descendant? I know the history on Alexis or Natasha Davidoch's past, so what the hell is going on here?"

Sonny stood up and turned to Zander, "You better start speaking Zander, you have everyone here completely confused, and we need some answers."

Zander looked at Kristina and smiled softly, "Kristina Bergmann was the true heir of the throne."

**Jason's Penthouse**

Carly stared out the window as Jason came in the penthouse with dinner. "What did you get us for dinner Jase?"

Jason shrugged, "Just some food. Emily called to check in and was shocked to find out that Zander was alive. I'm sure Nikolas will help calm her down. Courtney told me tell you hi, she's kinda worried about how everything is going here. She doesn't want you to get too upset with the latest about Alexis and Sonny; she knows you still have feelings for him."

Carly nodded and turned away from the window to help Jason unload the food so they could eat, "Next time you talk to her, tell her I'm fine and I'm over it."

Jason looked at her unbelievingly, "You over Sonny Corinthos? That will be the day; he's been your obsession, your love and your life for the last 5 years, what's changed?"

Carly shook her in disbelief, "I grew up Jason, whether you believe it or not. My being away in Fernhaven, made me realize a lot of things about myself. Most importantly that my obsession with Sonny Corinthos has to stop, it's gotten me nowhere. We were self destructing each other and destroying people around us to prove too ourselves that we should let go. I should have moved on instead of breaking him up from Alexis. He was doing well Jase, and not just emotionally but he was growing as a person. I faked my death and then…"

Jason watched in shock as Carly started to tear up as the magnitude of her mistakes were thrown back in her face, "What are you saying then Carly? Do you regret faking your death to make Sonny and Alexis pay?"

Carly nodded, "I regret that, and everything else I've done since then. I knew it and I was jealous of her so I tried to destroy her in Sonny's eyes. And even after all of that, she's still number one in his life. I mean, how does she do that Jase? It's like she…. she just wins and its effortless."

Jason nodded convinced of her sincerity and decided to come clean wit her. He she sat down, "I came back to Port Charles and I wanted to know the truth of his feelings for her but I never got a straight answer…until you. You faked your death to ensure she was away from him; you embezzled money to break them apart. Every time I looked up, he was in her apartment. It wasn't until she lost Kristina, that it became obvious that they weren't going to make it… All of your scheming convinced me that there was something between them because; you never needed to do that to anyone. That means that you saw the threat to was there and tried to extinguish it unsuccessfully."

**Island (Helena/Alexis)**

Alexis sat in the middle of the room, in a chair staring at the wall. As the memories of those beatings at Stavros's hands pierced her brain it had shut her down as her past came flooding back to her in an instant. She remembered the rape/conception, birth and then ripping the child from her arms and telling her that child was dead, none of which she had dared to share with Helena. Helena had seemed pleased with her retreating from the real world and had sent her to her room to see how long sitting in a chair in the middle of the room would affect her emotional stability.

Stavros used to beat her whenever the house was vacated at the orders of his mother. What else had she yet to find out? What other horrors had her mind saved her from that she had yet to voice to anyone else? What if she really did have a son that didn't die and was alive but hidden by Helena?

Alexis started rocking back and forth in the chair as the reality of her situation hit her, she could very well have a living child. A living child a son, which she didn't remember because his conception and birth were too horrible for her brain to process so she shut it out with the help of her father. As the goose bumps rolled up her arm, she tried to focus on the good memories in her life. Memories of Kristina, Memories of Molly, Memories of Stefan, Kristina, and Memories of Nikolas and Emily washed through her brain. When the shivers set in she knew she needed to try another tactic to calm herself. She exhaled softly and allowed memories of Sonny to embrace her brain and she instantly felt a calm come over her and she remembered the night they conceived their daughter.

The only sound that could be heard in the darkened room was, "Sonny I love you," repeated over and over again.

**Sonny's Penthous**

The room had been cloaked in silence for five minutes straight as the reality of Zander's words hit everybody hard.

"Kristin, my mother was an heir to the Cassadine throne?"

Zander shook his head, "Nothing like that. She was an heir to the throne that the Cassadines overtook so they could become the next in line to the throne. The Bergmann family was the family in charge of the Russian empire before Mikkos in accomplice with Helena took over the throne and slaughtered the whole family in cold blood. Kristina was the only living child left of that family and it was her goal in life to make the Cassadine's pay but she didn't…"

Kristina looked up as tears ran down her face; "She fell in love with her family's killer didn't she?"

Zander nodded, "She felt horrible but the love that she had for Mikkos overran any feelings of revenge on her part. Helena didn't believe her to be simply content being Mikkos's lover so she had her murdered, not only for creating children with Mikkos but allowing the person who was in a position to take their power away back in the family and into their circle. So after she had killed her, Mikkos of course was devastated to say the least and infuriated. He had wanted nothing more than to bring Kristina back to her rightful place as his wife and make Helena under her."

Sonny shook his head in disbelief, "Well that explains why she's always been hated by Helena, but it still doesn't explain how you are Alexis's son and how she doesn't know it?"

Zander looked into Kristina and Luke's eyes, "Look I don't trust Sonny Corinthos, if nothing for the way he told my mother that he would crush her, can we leave or can he?"

Sonny flinched visibly, "Alexis may be your mother, but she's the love of my life. I've treated her wrong before Zander and I've apologized to her and asked for forgiveness which she has granted me with. What more do you want from me?"

Zander snorted unbelievingly, "Maybe you writing it in blood would work for me. Look, if Kristina says your okay then I'll continue with the story but if she doesn't you leave and we search for my mother sans the mob."

Kristina laughed, "I always knew there was something about you Zander. Something I couldn't put my finger on, but you sitting here ready to defend her tooth and nail just proves it. Look, Sonny is fine you don't have to worry about him as a matter of fact, if you really are my sister's son then he may become your stepfather one day."

Zander coughed to remove the thoughts planted in his head by Kristina and then nodded and turned to Luke, "I know you stated that Alexis wants you to wait 2 days before turning on the device but after what I'm about to tell you, we have to turn on this device now. There's no way in hell, you can let my mother be in the clutches of those murderers for any length of time."

Luke nodded in agreement, "If the story is enough to make me move, we'll leave on the first plane out of Port Charles tonight. Besides, what are you talking about murderers? I thought we were only dealing with Helena?"

Zander sat back and said, "This plan includes you, myself and Kristina. No Sonny."

Sonny stood up and walked to the door, "Then no deal Zander. I'm not letting you go rescue her if my name and my presence isn't there. You don't know what state you are going to find her in! I've been with her after Helena had her once, it wasn't pretty. Alexis and I have a connection, a bond, an emotional bond that can't be broken. It hasn't been broken even after years apart; I can get through to her if I'm there."

Kristina nodded, "I didn't know her all that well at the time but Sonny did help her once and he can help again. Please Zander, for me trust him."

Luke exhaled loudly, "Okay so now you know who the cavalry is, please tell me why we have to rescue her now? And who the hell is the other person helping the Queen of Darkness."

**Safe House (Everyone Else)**

**Note: I should've stated that my "Stefan" didn't try to kill Emily or any of those other crimes that happened while I wasn't watching.**

Emily sat looking outside at the water when Stefan came up behind her. "You didn't want to eat inside with the rest?"

Emily looked up at the sound of his voice and shook her head, "I just wanted some alone time. It's not awkward to you that I'm being confined to a house with someone who was once my husband's lover is now pregnant with his child and her husband. Not to mention you that I haven't really gotten a chance to know all that well and oh by the way it appears that Zander may be alive? Why is everything happening like this, all of a sudden?"

Stefan sat down next to her and said, "You are a Cassadine now Emily and as a Cassadine you need to be prepared for anything. With this family, we have a tendency to come back from the dead, with vendettas to settle."

Emily closed her eyes as a single tear slipped out which she swiped away and then a muffled sob escaped, "Alexis is in the hands of people who can destroy her. She knows what the true meaning of being a Cassadine is all about but she fought it down to try and lead a normal life but she will never know normal having that in her bloodline will she?"

Stefan nodded and said, "Alexis always tried to break free of the mold but for some reason Helena always dragged her back in. She would never let go of her hold on my sister and to this day I still don't know why."

**Sonny's Penthouse**

Zander looked down at his hands before speaking the next words, "Look, what I have to say will change my mother's life… Alexis doesn't know about my existence because she was raped by Stavros…Raped when she was only 15."

Kristina felt the bile rise to her throat as she excused herself to vomit, hearing those words made her want to empty her stomach. Sonny stood up shakily and walked over to the wet bar to pour himself a drink and walked back to the table with two glasses in his hand and the bottle. Sitting down he slid the drink to Luke who shook his head and reached for the bottle. Putting it to his lips he downed a third and then turned to Zander and shook his head.

"I've heard of sick, but wasn't Stavros her brother? Half brother, but still her brother?"

Zander looked worriedly towards the bathroom, "Aren't we going to wait for Kristina?"

Kristina came outside the bathroom door with a wet washcloth patting over her face as she wiped the remnants of her illness away. She wobbly sat down in the chair next to Sonny who pulled her into his arms as Zander continued, "Look I don't have time to give you a brush-up in Russian history because I don't know it myself. Look all I know is that Stavros may or may not be Mikkos's son and if that's the case there's nothing legally binding them."

Kristina nodded, "Fine…So my sister was raped by Stavros but that still doesn't explain…"

Zander interrupted her statement, "Alexis was fifteen when she found out she was pregnant with me. Stefan doesn't even know because he was away at school at the time. They forced Alexis to have the baby in a dungeon with a birthing table with shackles…."

Kristina started gagging again as Sonny felt the tears well in his eyes. "No wonder she fought me so hard for Kristina. She knew what it felt like to have a child ripped out of her arms and she refused to go through that feeling again even if meant committing murder."

Zander nodded once and spoke, "I know this isn't easy on any of you but I only just found out that Alexis doesn't know and when I was told of the connection between her and Helena. Helena wants Alexis alive because she can either use her to gain the throne or use me to rule it… Either way we have to save my mother."

Sonny looked at Zander in confusion, "She wants your mother alive to gain control of the throne? How does that work exactly? Why would she want either you or Alexis for the throne? The deal was bringing back Stavros from the dead would help her gain control of the Cassadine throne and through Stavros; she could gain control of Nikolas."

Luke stood up and shook his head stalking towards the door. "Look, you guys have two hours to get packed. I'm going to the office to pack up a couple of things and light that device. We have to save Alexis out of Helena's hands once and for all and we can learn about the rest of this on the way there."

Jason and Carly entered the penthouse without knocking to see Zander, Sonny and Kristina packing for a trip. Kristina looked up as they came in the room but seeing who it was went back to her task without speaking.

Sonny nodded at both of them before going to the safe and extracting an envelope and handing it to Jason, "Just in case. There is enough money in here for you and Carly to start a new life together away from Port Charles. You can never return, not even for Bobbie Carly. It's the best for everyone. Make sure the children are safe."

Jason nodded while Carly looked at the both of them in shock, "What the hell is wrong with you Jase? What is going on here Sonny? I'm not leaving until I get some answers."

Zander exhaled a noisy breath, "Look, we don't have time for Carly's mini-meltdown we need to save my mother from Helena."

Carly turned disbelieving eyes on him and turned her rant, "Look I'm sure you're all pleased that Alexis the saint is your mother but she gave you up for some reason didn't she? I'm only trying to…."

Kristina pushed Carly out of Zander's face before she had a chance to open her mouth, "You will not be in the penthouse of the man that loves my sister and spew your venom or attack my nephew. You don't know the story so please don't come in here and make accusations about things you don't know… You haven't a fifth of a clue about why my sister has to endure and still managed to rise above it all? You are nothing but a….."

"What the hell is going on here? Why is there all this fighting?" Luke stormed into Sonny's penthouse with his backpack securely tightened to his back and a deep scowl on his face.

* * *

**Thanks EP**


	12. Chapter 11

Note: I apologize for the tardy update, thing out of my control prevented me from updating  
sooner, let me know what you think of this latest one. Thanks, EP!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

**Alexis/Helena**

"Good, I'm glad you're awake… It's time to continue remembering."

Alexis met Helena's face with dead eyes as she spoke emotionlessly, "No need Helena. I remember it all. I remember Stavros raping me at fifteen, giving birth to my child on a table with shackles, ripping my child out of my arms moments after his birth and you telling me he died. I have a son out there that I have never met and will never meet, are you happy, you've broken me?"

Helena leaned back in her chair with a smile, "I haven't begun to break you. I am happy that you did remember your past so I didn't have to pull out the electroshock therapy to jog your memory, it would take too long and we are running low on time. Now that you have remembered loving and losing, let me tell you the next phase of my plan. I want you to grieve a little. Grieve because you did meet your son, grieve because you did get to love your son but I took him away from you again just like I took everything else in your life away from you in the same way you tried to rip Stavros out of my arms two times.."

Alexis met her with vacant eyes as she listened to Helena plot more emotional damage on her system, "I met my son, how is that possible? I would've remembered meeting my own child."

Helena laughed evilly, "You didn't even remember conceiving your child, how would you have remembered meeting your child? In any case, you did get to meet and interact with your child before I decided that you needed to learn about loss again…"

Alexis braced herself for the impact of the words that next came out of her mouth. Helena took her time watching Alexis's vacant eyes as she spoke the words that she knew would break her, "Zander was your son."

Alexis felt the world tilt under her feet as she lost consciousness.

**Sonny's Penthouse**

Luke sat down his backpack, "Caroline, so good to see you, it's really been too long." Rolling his eyes he turned to Zander and Kristina who were packed and ready to go, "Are we ready?"

Zander met Luke's eyes in expectation but Luke shook his head. "Sonny, we need to have a meeting before we go."

Carly tapped her foot loudly, "I've decided to go with you." Groans of protest were met with this announcement.

Zander sat down and looked at his watch fidgeting, "Look, we need to get going." Kristina shook her head and placed a calming arm on his shoulder.

"Zander, look I'm as anxious as you to rescue my sister. But we have to think with our heads and not our hearts."

Zander nodded as they all sat down. Luke looked towards Zander, "You still haven't told us how you survived the fire which claimed your life."

Zander looked down as he refused to meet anybody's eyes. Luke waited expectantly and turned to Sonny, "Get out the liquor Sonny. I have a feeling we are going to be here for awhile. Carly, you can go now."

Carly shook her head and crossed her arms, "I'm not leaving without some explanation. I've already told you that I'm going with you to save Alexis."

Jason shook his head, "Don't worry about this, I'll keep her here."

Carly turned on Jason with a severe shake of her head, "I'm going with you guys. I know Alexis isn't my friend but at this point it sounds like you guys could use all of the reinforcements you can get."

Zander cleared his throat, "Mikkos is alive and so is Stavros."

**Alexis/Helena**

Alexis stared straight ahead without blinking as the reality of her situation hit her. She had been so close, so close to her son but never knew him. She held him, he held his younger sister but then Helena ripped him from her arms again. She would never, not know grief. How much more could she stand before she would break?

Light from her cell filtered in as Helena's shadow filled the room. Never had she been filled with such loathing for a person in her life. She wanted nothing more than to squeeze the life out of the woman who had stolen hers ever since she was young.

Helena stood in front of her, "We make so many choices on a daily basis Natasha. We decide what we will wear, what we will eat, what we will do but the most important one is how we will live and love."

Alexis snorted disbelievingly, "So are you here to be my priest before you kill me. Do you want me to confess my sins?"

Helena laughed shortly, "Of course not. I know your sins better than anyone; I've actually come to offer you a deal."

Alexis closed her eyes, "I thought I was the one who would offer you the deal. I'm the one with the way that could bring you back your darling Stavros."

Helena cackled as she turned her cold eyes on Alexis, "There was never a need for a trade. You have nothing I want except for yourself which I broke… I wanted you here to break in front of me before I came to you with one last hope of saving your life…More exchange really, either your children's life or yours."

Alexis felt disoriented as the room spun around her, "I must be hearing things, and I've been in my cell for the last couple of hours grieving for my son that you killed…what do you want with my children now?"

Helena bent down to Alexis's level and grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up to meet her face, "You have an option, either your daughters' lives or yours. What will it be?"

Alexis didn't hesitate, "My life…I will always sacrifice my life for my children's."

Helena nodded and turned to the figure in the doorway, "Son she belongs to you." Alexis gasped as Stavros' frame filled the doorway.

**Hours Later**

Luke sat back in his chair after hearing the story that Zander had weaved for him about his narrow escape from the fire, how his grandfather had told him about his mother's fateful past and how Helena had kept Stavros alive after his supposed fall years ago.

Kristina sat in the chair shell-shocked unprepared for all the realities that had been shoved in her face, while Jason and Carly grew to have a respect for the woman that had always underestimated.

Sonny turned to Zander, "I wouldn't mind executing that father of hers… Is there any idea where I can find him?"

Zander shrugged his shoulders, "I never knew who he was until it was too late and by then he had disappeared… Listen, we need to save my mother…Can't we just go?"

Luke reached over into his briefcase and pulled out his laptop and placed it on top of the table. Turning it on he waited for it to boot up and said, "We need coordinates before we get on the plane. Sonny, I'm going to have to agree with Caroline on this one. We need all the reinforcements we can get… Jason we need you too. Look, I normally wouldn't want to face my sister's Barbara's wrath for taking her eldest into the line of fire but I wasn't prepared when we started this that so many people were alive."

Jason shook his head, "I'll go but somebody needs to go back and be with the kids and I think that should be Carly, we need a mother figure in case we all die."

Luke ignored all of their bickering as he looked at the beeping on the screen in confusion, "This can't be right."

Sonny leaned over Luke's shoulder, "What can't be right?"

Luke pointed to the red blipping dot on the screen and said, "According to this, she's on her way back to Port Charles."

**Plane over Port Charles**

She sat motionless in the plane with her hands tucked between her knees. She refused to focus on what would happen in the future, she had to live moment for moment. Stavros was sitting next to her chatting companionably with his mother while she was shackled to her seat.

She stared out of the window and prayed that she had the strength to handle what lay ahead. She had to give the performance of her life if she was going to be able to survive the next couple of weeks. She only prayed that she would have the strength to look her family and friends in the eyes and betray them. Betray them, to protect her children. There was no other way.

Stavros cleared his throat and turned to her, "Alexis we are going to be landing to Port Charles within the hour, I need you to retrieve your bastard children and bring them to our new home. I want to start grooming your daughters to be my whores one day."

Alexis nodded once sharply and prayed for a way to protect her family. She would never let her daughters be touched by this man but she needed an ally. Clearing her throat, "May I have permission to go to the restroom?"

Stavros looked at her once eyeing her with boredom and waved his hand and almost magically her shackles disappeared and she was allowed to go to the bathroom where she thanked god for small favors as she pulled out the cell phone from her ankle holster.

Luke and Sonny took turns pacing around the penthouse as Luke swore softly. "This doesn't make any sense."

Sonny rolled his eyes and said, "This was never supposed to make sense, this was always a suicide mission. Helena wanted nothing more than Alexis dead and now with everything that Zander said, I swear to you Luke, if she doesn't come home…."

Luke's cell phone rang and Luke excused himself to take the call.

"Luke?"

"Alexis, how the hell are you talking to me?"

"Listen, I don't have much time to explain… Just listen, you have to promise that you will do this if nothing else…."

* * *

Thanks EP 


	13. Chapter 12

Note: So I'm fully prepared for the eggs in my mailbox for as long as I waited to  
update this story, no excuse whatsoever I just ask forgiveness:)

Also, I stopped watching GH for a bit so whether's it Russian or Greek, I'm not sure creative  
license and all that jazz!

* * *

After hanging up the phone having sent Luke to do her bidding she sat down next to Helena and Stavros who were clinking champagne glasses in glee. Alexis leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, praying for this nightmare to come to an end and she would wake up back in Sonny's bed where this would have all been a horrible dream.

Luke came out of the bathroom, looking ashen as he turned to Sonny. "You're divorced and legal right? How soon can you get a judge over here?"

Sonny looked at him in shock, "What the hell do we need a judge for?"

Luke rolled his eyes. He didn't have time to listen to Sonny second guess every decision that came out of his mouth, "Just do it…Kristina, Zander we need to talk… Sonny, get that judge and then I'll fill you in."

Luke looked around, "Where are Jason and Carly?"

Kristina tapped her foot impatiently, "Look we sent them out to pack or something, what's going on?"

Luke held up his cell phone, "I just got confirmation that Alexis is alive."

Kristina felt the tears of relief run down her face as her fears were calmed minimally. "That's wonderful right?"

Luke nodded, and then shrugged, "Look, this is going to be a bigger war than I thought. Kristina, Alexis knows you're alive but she hasn't had time to process anything else… It seems like Stavros is really alive and well just as you told us Zander."

Zander crossed his arms in disbelief, "I thought the antidote to bring Stavros alive was a hoax. How can he be here if the antidote that you claimed to have never really existed? I mean, Mikkos told me he was alive but I just brushed it off as a crazy ranting."

Luke rolled his eyes, "How does Helena do anything she does? Anyway, according to your story the most powerful weapon that they have is Alexis herself right?"

Zander nodded, "So says Mikkos and Russian History, why?"

Luke shrugged, "Because Alexis may come back here married to Stavros against her will mind you…and she wants Kristina to marry Sonny so that they can't touch her daughters. Stavros is already threatening her with them."

"Hell no… No, I'm not doing it…"

Kristina rolled her eyes as Sonny continued to shout obscenities at them and Luke. Kristina crossed her arms in feigned anger, "You know, I'm not ugly…What's the big deal?"

Sonny turned incredulous eyes and said, "What do you expect? I love your sister as you well know; I wasn't planning on getting married anytime soon and certainly not to you… What are you thinking?"

Zander rolled his eyes, "If Mom wants it done, why don't you just do it and shut up already?"

Kristina slapped her nephew on the arm, "Zander, I don't know what your last name is yet so I can't call you by that but this happens to be the man that your mother loves so at least try to show him some respect for him."

Zander rolled his eyes while grumbling about Sonny and sat down. Kristina looked at Sonny who was still in shock after hearing Zander snap at him, "Listen, Sonny the call on Luke's cell phone? It was Alexis; this was the only thing that she asked from us…that we marry. Can you deny her that? Why does she want it done? To protect her children from Helena and Stavros, but I tell you what if she wants me to marry Stefan, I'll do it…"

Luke snorted from behind her, "Sorry princess but that's probably illegal in about 45 states…She told me to prepare myself for the war because we were going to need reinforcements. The one thing she kept reiterating is that her children be protected. Zander, she doesn't know you're alive but she may suspect and that's why we need to keep you on the down low."

Zander nodded, "I had a feeling she wasn't in the loop…She probably doesn't even know I exist if that's a consolation…I never thought I would meet my mother and then prefer that she didn't even know I exist. I can love and protect her without her knowing the truth of my origin."

Sonny put a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Look, you may never forgive me for how I treated your mother. At times, I stay awake with that very thought. One thing I know for sure, is that even without you being her son without her knowing it, she was linked to you emotionally. She was linked to you in away that I've never seen here with anyone. She always told me that she had no maternal instincts, but with you they came out naturally."

Zander pulled back as he wiped away the tears that leaked out of his eyelids, "I'm sorry Sonny." Sonny looked at him in shock as Zander pulled him into a hug. "I just wanted to hate you so much for all the devastation I saw in my mother's face when you went back to Carly and afterwards but I didn't know how. She always loved you first. Even after everything it was always you."

Sonny nodded, "Now that we got that out of the way, I have the judge coming by in 15 minutes. Who's getting married?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Stepping off the plane at Port Charles Airport, Alexis tried to fall into the background but was in for a surprise as she was bombarded with reporters snapping photos.

"Stavros Cassadine?"

"Alexis Davis is Alive?"

"Stavros Cassadine and Alexis Davis together."

Stavros grinned as he played the part of the lovesick suitor to a t, as he tried to pull Alexis into his arms for a kiss but she pulled back as the reality of her situation hit home. She was going to have to protect her family the only way she knew how but stifling her thoughts and emotions to ensure that no one was hurt.

Stavros stepped forward with her elbow clutched tightly in his arm, "I just found out that Alexis isn't my sister and while that might seem a little strange to some people, I've always thought of this gifted woman as a distant relation. Now that she's not related to me, I've made plans for her to become my wife so I would like to present to you all the next Mrs. Cassadine."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Luke clapped eager to see the kiss and Kristina rolled her eyes. Sonny leaned over and kissed her softly on the forehead. Luke rolled his eyes and said, "That's no good… You need to really kiss the bride."

With that he dipped her backwards and planted a long kiss on her lips. Kristina laughed as she was brought up, "Luke, you're crazy…More importantly to me, what's going on with Alexis? We haven't heard anything…"

Luke checked his watch, "We should be hearing anything any moment now…Brace yourself Corinthos. If Stavros is really alive then you are going to have to take a back seat to your gut reaction to sweep Alexis out of Stavros arms. She's there because she doesn't want him to hurt her or her children."

Zander cleared his throat, "Does Mom know that Mikkos is alive?"

Luke shook his head, "I don't want to inundate her with too much information. Besides we know that Helena and Stavros are unaware of his return from the dead and for the time being, I'd like to keep it like that."

The doorbell rang and Sonny turned to Kristina in disbelief, "I thought I told you no more ordering pizzas."

Kristina shrugged, "I ordered nothing. I have no clue who this could be."

Sonny looked at her to make sure she wasn't lying and then walked to the door, "Whoever this is better not be someone else coming back from the dead…I'm warning you guys no more, I can't take it anymore."

As he opened the door he was greeted with Stefan's scowl. He walked in the door and slammed it behind him, "What the hell have you imbeciles been up to in my absence? Why hasn't my sister been safely returned to us?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Stone Island**

Alexis smiled briefly at Mrs. Lansbury and then sat down in the chair. Stavros looked on her with a scowl, "Where the hell have you hidden my son? Where's Nikolas?"

Alexis flinched at the anger in his voice. Now that her memory had returned, his sadistic, evil ways never left her brain when she looked upon his face. "Nikolas and his wife left town with Kristina and Stefan. Far out of your reach, so you can't destroy them just like you are trying to do with me."

Stavros laughed softly at her words, "You think that my brother scares me? I destroyed Stefan when I murdered his precious Chloe…Something he never had the guts to do and as for your bastard sister she won't last long because I'll kill her myself and then I'll break you again."

Alexis stood up with rage in her voice, "You and your bitch of a mother have taken so much from me, you will not take my family from me…They are safe and out of your reach you…"

Stavros grabbed her arm and jerked her arm to him, "You will never raise your voice to me again. You are nothing but a means to an end; I can at any moment destroy you. You don't get to make any decisions or have an opinion; I will be the only one who thinks for you."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sonny rolled his eyes as he let Stefan into the penthouse. Stefan ran over and embraced Kristina before turning glowering eyes on Luke and said, "What is being done to save my sister from the clutches of my mother? Who are you anyway?"

Kristina cleared her throat and turned to Stefan, "Stefan, listen a lot has happened since the last time we spoke. A lot that will change our lives and Alexis's once she returns home, you have to be prepared. I think it's time to talk."

Stefan looked at her uneasily and then turned to Zander and cleared his throat, "No one ever answered my question as to who you were and why it's imperative that you be in the center of this family's tragedy."

Zander snorted at the man before him, who he now assumed was his Uncle. Kristina turned to him exasperated, "Look Zander, I love you and all but if you don't stop making remarks….."

Zander sat down and Sonny put his hands on his shoulders, "It's okay son, we'll get your mother back. Don't worry."

Zander nodded, momentarily placated from thoughts of what his mother was going through at the hands of his sadistic father.

* * *

Let me know your thoughts, thanks EP! 


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Next installment, I'm trying hard to not get so behind as I was before but I can't  
make any promises, let me know what you think.

* * *

"Nikolas, it's time for us to go home. That was Luke on the phone, he had some disturbing news."

Emily spoke softly to the group of remaining individuals in the room. Courtney lay contented in Jax's arms who had made up shortly and were committed to each other. Nikolas came up behind her and kissed her on the face, "What's troubling you sweetheart?"

Emily cleared her throat, "Jax, Courtney I have some bad news…News that's going to affect everyone in this room but especially Alexis. She's in more danger than we originally thought and we have to go home now."

The tone in Emily's voice made him flinch. After sending Stefan home to attend to matters concerning Alexis, he had felt uneasy like something he couldn't quite put his finger on…Now he knew what it was, whatever was about to come out of Emily's life he knew would change his life forever…

Jax looked up at Emily in expectation, "It can't be any worse that what Alexis is already facing right?"

Emily coughed, "It appears that in addition to Zander, Stefan and Kristina being alive, there are more evil people to contend with."

Jax stood up and swore softly, "What the hell is going on in this forsaken town? It's like Night of the Living Dead or something…Everyone is appearing again, who is it now?"

Nikolas glared at Jax for being loud at his wife while Emily sat down, "Stefan just called and said that Zander is Alexis son."

Nikolas rolled his eyes in disbelief, "Where the hell did that one come from? Look, I've never been a fan of Zander's but now we are supposed to believe that he's Alexis's son? Why didn't she say anything?"

Emily felt the kinship with the woman and snapped at her husband, "Because she was raped by your father, Nikolas." The moment the words left her mouth she regretted them as soon as she saw the look of devastation that now rested on his face.

Emily walked towards them with her arms outstretched but Nikolas flinched back as if he had been shot. "He what?"

Emily pulled him into her arms despite his protests as he started to cry, "I'm so sorry, honey. I didn't mean for it to come out like that but I need to tell you guys a lot of things and hormones…." With that Emily burst into tears.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Stefan looked at the room and felt the bile rise in his throat. "Stavros has Alexis now?" He directed the question to no one in particular, not really expecting an answer but hoping that the reality was far from his worst nightmares which were slowly becoming reality.

Luke nodded once, "Look, we will never get along and if it wasn't for that tall glass of water that is your sister we would probably never get along…Stavros has her and god knows what he wants with her."

Stefan shook his head, "I'm going to offer myself in exchange." Luke rolled his eyes while Kristina started to cry, "Stefan, I can't lose you too to this monster...We have to come up with a game plan…Anything is better than throwing yourself to this madman...Please for my sake."

Sonny and Zander who had been silent during the whole exchange gasped in unison, "Guys, look at this."

They all turned their eyes toward the news which showed a very much alive, Stavros Cassadine holding on to a disheveled, emotionally distant Alexis in the airport.

Stefan swore at the sight, "What the hell is this?"

Zander looked at Sonny, "I've got to go see her."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"It's time for dinner, sweetheart."

Alexis ignored the directive as she leaned over the side of the bed and then decided best against it and mumbled out a not hungry. She had been given the order to produce her daughters but now that the memories of her rape were fresh in her mind, the last thing that she could ever comprehend was having her children within 2 feet of this madman. She rocked back and forth on the bed in silence and finally garnering the strength met his eyes.

He could be considered gorgeous to some people if you didn't know his true colors, the evil that lay just beneath the surface would haunt her until her dying day.

"The girls are currently with their parents, Sonny and Kristina. They have sole custody of the girls."

Stavros grabbed her arm and jerked her with such force she fell off the bed. As she lay on the floor in pain, she swore to herself that she wouldn't cry. Crying would only give him strength and as she told Sonny once if you let them see how scared you were, they would destroy you. With the pain radiating from her shoulder she met his glare straight on.

"Alexis, I grow tired of these games. I will regain everything that is rightfully mine, you will belong to me and so will your children. When they are in my possession, I will systemically destroy them and you. All because you were the bastard child of your mother the little girl who wouldn't die and didn't crumble… You strove so hard to ensure that I didn't break you that I became intrigued…I had to know what it was about you that made you different, Laura broke under me but you didn't. You will though, this time I promise you, you will."

Alexis huddled herself into the corner as she heard Stavros storm out of the bedroom that she had been locked in, she felt the tears start falling from her cheeks once again.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Not without me, you aren't." Sonny grabbed onto the back of Zander's shirt to prevent him from running out the house.

Stefan smiled softly at Zander, "Look, I know you are concerned about your mother and I am as well but the best thing at this moment is to not push it. You have to let someone neutral go see her, we don't know what emotional state she's in."

Luke whistled through his teeth, "From the looks of Lady Law on the screen she looks close to the breaking point. It's probably not in your best interest to appear, after she thought you were dead after all these years. She has enough with Helena's spawn on her tail."

Stefan grimaced at Luke's choice of words but then turned to Sonny, "I think it's best if you and I go see Alexis…I'm sure that Stavros is probably keeping her at Wyndemere. We have no choice but to go there."  
Sonny nodded and Kristina walked towards the door, "I'm going with you."

Stefan shook his head and pulled her into his arms, "Alexis needs strength right now and if she sees you all her memories of what is going on in her life, will come back and hit her in the face…Besides, I don't want Stavros to even see you…he's ill enough and I was unable to protect Alexis from him but I'll be damned if you are hurt by this lunatic too."

Luke snorted then nodded, "Look, I've never really been a fan of your brother here Kristina, but he does have a point in this…listen, please for Alexis's sake."

Kristina nodded and then turned to Sonny, "What about the girls Sonny? Do we need to bring them home? I don't want them to be in the middle of this fight, but maybe Alexis needs them for moral support, what do you think?"

Sonny turned to Stefan and Luke, "Look boys, I'm all about protecting what's mine which is Alexis and those girls….What are my next steps, I'm taking your lead on this one, I can deal with mobs, but all this reviving from the dead by people who are plain lunatics is more your realm."

Zander coughed to cover his laugh as Stefan glared at him, Luke chuckled and Kristina giggled. Luke finally cleared his throat, "Okay mini mob king, this is what we are gonna do."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Alexis sat down in the chair at the table in Wyndemere. She had emotionally distanced herself from this whole world by shutting down. She knew that they time would come when she would need to pull in on her reserves but she couldn't do it. Not now when the memories of her past life were still fresh in her mind. She needed peace and quiet to become one with her new reality.

Stavros sat across from her at the table scowling, "Look Alexis, resigning yourself to your fate isn't going to help you now. What I want, no what I demand is what was ripped from me be giving back to me immediately or the retribution my mother and I discussed will be an afterthought for what I do to you and your loved ones.

Alexis met his eyes with a blank stare, "I've already told you everything I know…What more you want from me, I don't know."

Stavros leaned over and grabbed her arm when Mrs. Lansbury entered the room with a message, "Master Stavros, you have guests."

Stavros didn't loosen his hold on Alexis's arm as he turned to the housekeeper and growled out his directive, "Who is it?"

Stefan and Sonny strode in after Mrs. Lansbury and settled their eyes upon Alexis who they hadn't seen in too long.

Zander looked at Kristina and said, "You just married the love of your sister's life and now what are we doing here? This feels surreal Kristina."

Kristina nodded as she held the door open for Jason and Carly. Jason turned to Zander in confusion, "Where are Sonny and Luke?"

Kristina shuffled them in and then shut the door behind her, "Look, I didn't want to say this in front of the world but a lot has been happening since we last spoke…More importantly a lot has happened to my sister. As you guys already know Zander is Alexis's son. My sister doesn't know that nor does she know that Zander is alive. No one has told her, I'm afraid of what telling her could do to her. Carly, you need to sit down for this one….Sonny just got married."

Carly raised an eyebrow at this but showed no further signs of emotion, "I see. Do I need to be prepared for anything else?"

Zander swore as the doorbell rang, he turned to Kristina and said, "We should get that." Kristina nodded and opened the door to Jax, Courtney, Nikolas and Emily. Nikolas and Emily stopped short at the sight of Zander.

Zander stepped back and rolled his eyes, "It's a party now. Come on in everybody we have a lot to do. Luke just left here and he's preparing the Spencer part of this war….Now, it's time to prepare the Cassadines."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"As you can see the tales of my death were greatly exaggerated." Stefan flinched in front of Stavros and rolled his eyes.

"Unfortunately, that's not the only cliché that is currently working these days. What the hell do you want with my sister? She's leaving here with us today."

Stavros gripped Alexis's arm tighter until it went pale with pressure. Alexis still refused to flinch; she knew that any sign of grimace from her would set off her two bulldog protectors that happened to be in front of her right now and she couldn't afford to have anymore bloodshed on her conscience.

"Alexis and I have discussed it and we've come to the conclusion that we would like to have custody of Alexis's children. After all, I do plan to marry her shortly and this will greatly facilitate the transition. They should be living with us at once."

Alexis who had remained silent during the whole exchange met Stefan and Sonny's eyes with her own version of pleading. She communicated to them that she wanted her girls far away from this psycho. Stefan met her eyes with a nod.

Sonny smirked at the man in front of him with a grimace, "That's not going to be possible. I have custody of both of Alexis's girls as I recently got married. If you want to fight us in a long drawn battle out in court, you'll have to let my lawyer know."

Alexis met his eyes with a flicker of confusion and gratitude as she stood up shakily and walked over to Stefan and embraced him gently.

Stavros swore from behind her with a laugh, "Isn't this touching? I'll have you to let my wife go, it's time for bed time right dear?"

The fear that arose in her eyes startled both men while Stefan gripped onto her shoulders tightly, "Stavros, what game are you playing? Alexis is coming home with me tonight. Your power play is over."

Stavros cleared his throat and jerked Alexis back to his side. Alexis flinched visibly and let out a cry of pain that she couldn't smother. Sonny walked forward intent on pulling her away from the latest threat to her safety but was impeded by Stavros staring him down and Alexis slumping forward in Stavros's arms unconscious.

* * *

Dum, dum, dum...Let me know your thoughts, I'm going somewhere with this but at the moment I don't know yet... 


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: So yea I figured where I'm going with this one and I hope you like it.  
Please let me know thoughts or plot ideas, I'm open to anything because  
I'm kinda torn up about where to turn with this one. As always, let me  
know your thoughts.

* * *

All of the occupants of Sonny's penthouse were stunned into silence at the revelations that had been spoken to them by Kristina and Zander. The women were crying and the men were nauseated at the violence that was inflicted upon Alexis. 

Jax was the first to speak, "Zander, what do you need us to do? We are here for whatever your mother needs."

Zander smiled at him gratefully, "Listen, Stefan and Sonny went over to Wyndemere to see Stavros and my mother. I don't know if they will be successful but that is the first step. We need to know the emotional state of my mother. If she has remembered any or all of what I just told you than she could be on the brink of a nervous breakdown, and I won't have her in the middle of a war while that's going on."

Nikolas put his head in his hands, "My god, what am I made of? My father and grandmother are psychopaths and they have wreaked havoc on everyone who is important to me."

Zander rolled his eyes, "Look we don't have time for your pity party **brother.** My mother needs us now more than ever and we have to put aside our personal feelings of guilt or self-hatred and focus on that. Don't think I'm thrilled with the fact that my origins stem from rape."

Carly cleared her throat having been uncharacteristically quiet during the whole exchange, "I've never been the biggest fan of Alexis but if what you guys are saying is true than we need to focus on a way to get her away from Helena and Stavros ASAP. She could be close to losing it and I believe that we can all agree that I'm the expert on losing it."

Kristina nodded silently pleased that Carly was putting her own selfish thoughts aside and was worrying about her sister, "We wait you guys. We just wait. I want to hear Luke's next move as well as how Stefan found Alexis….She's the key right now, to everything."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**At the Hospital**

Sonny had to be physically restrained from killing Stavros by Stefan who now watched him closely under hooded eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. That son of a bitch wasn't even going to let us take her to the hospital; it was only when I threatened him with my gun that he gave in. What the hell must those days have been like for her. She didn't look herself Stefan."

Stefan nodded once in agreement, "I agree, she definitely seems more subdued if not broken."

Sonny visibly flinched at the word broken and stood up and started to pace, "Where the hell are those doctors?"

Stefan checked his watch, "I had Alexis seen by Tony Jones privately. I didn't want anyone else to know that she was here. Tony is trustworthy to a fault."

Sonny swore softly, "How the hell are you so calm when Alexis is in there fighting for her life and her sanity? This is driving me crazy and your acting as though this were a normal checkup."

Stefan stood up, "What would you have me do, call Cain upon everyone in this hospital until I got answers. Start threatening people? No, the time has come for us to be smarter than Helena, smarter than Stavros. Smarter than everyone, we've allowed them to turn the tables on us for too long now."

Sonny rolled his eyes, "Speaking of evil, where is Stavros anyway? I thought he wouldn't let Alexis out of his sight but he seemed nonchalant when we left Wyndemere with her."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
**  
"I wondered how long it would take you to appear."

Nikolas looked into the eyes of his father and flinched, he had never imagined that he would be face to face with the man who had caused havoc in his life since the day he was born.

"Where's Alexis?"

Stavros grunted visibly, "That's all you can say to me? I've been missing from your life for all of your life and this is the first time you and I are face to face after your grandmother's last fiasco, without all of the guards or Helena's goons, you ask me about a woman who should be a nonevent in your life?"

Nikolas flinched at the coldness he heard in his father's voice and asked the question again, "Where is she? This whole thing started because she tried to save our family from the clutches of your crazy mother. In the last couple of days, we've encountered people once thought dead and children no one knew existed."

Stavros rolled his eyes, "She's at the hospital your uncle and Sonny Corinthos took her after she fainted."

Nikolas flinched, "What did you do to her? Why did she faint?"

Stavros sat down, "How the hell am I supposed to know? She'll be back shortly anyway, I've sent my man to the hospital to retrieve her and bring her back to the house."

Nikolas shook his head and walked over to the phone and handed it to his father, "Call your man on his cell phone and tell him that you changed your mind and that you will allow Alexis to remain in the hospital for as long as the doctor's deem necessary. You will call an end to all of this animosity and will let everyone live their lives in peace."

Stavros laughed evilly, "I can tell that my brother and Laura have been around you too long. You should only be concerned with yourself and yet you're involved in the lives of everyone else around you."

Nikolas sat across from him, "What do you want from me? Do you want me to turn into you? I'm married, I have a wife and my life is doing just fine."

Stavros threw the phone down, "What exactly will you offer me, if I call off the hounds on Alexis."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Tony, how is my sister?"

Tony met the eyes of the man that he once thought dead and said, "Physically she's fine, it's the emotionally I'm worried about."

Stefan looked at him in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Tony met Sonny's eyes straight on and said, "Look, I'll be happy to discuss your sister's welfare with you but I'm uncomfortable discussing her welfare with the man standing in front of me. The last that I heard he was out for blood where Alexis was concerned."

Stefan was tempted to kick Sonny out of Alexis's health proceedings but Kristina had told him to be nice to the man that held his sister's heart.

"It's okay Tony you may continue. This man means a great deal to my sister and I'm sure she wouldn't mind him being privy to all of her health concerns."

Tony nodded once and started his diagnosis, "The blood tests show that she's 3 weeks pregnant. I've been able to patch up the other bruises that were showing on her body from what appears to be physical abuse. She's now in a state of emotional shock; she's sitting in the bed and not moving nor responding to any external stimulus."

Sonny closed his eyes as Tony's words rushed over him and he fell back into the chair and started to sob for the first time in almost 15 years.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Emily can you stop pacing, you are making me nervous!"

Emily looked up and met Kristina's sympathetic gaze, "I'm sorry, it's just I'm worried about Nikolas. I don't think he should've gone to see Stavros on his own. I wanted to go with him but Nikolas was insistent that I wasn't anywhere near his father."

Kristina nodded, "Trust him Emily; he knows what he's doing."

Zander opened the front door as Luke came shuffling in with a somber look on his face. Kristina met his eyes and said, "What is it now?"

Luke flinched, "Alexis is at the hospital."

Zander swore and started to walk to the door when Carly stopped him in his tracks, "Look I'm sure that Luke can explain if you just let him. Please just wait. Luke, what's going on?"

Luke spared a grateful glance her way and said, "Thanks Caroline. Look, it seems like Alexis is pregnant but has gone into a state of emotional shock, Stefan and Sonny are at the hospital with her but they don't know how long that she will be like this. They are also worried that she will slip even further away from everyone if Stavros comes to claim her again. Sonny took her away from the hospital while we fight this battle. He wants Kristina, Emily and all of the children to meet him at this location."

Luke handed her a sheet of paper with some coordinates on it. Kristina closed her eyes as she leaned against Zander, "How much more of this lunacy, can our family take?"

Jason put a calming arm around Kristina much to the dismay of Carly and said, "We'll get through this, everyone here has been through too much to just give up now."

Zander turned to Luke, "Okay so that handles them but I'm not leaving here without getting some kind of justice for my mother. She was destroyed at the hands of my father and Helena. I won't allow this to go unpunished."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Stavros hung up the phone and turned to his son, "That was my guy at the hospital. He tells me that Alexis has disappeared from under the doctor's noses. Would you happen to know anything about that?"

Nikolas smiled softly to himself, "Whatever happened to Alexis is your fault, and it's only fair that the man that loves her would try to take her away from all of this. Why don't you let her be?"

Stavros rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you've heard the truth about what happened in these years since your birth and the truth of Alexis's parentage. She is a liability to me unless she is neutralized and the only way I can neutralize her if I'm assured that she's by my side and I'm controlling her. I'll let Corinthos play these games for now but I'm warning you that I won't be patient for long."

Nikolas grimaced at the coldness he heard in his father's voice and thanked god for Stefan who although was off a bit was still a better father figure than the real father he had been graced with. "Where's Helena?"

Stavros grinned at the mention of his mother, "My mother is currently underground; I didn't want her to have the chance to be put back in jail. Shame on you Nikolas for allowing that to continue but don't worry I have her neutralized she wouldn't dare defy me, she knows her life depends on it. Enough about Helena and Alexis, tell me about this wife you've taken. Is she worthy of our name?"

* * *

I actually like the dynamic between Stavros/Nikolas, it works well. 


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: So here's the next chapter, let me know your thoughts:()  
Also, I'm maybe leaning towards a Kristina/Jason/Carly triangle but  
haven't made up my mind yet one way or the other.

* * *

**A Safe House**

Sonny watched her face for any signs of life but was devastated when she didn't meet his eyes with anything but blankness. When Tony had uttered that she was carrying his child, he knew that he couldn't allow her anywhere near Stavros Cassadine ever again or he would be in jail for murder. Hearing all the horrors that she had been subjected to as a child and was now probably reliving made him sick to his stomach.

The knock on the door came as no surprise to him as he had insisted that Kristina, Emily and his children come to this house. He knew that to some people it might look like the mighty Sonny Corinthos was running from a battle but in reality it was just the opposite. He hadn't made it to where he was by being stupid. This was a war for people far more intelligent and ruthless than he was. If nothing else, he would protect the family of those men while they fought the battle for everyone.

"Come in."

Kristina looked at Sonny and smiled softly, "Stefan told me, how is she? Has she awakened?"

Sonny shook his head once as Carly, Emily and the children entered the house.

"Daddy!"

He never thought he would be more grateful to hear those words as he was when Kristina uttered them and ran into his arms. He picked her up and swung her in his arms as she held on to his neck tightly kissing his cheek.

"Did you know that I got to meet my Aunt Kristina?"

Sonny graced her with a gentle smile as Carly situated Michael and Morgan. "Sonny, is there anything you need me to do?"

Sonny walked over to Carly and kissed her gently on the cheek, "Ever since you left Fernhaven, I noticed a change in you. A change for the better and I'm just happy that you're here and safe. Where's Jase?"

Carly felt momentarily overwhelmed at the tenderness she heard in Sonny's tone that had everything to do with a brother's affection more so than the man that she had always assumed would be the love of her life.

"Well, I'll start making dinner."

Emily piped up that she would help while Kristina turned to Sonny, "I'm going to go sit with Alexis for awhile if you don't mind."

Sonny smiled at her softly and said, "Of course I don't mind."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Luke's Club**

Luke sat at his desk with a bottle of vodka a shot glass. As Stefan walked in he noticed that the bottle was half empty and Luke was working on finishing it off alone. At the disruption Luke looked up and slid a shot glass across the desk to him. Stefan took it gratefully and emptied the shot within moments.

Sitting in front of his one long-time enemy he said, "What are we going to do? The safety of our families is at stake. I know that Stavros will only be so content with Alexis for awhile until he returns to his major obsession which is….."

Luke grimaced, "Laura."

Stefan nodded and sent the shot glass back at him for another refill. Luke obliged and sent it back and Stefan drained the glass in the same manner as he had the others.

"What are we going to do? It's obvious that you and I will never get along but we have to join forces to take down Helena and Stavros once and for all…not to mention that Mikkos…"

Luke nodded once, "Mikkos is alive but is fortunately in hiding. We don't know his plans for the time being and we can't be assured that he will remain neutral if bodies start piling up."

Stefan nodded once in agreement, "Why now Spencer? After all this time, people were starting to get back to their lives and now this….Our lives will never be the same. No one will be."

Luke groaned, "I can't even begin to tell you what is going on here….Zander is Alexis's son and hasn't even been face to face with his father not to mention Alexis who knows nothing of all of this and she's now retreated back into herself for the time being. Look Stefan whatever you think of me I never wanted this for Alexis, never."

Stefan cocked an eyebrow at him and smirked, "Who would've ever thought that you would apologize to me for anything Spencer?"

Luke met his gaze with a smirk of his own, "That wasn't an apology Cassadine it was a statement of fact. We have a war ahead of us and we need to get any and all of your hostilities out of the way before we fight on the same side……Understood?"

Stefan sent the shot glass back over one more time and Luke drained the bottle into both of the glasses and slid Stefan back to his. "To the end of the wicked old witch."

As they touched glasses an uneasy truce was called between the two who decided then and there to fight once and for all for their families' wellbeing.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Nikolas sat across from the man that caused his birth with an uneasy curiosity, "Emily is my life. She's everything good in this world and she wants nothing more to help me and other people."

Stavros nodded, "You sound besotted with the girl…That's good it will make it that much easier for you to control her or break her however you see fit. I'm curious though, my mother tells me that you have a bastard running around."

Nikolas flinched at the word that he used to describe the child he had created with Courtney, "If by bastard you mean the child that I made with Courtney, yes she is pregnant with my child. However, we both realized the errors of our ways and have now decided to lead our love lives separately but will remain amicable for the raising of our child."

Stavros rolled his eyes, "Your immaturity baffles me….Do you actually think that I want illegitimate bastards running around out there…no, you will schedule an accident for Courtney. She must be made to lose your child."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sonny sat on the floor with his children surrounding him as they played games on the floor. Emily was holding Molly on her hip while helping Carly make dinner.

Kristina came out of the bedroom swiping away tears, "She's not there is she Sonny?"

Sonny stood up and pulled her into his arms as her tears ran down her cheeks unimpeded. She grabbed onto his shirt to muffle her sobs when Kristina came up to her father and aunt.

"Aunt, why are you crying?"

Kristina stiffened at the sound of her namesake and looked down at the angel with the brown eyes and soft smile. She bent down to her eye level as she wiped away the tears that were falling from her face.

"I'm just a little upset because your mommy is sleeping and she doesn't want to wake up."

Kristina pursed her mouth in thought, "Whenever Mommy took a really long nap, I would just whisper in her ear that it was time to wake up. You want me to try?"

Kristina felt the tears threatening to start anew as she pulled her niece in her arms and kissed the side of her face, "Maybe later sweetheart, maybe later."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Nikolas stood up slowly while his anger threatened to rage forward, "What kind of cold blooded bastard are you? First you rape Alexis, you get her pregnant, tell her the child died and then kept it alive…."

Stavros waved off his recriminations with a sweep of his hand, "Alexis was willful, god how I loved her willfulness. I always knew that she wasn't related to me….does that surprise you? Well it shouldn't, Helena knew better than to keep secrets from me. The repercussions when I found out the secret would have been too scary for her to comprehend. She told me early on that I was the lovechild of her and the stable boy or was it butler…. I can't remember. I had him murdered at the age of 12 anyway."

Nikolas felt the bile rise to his throat, "And your child with Alexis, it meant nothing to you because it was illegitimate?"

Stavros stood up and smiled at him, "You are getting the idea now son. Of course I was interested in the possibilities of the child, who wouldn't be? If I could've passed him off as Laura's child, your twin brother I would've. At any rate this would've cut out the need for worrying about the lineage. However, Helena had different plans for my son; she shipped him off to parts unknown until destiny as they call it paired him with his mother."

Nikolas shook his head, "You're pleased with all of your machinations aren't you? You really don't believe you've done anything wrong….What about Zander didn't he deserve a normal life alongside Alexis?"

Stavros snorted once, "You're an idealist son, and there is no such thing as happily ever after. There never was, it's a ruse don't you get it? Even your marriage with Emily is a ruse, you couldn't wait to be unfaithful to her, and why was that do you think? It's because it doesn't exist. You must live in the here and now whenever it comes, but this always legitimacy is a must."

Nikolas felt dizzy at the words he father's was uttering, he felt as though he needed to take a warm shower to rid the presence of this man away from him. "What about Zander? What if I told you that your eldest son, the true eldest son was still alive, what would it mean to you? Would you even care?"

Stavros leaned back in his chair, "He is a nonevent to me as is his mother but a means to an end. If need be I could impregnate her with my child and then dispose of her and still have the rightful heir to the throne but I won't. She will marry me and I will have the lineage of the throne as well as the only weapon who could take the throne under my power. Don't stand in my way son, I love you but if I'm forced to make a choice you won't like where you end up…"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jason sat across the table staring at Zander who refused to meet his eyes. "Look Zander, I've never been one to mince words so here it is. I'm sorry."

Zander looked up at him in shock, "What are you apologizing for?"

Jason shrugged, "Whatever Sonny ordered me to do I was just a conduit, doesn't mean I agreed with it but there it was. I did it and now we have to deal with it. I know that your only priority is helping your mother out now and I respect that as a matter of fact, I want to help anyway I can."

Zander nodded and spoke gruffly, "Thanks man. I know that this isn't easy for any of us but I really appreciate the effort. I just want to see my mom."

Jason nodded, "She always protected you didn't she? Even when she didn't know who you were."

Zander nodded, "I think that's what hurts the most man. She put this trust in me that other people, Ned included told me that she never did for anyone, family included. She did that for me and I was her child, instinctively without knowing she was helping me because something told her she needed too. She took me out to make sure I ate properly, she didn't know how to be a mom but she tried and everyday since I found out the truth I go back over every conversation we had. I have scrutinized every look, every hug, and every kiss trying to define if she ever knew. Did she ever realize what she was doing unconsciously?"

Jason shrugged, "I don't think you can know, I don't think she could even tell you it was just unconscious."

Zander smiled, "I want so much for her to be happy and I just want her to know that even if that means never seeing her again or being a part of her life, I'm willing to do that. I just want her to have peace."

* * *

Review please! 


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: Here we go again, I hint at Kristina/Jason/Carly in this chapter (heck who am I kidding I blow it out of the water)...slowly though...  
I'm kinda at an impasse so it may be awhile before the next update...I'm going to have a serious chat with my muse and we can see what  
happens:)

* * *

Emily clutched her chest as she felt a shiver of pain run through her heart. She locked gazes on Kristina and said, "I have to find Nikolas."

Carly put a calming hand on her shoulder, "Look Emily, we need to stay here. If you want me to call…"

Emily jerked away and then immediately turned to Carly in apology, "I'm sorry, it's just I felt that Nikolas needed me and I get…."

Kristina came up beside her and wrapped her arms around her shoulder and squeezed her gently, "Don't worry about apologizing; everyone's nerves are on thin ice here. I'll call him for you and we can find out where he is."

The knock on the door startled all the women who looked among themselves. Kristina rolled her eyes at her stupidity and went for the door and opened it slowly. Nikolas stumbled in and Emily ran into his arms and held him to her.

Kristina tried to move them over to a chair and was successful as soon as Carly helped her move them to a chair. Nikolas was sobbing by now and Emily was cradling his sobbing face in her lap as she stroked his hair.

Kristina took Carly gently by the arm, "I think we should leave them along don't you?"

Carly nodded and they left the room.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sonny stood watch over his children's room as he saw everyone get into bed and curl up under the covers. Kristina currently had Molly and was keeping her contented with the help of Carly. Carly, god who would have ever thought, that she was capable of selflessness. She was prepared to sacrifice everything to help with this war but he knew that he couldn't allow any more casualties of the people that he loved.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kristina closed the door behind her and walked over to her sister's bed with Molly fixed firmly on her hip. It hadn't taken her long for her to fall in love with her new niece who she doted on. She sat down at the edge of the bed and cleared her throat, "Well here goes. When you were in my hospital room before I 'died', I heard everything you told me. All of the regrets that you had wishing that your life would be given in exchange for mine. I even heard Sonny trying to talk to you but you were too blinded by your hatred to even think about hearing him. I was never one to admit but I was scared when I first met you, my god you were magnificent. You were this person, this woman who you created from the ashes of what was conceivably a horrible childhood. You became my sister, my best friend and most importantly my idol. You always made fun of how I would push you to open up about your feelings, or how I would tell you that the planets were aligned. But what I never told you that I want to tell you now is that you were my Phoenix."

Kristina paused in her discourse to settle Molly down on the bed and was currently crawling upon Alexis.

"So I left you hanging huh? You want to know what I mean by Phoenix….or is this another crazy Kristina thing? I guess you could say that it is another crazy Kristina thing but you might change your mind once I tell you the definition of Phoenix. Phoenix is defined as a bird that even though is killed, rises from the ashes. I left you silent there didn't I. You are my phoenix Alexis and that's why, I guess I'm prepared to be patient….because I know that once again you will rise from the ashes and this time you will have everything you deserve in this life and the love of a good man and your children which is something you were always denied. You deserve this and the planets just won't you allow continuing to suffer anymore, it just wouldn't be fair."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Tell me what happened, I knew I shouldn't let you go to see that man. He may be your father Nikolas but he's an evil man."

Nikolas nodded in her arms as the memories of the moment spent in his father's presence rushed through his head. "He thinks that Courtney shouldn't have her child. He wants me to get rid of it; he told me that the bastard children that I may produce aren't worth the pain in the long run."

Emily gasped as his words washed over her conscious, "You obviously told him to shove it, but the big question is what is going through your mind right now. This isn't easy for any of us Nikolas, but I think it's hardest on you because you know what Stavros did to your loved ones. Don't let the fear of their reaction change you. They all love you and are able to distinguish who you are from Stavros."

Nikolas rolled his eyes, "I used to make such a big deal out of how Luke raped Laura and I would constantly rub that into Lucky's face, letting him know the kind of man that he was born from. Who was I to throw stones? My father is 10 times worse than Luke could ever be. At least Luke reformed himself, from what he once was, Stavros is bound and determined to destroy Alexis and he doesn't need my help for that….He's already started."

Emily pulled him into her arms as the young lovers, reveled in the comfort of their love and solace they could only find in each other's arms.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jason walked up to the porch at the safe house and saw Kristina sitting in the rocking chair on the deck. She was currently rocking back and forth without words. He was momentarily mesmerized by the rocking of the chair and was silenced when the chair stopped suddenly and Kristina turned to him and uttered, "Carly is inside."

She immediately went back to rocking while Jason watched her in contemplation. She stopped suddenly and met his face, "What are you staring at?"

Jason leaned against the wall, "I was just wondering what are you doing outside, I'm sure that Sonny would prefer that you stayed inside. I know it's true that you are in the middle of nowhere but you still need to be careful."

Kristina looked up at him and smiled and then spoke softly, "When I was a prisoner of Helena, my thoughts always would go to the simple things….What I would do when I was released, would I go shopping for a week in New York, go to a Spa in the mountains or just sit outside and bask in the fact that I was able to walk around a free person."

Jason waited patiently for her to continue and was almost convinced that she wasn't going to start again when she spoke, "Do you know that Alexis is pregnant?"

Jason flinched visibly and shook his head, "I wasn't aware, I'm sure everybody is excited…."

Kristina shrugged, "Everyone is handling it as well as can be expected, my sister wants nothing more than to be happy and I don't know if I believe in people anymore. Ever since I was blessed to be a part of Alexis's life I vowed to myself and her that nothing would ever break us apart again….Look what happened, my family is constantly being torn apart one way or the other by the Cassadines. Did you know my mother tried to break the cycle?"

Jason sat down next to her and asked, "She did, how did she try to do that?"

Kristina smiled softly and leaned forward, "She fell in love with a murderer. The one who exterminated her whole family cold-blooded and without remorse….She gave into his charms and his heart. He won her over with words and love and how was she repaid by trying to break the cycle? She was murdered in front of my sister with a slit throat. I'm about to break Jason and I don't know why I'm telling you this…"

Jason smiled and reached for her hand, "It's easy to tell someone that you don't care about things that in your innermost parts. It's almost cleansing sorta like a psychiatrist."

Kristina smiled, "How did you get to be so smart?"

Jason grateful that for the first time since they began their conversation she was genuinely smiling, "They tell me I was once slated to become a doctor ya know."

"Jase?"

Jason pulled back and looked into the eyes of Carly who was staring at them with a sense of unease.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sonny walked into Luke's office and snorted in laughter at the sight in front of him. The two heads of the prospective families were holding their heads in their hands groaning.

Sonny slammed the door behind him and both bodies jerked in agony. Luke looked at him crossly, "What the hell is your problem Corinthos?"

Sonny sat down in the other chair in front of Luke's desk and said, "I want a game plan. I just left my family with guards surrounding them, the love of my life in a catatonic coma because of the emotional stress her body has been subjected to….Not to mention…." He paused in his discourse to flash the gold ring now embedded on his left ring finger, "I'm married to the person who I will never look at like more than my little sister…Please tell me we are planning on doing something and doing it quickly."

Stefan's raised an eyebrow at the ring, "I believe congratulations are in order. Look Corinthos, if and I repeat if Spencer and I have agreed to an uneasy alliance it's for the safety of our families only. That has nothing to do with our feelings for you and who I believe both will agree we don't trust you but your loyalties towards my sister are proven and therefore you are an asset."

Sonny swore softly under his breath, "I'm bending over backwards for everyone involved to trust me and this is going completely against my nature. What more do I have to do for you people?"

Luke put up his hand, "For one thing you can be quiet, Cassadine and I have splitting headaches from our drinking game. For another, you keep our family safe and trust us to know how to handle this. We are **not, **and I repeat for emphasis not dealing with your mob-type associates. We are dealing with cold-blooded killers who have the unfortunate side effect of never dying. They get shot, they explode, they try to freeze the world, but I repeat and listen good and well Corinthos….they don't die."

Sonny leaned back and nodded, "I understand what you are saying but I want you to understand me… The love of my life, which in itself seems like an oxymoron considering my choice of business is at home surrounding by her children and won't wake up. She is pregnant with my child for the second time since I've known her and for the second time since I've known her, I'm at a loss as how to protect her from the danger surrounding us. She is my other half and I believe you both know what it means to love someone like that. I set back once and let her fight her battles on her own and it's taken almost 4 years for us to come together again. I'm not prepared to let this go by without my help. Know that gentlemen."

After saying that, he stood up and exited the office, leaving both of the inebriated men in shock.

* * *

Please review, I missed my take-charge Sonny...He's been kinda silent but I promise that won't be for long.! Review please:)


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: So I had been sorta standstill deciding where I was going with this story when I was  
struck, (not literally struck mind you) but struck nonetheless with an idea so I should be updating  
more frequently as soon as I can type. Let me know your thoughts and thanks as always for the replies.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"You like her, don't you?"

Jason met Carly's eyes with a smirk, "Carly, what's your game here? So what if I like Kristina? She's trying her best to keep her sanity and I admire her for that and I'm not going to admit that she's ugly."

Carly nodded and looked away, "You do know she's married right? She's married to Sonny?"

Jason raised his eyebrows at this, "It sorta sounds like something that's not going to matter in the long-run. Sonny loves Alexis as you well know."

Carly sat down on the sofa as she processed his words. She decided to leave the subject of Kristina alone for now instead she spoke softly her next words, "Sonny gave me thanks for being here with him and the kids and not putting up a fuss. I just put the kids down and I was wondering what is to become of us, Jase. I love my kids and I'm pretty fond of you too, what if this war tears our family which is barely held together apart?"

Jason nodded and pulled her into his arms, "It's going to be alright Carly. First of all, Sonny isn't going to risk his family anymore than is necessary and we are going to be here to ensure he's not making mistakes. He needs all of us now even the friends he doesn't want so we won't let him down Carly, I promise."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Couldn't sleep huh?" Nikolas turned back to the bed as Emily rested herself on her forearm and watched him from under lidded eyes.

Nikolas sat on the edge of the bed and began stroking her hand, "He's a monster, Em. A regular monster that doesn't deserve anything that's been bestowed upon him, but he continues to live and wreck havoc on the lives of the people I love."

Emily nodded, "I'm in complete agreement with you but what are you going to do about it? Have you spoken to Stefan or Luke about a possible gameplan? Options need to be thought of and soon Nikolas, Alexis can't go back in that house with Stavros. It will kill her."

Nikolas nodded in agreement, "What would you have me do? I'm not the one running this show, that was left up to Luke and I guess Stefan now. What can I do to help?"

Emily pulled Nikolas in her arm and kissed his cheek as they curled up together, "You can go ask in the morning. Right now your child and I need some sleep."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jax looked at Courtney from across the room, "What are you thinking?"

Courtney looked up at him with a smile, "Jax, I'm worried about Alexis. I know Sonny thought it would be best if we split up but I'm worried. What is my family going through in Port Charles while I'm here unable to help? My god, I know what Helena is, just being exposed to her for those short weeks. I can't imagine what it must've been like for Alexis all those years having dealt with everything that she has."

Jax wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her face. Just then the child inside of Courtney kicked. She immediately gasped and placed her hand on her stomach. Jax's hand hovered over hers expectantly. Courtney grabbed his hand with a look of wonder on her face and placed it next to hers as they felt Courtney's child move within her for the first time.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sonny walked back into the house and into Alexis's room and closed the door behind him. "Before you start undressing in front of me husband of mine, I should warn you that I'm still here."

Sonny froze in shock with his hand on his tie that he was reaching to unloosen as the sound jolted him. He dropped his hands and turned to Kristina who was stroking Alexis's hair gently.

Sonny sat down in the chair in front of her and smiled at her gently, "I thought you would be sleep by now not keeping a vigil on Alexis seeing as how that is what I was planning on doing. I never got rid of the insomnia until I was with your sister. There was something about how wounded our souls were that my soul found a kindred spirit and we were able to heal each other's wounds."

Kristina stopped momentarily stroking her sister's hair, "You speak of twin souls, you speak of love but I'm confused. My sister loved you with her whole heart; she was prepared to turn her back on everything and everyone who meant something to her to be with you, her twin soul. I guess my only question is why Sonny? Why? Why did you let her down when she was ready to sacrifice her whole life to be the love of Sonny Corinthos life?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Carly stood up and stared outside the window into the forest of the trees as Jason's words washed over her. She had always been a selfish bitch, a selfish child that had ruined everyone's lives with her scheming. But there had always been one person, one person that had always believed in her for the better and that person may now have feelings for another woman. She wanted to rage against herself and him for even thinking about looking at another person when she had made another life with his best friend.

Carly looked out the window as the tears gently rolled down her cheeks, she was not immune to her faults but she had always prided herself on being a step above of Alexis. Alexis the sanctimonious bitch that she so loved to taunt that she won in the end. She loved to rub it in that she had gotten Sonny back, when if she had just been honest to herself she would've recognized that Sonny was never hers to have. The moment that he looked Alexis in the eyes, it was as if they're souls met. Sonny wanted to be with her, and he deserved it and she wouldn't cause him anymore grief. Also, she had waited too long and hurt Jason too many times to stand in his way if he now thought that he had a future with Kristina. It wasn't right, not after everything he had done.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Do you want me to admit I'm imperfect Kristina because I can do that?" Sonny stood up and looked at her with pain shimmering out of his brown eyes.

Kristina shook her head, "This isn't a matter of assigning blame Sonny. It never has been, it's a matter of admitting fault where fault needs to be admitted. My sister loved you, whole-souled devotion as they say, she gave up everything for you and you did what to her in return? I know my sister loves you and she probably always will but she's fragile and the one thing that I can't and won't permit is for her to be hurt again. My god, she had to go inside of herself to get a little bit of peace and quiet. How do you think that makes me feel?"

Sonny nodded, "What do you want me to do about it? I've made mistakes, big mistakes, mistakes that I can't take back but I'm not the only guilty party in this entire situation. She kept Kristina from me for the majority of her life and it wasn't until she was in a life and death situation that the truth came to light."

Kristina grabbed his arm and took him outside of the room, "This is exactly what I wanted. Get all of that anger out of you now because I swear to you Sonny, I'm not going to let you blow all of that up at my sister. Did you ever think for a moment why my sister did that grand display at my "funeral"?"

Sonny shook his head, "I was too hurt and betrayed to see it for what it was, a smoke screen."

Kristina, "That's right, a smoke screen to get you out of her life once and for all. My god, she gave up everything for you and the only thing she received back was me dead and you back to your wife on top of finding out that she was pregnant. The only thing she could do was control the situation the only way she knew how…"

Sonny stopped in his tracks as the realization of what Kristina was saying hit him, "Show no fear. She decided the only way to protect our child was to show no fear, my god how could I've been so stupid."

He slid down the wall as the weight of his sins, hit him in the face.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Next Morning

Carly walked into the kitchen behind Sonny and spoke softly, "I heard you and Kristina fighting last night, is everything okay? Admittedly, I'm not one of her favorite people but if you need help…."

Sonny shook his head, "She just wanted me to see how unjust I was with Alexis after everything. She was just showing me insight into the woman that I claimed to love but never really knew."

Carly started to set the table as Sonny was working busily at the stove, "What do you mean? I'm not the first supporter of the Sexis club but I can definitely listen."

Sonny stopped what he was doing and flashed his dimples, "The Sexis club? Where did you come up with that one?"

Carly blushed and looked away, "S from Sonny and the exis from Alexis and you have Sexis. Back on point though, what happened? How is that you never really knew Alexis?"

Sonny turned back to the stove and after sending her another shot of his dimples, "She told me about what Alexis went through as a child and as the best friend I claimed to be how I didn't she was protecting Kristina and herself from me. She made me hate her in public, and for what?"

Carly turned away and said, "Speaking of home truths being shoved in your face, I think it's time you know what I really put Alexis through. I don't know why I feel the need to tell you this but after everything Alexis has been through, it's time someone else stood up for her. Sonny sit down, it's going to be a long story and I can't promise at the end of the story you will want to ever talk to me again but that's a risk I'm willing to take."

Sonny turned off the stove and sat in the chair across from her as Carly started to weave a story that began with her accident and her return, embezzling money from the club to blackmail and ending with extortion.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kristina walked into her namesake's room and jumped back in shock as Zander sat in the chair across from Kristina's bed watching over her and Molly.

"Zander, what are you doing here? I thought you had taken the bed in the other room."

Zander put a finger over his lips and shook his head and pulled the covers up around Kristina, "I just found out that I have two sisters and I didn't want to be remiss in my duty as older brother."

Kristina smiled, "I know that would make my sister's heart glad if she knew what you were doing to protect your sisters. It makes my heart glad and I'm just coming to this party late."

Zander nodded and said, "I heard you and Sonny arguing last night. I need to know what's going on; did he disrespect you someway or something? What happened? It did sound though like you gave as good as you got."

Kristina smiled to herself, "I'm just making sure that Sonny is the man that your mother and my sister deserve. He needs to be brought to see the reason for my sister's actions. He can't go through life believing he was the only one betrayed in this relationship, but don't worry. I'm positive that after my talk with him, that it won't happen again."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Stavros grimaced softly as he stood in front of the desk of one of the worst enemies of his father. Well his father by origin but no by birth, his birth father he had murdered in cold blood because he was poor. Yes, everything about his existence was fabricated and even now in front of the commissioner of Port Charles he had a real desire to shoot him just to watch him bleed but he held himself back. This part was crucial to his plan.

He sat down in front of Mac Scorpio with a grin, "I believe our families know each other."

Mac refused to rise to the bait instead deciding on acknowledging the slight with a nod of his head, "What can I do for your Mr. Cassadine?"

Stavros leaned forward in his chair, "My betrothed was kidnapped from the hospital and I'm very concerned about her wellbeing. Unfortunately, she was kidnapped by your local mob boss who I understand does what he wants with this town. I'm only alerting you to her disappearance for 2 reasons, one I'm just doing my part as a citizen of this town and two if your tactics in returning her to me are expeditious, I will be forced to take action of my own. If I take action of my own and resolve the problem, I can't promise that there won't be bloodshed and if that's the case it will be on your head, for you were warned."

Mac leaned back in his chair after allowing Stavros to exercise what he considered to be his rights and spoke softly, "I encourage you to look for your fiancée, I'm sure she must be lost without you."

Stavros leaned back in his chair, "I see that you aren't taking me seriously. Very well, you've been warned."

Stavros walked out the door as Mac reached for the phone, "Luke, it's me. We need to talk, no not later now, both of you in my office now!"

* * *

Reply Please:) 


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: Next Chapter, let me know your thoughts!  
:)

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Sonny stared at Carly in disbelief as the reality of what the two of them together had done to Alexis. Carly flinched when she saw the look of devastation in his eyes and sat down across from him, "I've done a lot in my life that I'm not proud of and this whole plan to keep you away from Alexis is probably the one I most regret and it's not because I fell out of love with you or regret the time we had together it's because when I saw her with you, I knew. God, I knew even then that the force of you two couldn't be denied, you made each other complete but I just didn't want to see it, so I did what I'm so good at which is falling back into my old routines of trying to hold on to what was mine. It's not right but there it is."

Sonny nodded and exhaled softly, "Carly, thank you."

Carly stood up in shock and said, "I must've left something out because I swore you just gave me thanks for keeping you from the love of your life."

Sonny leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, "I did love you Carly in my own way and you were right to tell me the truth but it took a lot of courage. You know how I feel about betrayal but you risked all of that to be honest with me and the least I can do is give you thanks. So thank you."

Carly nodded and cleared her throat, "You just gave me thanks but can I go out on a limb here and ask for your forgiveness as well or is that a pipe dream?"

Sonny closed his eyes as he absorbed the weight of what Carly had done and opened them slowly, "Give me time. I've lived a long time in the dark and I need time to readjust to learning the truth. I will never disrespect you in front of our children but for now, please stay away. At times, my anger could get the best of me and I would say something that would hurt you which is the last thing I want to do."

Carly nodded and smirked, "So can I at least ask you one last question?"

Sonny nodded as he stood up prepared to go back into Alexis's room and said, "Sure what do you want to know?"

Carly laughed and said, "This sudden change is this also due to your talk with Kristina last night?"

Sonny crossed his arms and nodded, "Yea in part why?"

Carly grinned, "I need to know who to send the gift basket to because I never thought I live to see the day that I told Sonny Corinthos the truth of a betrayal and he didn't go off on me."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Zander sat outside as Emily came up behind him. After glancing at her face he turned to go back in when Emily tried to place a hand on his shoulder. Zander flinched back and said, "Did you need something Emily?"

Emily grimaced and said, "I need to know where we go from here Zander. I'm not proud of my actions and I'll admit saying I fell in love seems kinda flat but I need to know that we can move on from our past."

Zander closed his eyes and said, "Look Emily, if you want to know if I hate you, the answer to that question is no. If you want to know if I forgive you the answer to that question is no, I can't forgive waking up to the illusion that the woman I married didn't love me. I'm not trying to make you feel bad or hope that you go inside and cry, I'm just being truthful."

Emily nodded and said, "Do you think that we can ever be friends again? I know it's a stretch but with you being the half-brother of my husband and your mother being like a second mother to me, we are bound to encounter each other from time to time and I just want to avoid any fights from my part."

Zander sat down on the edge of the last step and said, "My mother is Alexis Davis and that is all that matters to me. The fact that you are married to Nikolas has nothing to do with me; I don't even consider him my half-brother because I refuse to acknowledge that man as my father. If you're worried about whether or not I would put any undue stress on my mother due to the fact that we have a past don't worry. My only priority is to assure that my mother and sisters are happy and together, anything else that falls outside of that is not my concern."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Carly sat on the edge of the bed in her room swiping away at the tears as they fell with a tissue. Jason came in the room and stopped short at the sight of her weeping. Jason walked over to the side of the bed and pulled her into his arms and started stroking her shoulders.

Carly flinched away and said, "I don't deserve your comfort, I just deserve your pity and possibly your hatred."

Jason looked at her in confusion, "I don't see how you crying would inspire me pity and least of all hatred."

Carly looked down and said, "I told Sonny the truth, the whole truth. I told him the truth of my accident all those years ago, how I tried to blackmail Alexis's old firm into taking her back and the embezzling of funds from the club to keep Alexis away from Sonny. I tied it all up with a giant bow when I told him how I extorted Alexis to get her to represent me in the custody case."

Jason gaped at her in shock, "Why would you tell him the truth? Are you crazy?"

Carly laughed and said, "That's what the doctors tell me, I'm tired Jase. I'm tired of being the bad guy in all of this who's keeping the star crossed lovers from being together, I want them to have a clean slate and if they need to know every sin I've ever committed to get that slate then I'll give it to them. They deserve it."

Jason shook his head and Carly it him on the shoulder, "What? Why are you shaking your head?"

Jason smiled and said, "You never cease to amaze me, just when I think I have the puzzle of Carly figured out, you add a new layer and it makes me…."

Carly looked at him in confusion, "It makes you what Jase, it makes you what?"

The door opened as Emily peeked her head in and flushed red with embarrassment, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt, I just wanted to let you know breakfast's ready."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mac Scorpio had been through a lot of changes in his life and he wasn't looking to make too many more. So when Stavros Cassadine the man who wrecked havoc on more than one of his friendship's walked into his office and nonchalantly declares that his fiancée, Alexis Davis had been kidnapped by Sonny Corinthos he knew that he was going to have a bad week. He had immediately pulled out the Pepto Bismol and after chugging down a fourth had made the phone call to Luke Spencer that would surely arouse suspicion. At this point, he was far from caring what anyone thought of him, he knew the danger that Stavros posed not only to Alexis but to Port Charles on a whole so that was why he was waiting, albeit not patiently for the arrival of Luke Spencer.

"Mac, you know being in police stations give me the hives, why couldn't we discuss this over the phone?"

As Luke Spencer walked in with Stefan Cassadine on his heels he realized that he better leave out the stomach medication because it was going to be a long day. He motioned for them to take a seat as he watched as they sat down and looked at him in question.

Mac opened his mouth and said, "This morning I received a visit from your brother, Stavros requesting that we open an investigation into the disappearance of his fiancée Alexis Davis."

After laying down that bombshell he leaned back in his chair and waited for the fireworks to begin and he didn't have to wait long.

Stefan turned to Luke and said, "That demented brother of mine is declaring war on us Spencer. We have to come up with a game plan and now."

Luke nodded once and leaned forward to Mac and said, "Did he say anything else or was the extent of the investigation all he came to say?"

Mac shook his head, "I appeared nonchalant when he brought the issue to me but it was almost like a warning, if you don't find her and bring her to me on my terms than I will start searching for her on my own terms and you won't like the outcome."

Stefan stood up and started for the door with Luke staring at him in exasperation, "Will you wait Count Vlad? We have to figure out our next move, he's playing a game of chess that we have to be very careful in winning. It's all about the Queen."

Stefan leaned against the door, "This is Alexis we are talking about, we can't sit around and strategize while her life is in danger and that of Kristina's as well."

Luke walked towards the door and said, "The Queen is the most important piece in all of this, we protect her, we've got Stavros where we want him."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
**

Kristina knocked softly on the door to her sister's room and was shocked when she saw Jason sitting in the chair across from her sister's bed. She closed the door behind her and turned to him with a soft grin, "Jason, what are you doing here?"

Jason looked up at her as a becoming blush came over his face, "I just wanted to sit with her a little while. We may have not been the best of friends but I love Sonny and Sonny loves her so…."

Kristina walked over to the other side of her sister's bed and pulled the chair beside her and started stroking her hair and smiled as she turned to Jason, "You constantly amaze me Jason Morgan."

Jason looked up at her and said, "I amaze you? How is that?"

Kristina smiled and said, "I thought you would be the unconditional everything of Carly until she was carted off to the crazy house or jail but you seem to be able to draw lines and that makes me happy."

Jason smiled and said, "I don't always condone the things that Carly does, I do however believe that she's truly trying to do the right thing."

Kristina nodded and said, "I've noticed. She's been so much nicer to me and even Sonny has noticed a difference, speaking of which do you know where he is?"

Jason shrugged and said, "I was just going to ask you the same question."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
**  
"Mr. Corinthos, I must say this is a surprise. I wasn't expecting to see you here today, please come in."

The decision that he had made to see Stavros Cassadine had been one propelled by the desire to ensure the safety of his family. After hearing from an inside source within the PCPD that Stavros had been there warning them about the lengths he would go to get Alexis back he decided to meet with this man face to face. He knew it was probably a lost cause but he couldn't deny that he was constantly feeling impotent in trying to help his family and this man seemed to be the answer to all of those issues.

Stavros motioned for him to take a seat which he did and he looked at Stavros in the eye and before speaking leaned forward, "You aren't a stupid man so what I'm about to say should come as no surprise but this game that your playing. It's going to stop. It's going to stop with Alexis or so help me god, I will kill you. You won't know when it's coming or whether you will be able to prepare but it will happen and nothing will stop me from killing you myself."

Mrs. Lansbury brought in the alcohol at that time and sat it in front of both men and left the room quietly without saying a word. Stavros leaned forward and took a glass and sipped thoughtfully as he stared Sonny in the eye, "You fascinate me. A common thug of no social background whatsoever who was the screw buddy of my fiancée comes here and expects me to shiver in my boots when he issues a common threat. It almost leads me to believe that you were stupid enough to come here without knowing what you would encounter or who you would be up against. Surely you don't me to tell me that Alexis didn't warn you about me how deadly I can be."

Sonny smirked at him, "Deadly? Deadly coming from a man who was obsessed with one woman, a common girl who led to his downfall. Laura, I believe was her name."

Stavros felt the rage bubble up in his chest as he threw the glass at Sonny's head. Sonny had leaned forward seconds earlier with a smile because he knew Stavros's next move. This rage, rage about women he could anticipate he could even provoke him to show his true colors. Stavros stood up and said, "Don't ever speak to me again of Laura or what I feel for her. You have no right!"

Sonny stood up and walked over to him, "Don't threaten Alexis, she's mine and we won't have a problem."

Stavros stood in silence for a few moments contemplating his next thought. He had underestimated the common thug of Sonny Corinthos. He knew his weakness and had no problem in trying to exploit that weakness for his own advantage, "Alexis is a piece that we will not fight over. She belongs to me, we made a pact. She won't have to watch me methodically and meticulously murder everyone of her family if she agrees to be my wife. She has no other option."

Sonny snorted, "She has an option, she can get the hell out of here. I will send off to someplace in the world where you will never be able to find her and as god as my witness you are going to wish that you never laid eyes on her."

Stavros laughed in disbelief, "Then I'm afraid we've come to an impasse Mr. Corinthos, I won't give up Alexis and you can't seem to stop trying to fight for her. I do hope you will come to the realization that for everyone involved, your best bet is to stay out of this fight if you don't want to watch all of your family disappear or better yet her family so she can blame it all on you."

* * *

Replies please! 


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: Dude, so have you ever just like totally had an epiphany moment and weren't able to sleep because you were writing? Well that happened to me with this story. Before, I had even posted the story I had about like 60 pages written and when I kept posting I was getting to the end of those pages and needed to write some more which is what I did last weekend and the end result is a finished story! I know, we still have away to go maybe (5 more chapters at the most) but I'm pretty okay with everything I wrote and I hope you'll be too. Let me know your thoughts.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Stefan and Luke sat in front of the chess board and stared at the pieces in contemplation. Luke lifted a knight in the air and showed him to Stefan and said, "Zander. Zander will have to be the key that we play with Stavros to shut down his obsession to go for the queen."

Stefan leaned back in his chair and said, "Spencer, I would agree however if you were really allies with my sister in this then you'll know that the last thing on this earth she would forgive you for is putting her son in danger. There has to be another way."

Luke put the knight down and said, "Unless we trade one knight for a bishop?"

He picked up the piece and looked at Stefan in thought, "What if we pull out another bird out of a hat? What if we make Mikkos Cassadine appear?"

Stefan took the piece from Luke and looked at him in thought and said, "We don't know where Mikkos is and even if we did there's no telling where his thoughts are and who his loyalties lay with."

Luke smiled, "That's the beauty of it. We don't need Mikkos to actually appear, we need the smokescreen of Mikkos to appear. If for one second Stavros and Helena thought they would be bested by Mikkos then their game plan would change. We would be pushing them into a corner and forcing them to react."

Stefan nodded and said, "Our only hope is that we wouldn't have to switch our plans if things get out of hand. What if Mikkos actually does decide to come back to Port Charles? Who knows where his allegiances will lie."

Luke nodded and said, "Good point, we need to talk this over with Zander and get his thoughts."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kristina looked up as Jason came into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Kristina had been nervous fidgeting ever since she realized that she didn't know where Sonny was and Luke and Stefan hadn't called in to report. She sat down at the table with a sigh and said, "I want this to be over with Jason. I want my family to be able to go home and sleep at night without worrying about the terrors that are surrounding our lives."

Jason leaned back and said, "Ever since I lost my memory and became a part of the mob, I realized my life was dangerous and that it wasn't fair to bring anyone into my field of work. I had pretty much given up on the chance to be in love with anyone and so the terror of this nightmare feels out of my league."

Kristina leaned forward and decided to distract herself by asking the enigma that was Jason Morgan questions and said, "So what made you change your mind? I mean you were once involved with Robin and Elizabeth from what I hear. What made you decide that it was worth giving love a chance?"

Jason shrugged, "I learned the hard way how love is. It wasn't a thing you could push away just because you wanted to. It was an emotion that filled you to the core and made you whole with nothing else could. I came to depend on that emotion when everything else in my job left me with a void."

Kristina nodded, "It was like that for me when I became a Cassadine. Up until I heard, Alexis Davis was your sister; I had no clue about what heartache was but to watch this strong woman. This strong woman who had just lost her best friend the night before tell me that she had watched a madwoman slit our mother's throat then I knew the true meaning of love. She sacrificed everything for me and I guess she filled me up so much that I tried to fill every void in her life. At times I suffocated her because she needed to be alone, it was how she survived and I didn't respect that. I didn't want there to be any barriers between us."

Jason laughed, "You sound like Carly."

Kristina rolled her eyes and stood up, "Well you certainly know how to end a conversation." She started to walk away when Jason stood up and put a hand on her shoulder, "Listen, I didn't mean that as an insult. It's actually a compliment. One of the things that I've always admired about Carly is the fierce way she loves the people she's in a relationship in whether it's emotional or sexual she gives her all and that's all I'm saying. I like how you tried to give your all in your relationship with Alexis that's all."

Kristina smiled and said, "Thanks, I didn't mean to take it the wrong way. I guess I'm just a little on edge, I don't know where Sonny is, I don't know where Stefan or Luke are and Zander is outside with Carly and the kids trying to keep everyone from going stir crazy and I guess I just…"

Jason put a finger on her lip to quiet her thoughts and pulled her in his arms and held her. Kristina exhaled softly and laid on his chest in contentment.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Carly came rushing into the safe-house with Zander hot on her heels trying to stop her next move. Zander cleared his throat and said, "Carly, will you just stop. There's no need to alert everyone in the house of my plans."

Carly stared at him with an eyebrow raised, "You are about to go into dangerous territory by leaving here to meet Stefan and Luke. Someone needs to know so that you'll be safe."

"You're doing what?"

Jason came out of kitchen as he heard the commotion with Kristina walking behind him at a slower pace, she looked at both of them and said, "Zander, what do you mean your leaving the safe house? Alexis will never forgive me if something happens to you."

Zander walked over to her and said, "Don't worry; I'm just going to see Stefan and Luke. They said they needed to discuss something important with me and I'm not going to keep them waiting."

Kristina reached for her purse and said, "Well then I'm going with you."

Zander shook his head but Kristina interrupted him, "You are my nephew and that means family, there's nothing else we need to discuss."

Kristina touched Jason's arm briefly but then left with him. Carly turned to Jason and said, "So who wants to play Strip Poker?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What are you doing here?" Kristina rolled her eyes as she walked up to Luke first, and then Stefan taking turns embracing each in a hug before she sat down.

She motioned to Zander, "He's my nephew, and he's part of my family. Where he goes, I go. In case you forget I am still a part of this family."

Stefan smiled at her lovingly and said, "I can't forget that you form a big part of our family but we only need to talk to Zander, we aren't going to kill him."

Zander shrugged and said "I tried to lose her but she wasn't having any of it. What did you guys need from me anyway?"

Luke leaned back and said, "We need to know everything you can tell us about your grandfather, Mikkos Cassadine."

Zander looked to Stefan for assurance that what he was about to speak was allowed and after receiving a nod from Stefan said, "I can't tell you much. All I know is that after the fire, he ensured that I survived and he had a team of doctors and nurses bring me back to life so to speak. After I was finished with the physical therapy he sat down and told me the story of my life and how I came to be. He said that my mother needed me and that I was going to be sent back to Port Charles to ensure that I could help her anyway I could."

Luke nodded and Kristina turned to Stefan and said, "So Mikkos is alive and he apparently cares about Alexis. Is that good or bad?"

Stefan grimaced and said, "I wish I knew. When this battle began, I didn't expect to be up against my father, Luke and I are counting on pulling the rug out from under my brother and mother's feet. We want to make it look like Mikkos is alive."

Zander shook his head and said, "We can't do that. Mikkos needs to stay dead; he's no good to us if he's alive. Helena will have him killed, she knows he's alive."

Stefan stood up in shock and said, "My mother knows Mikkos is alive?"

Luke grinned and said, "Checkmate."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Carly hovered outside Alexis's door when Jason came up behind her and touched her lightly on the shoulder, "What are you doing?"

Carly turned around and shrugged, "The kids are all down for a nap and Nikolas and Emily are in their room. I just wanted to sit with her for awhile although after everything, I put her through the last thing she needs is to hear from me."

Jason exhaled as he directed her to the couch and said, "What's with you all of a sudden? You act like you are this weak, whiny woman who can't decide what she wants to do with her life."

Carly rolled her eyes, "I was married to Sonny Corinthos and for so long, I defined myself in him. Who am I without Sonny Jason? Am I even a good mother, am I a good person? What do I do when I feel like everything I've done up until now has been for nothing."

Jason pulled her into his arms as she started to cry and said, "Carly, you have to stop this pity party. You are one of the strongest women I know and it's one of the qualities, everyone admires and hates in you. It helps you evolve into someone worthy of admiration."

Carly smiled softly and said, "I was just watching Molly sleeping earlier. Kristina hovers over her sister so protectively and I get now, I get why Alexis was so mad after Kristina was supposedly killed in that bomb. She loves her so much and then after everything she went through to lose her that way because of the choices she made it wasn't fair."

Jason smirked and said, "Why do I feel an Alexis/Carly friendship coming on?"

Carly stood up and started towards the kitchen and said "Don't get your hopes up."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Absolutely not." Luke glared at Kristina who fixed him with a glare of her own as she stared him down. She then rolled her eyes and turned to her brother, "Stefan, you can't seriously be considering allowing Zander to go into the house of wolves alone. Alexis would have your head if she knew."

Stefan flinched and said, "She doesn't know because she won't wake up. There's no one else that we can rely on to ensure that this plan works. We have to use Zander."

Zander interrupted the fight between Kristina and Stefan and said, "Look you guys, I want to do this. I want to help my family and if the only way I can do that is by sacrificing myself than I all for it."

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Wait a minute there….No one is talking about sacrificing. We are simply hoping to keep an eye on Stavros and Helena and if they think that their little plan is going out of control with the arrival of you than we can use their distraction to eliminate…"

Kristina tapped her foot and said, "That's a hell no. My nephew will be nowhere near the Wicked Bitch who made my sister's life a living hell not to mention that she allowed her depraved son to touch my sister."

Zander sat back down as he looked at the two men and said, "I'm prepared to do whatever you ask. Just let me know what the game plan is and how it will help my mother."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Review please:)


	21. Chapter 20

A/N: Next installment, let me know your thoughts, also Story may be over in less than  
5 chapters...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Emily and Carly were pacing around the living room and stopping in front of each other every other minute. Carly finally put a hand on Emily's shoulder and said, "Sit down, your making me nervous."

Emily sat down and said, "I finally got Nikolas settled down, he's still worried about his family and I don't know how to help him."

Carly shrugged as she sat on the edge of the couch and said, "You can't help him just now, the wounds are still too fresh. He hasn't had a chance to process what's going on with his family members. Give him time, give him space but even from far away give him love."

Emily smiled at her and said, "Thanks for the advice; I know that your right but it just feels so surreal. All of our families are squeezed into Sonny Corinthos' safe house and we don't know what's going to happen from one moment to the next and I just want everyone to be okay but the more I think about it, I don't know how it will happen. What kind of world am I bringing my child into Carly?"

Carly rolled her eyes, "The world doesn't matter Emily the people the child is surrounded by is what matters. As long as you and Nikolas love this child, then nothing else matters."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I'll go in Zander's place."

Sounds of groans and protests were met with Kristina's announcement as Zander stared down his aunt disbelievingly, "You do know that is worse than me going. Mom would really have a cow. Listen, Kristina if I have to be sacrificed it will be for the best, Mom didn't remember seeing me, she doesn't even know that I'm alive. If you go and something happens."

Luke whistled to garner everyone's attention, "Listen, enough with the death and destruction, we are not getting rid of you Zander. We need you as a placeholder to protect our most valuable investment which is the queen or in this case your mother. She has to be kept away from the clutches of Helena and Stavros, because if she's not then it could mean disaster for the whole family. We don't plan on letting you die."

Kristina hugged her nephew to her, "I just found you I'm not letting you go that easy."

Zander let his arms fall loosely to his waist but Kristina kept squeezing harder and he felt the tears well in his eyes, "You really do love me?"

Kristina looked into his eyes and for a moment saw the fragility of Zander and all that he must've been through, "You are my nephew, you are my sister's child but above all of that you are family. We love family no matter where they come from besides we all have our stories as I'm sure Luke could attest to here."

Luke smirked, "I'm no 'blanco paloma' as they say but whatever your past Zander your Alexis's kid and I'm sure Count Vlad would concur with me that you aren't expendable so get that thought of your head."

Zander nodded with a smile as he finally wrapped his arms around his aunt's waist and looked at the men in the room with a question, "So, then what are we supposed to do?"

Luke leaned forward, "This is what we are going to do."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I failed you sweetheart. I tried, I really did. I tried to hold it all inside while they were out there fighting the battle but you know me better than anyone and you know that I don't do well with my hands crossed in my lap. I'm a man of action and watching you lying in this bed with our child nestled inside of you made me furious. We should be happy together enjoying the birth of our oncoming child and instead I'm waiting on bated breath for you to awaken and tell me everything is going to be okay."

Sonny stood by the bed as he undressed and slid between the cool sheets and into his arms, "I love you Alexis. I didn't get to say it enough with our short time again but after everything I feel like it's the only true thing I can say to you. Love, I love you, I love our daughter Kristina, I love your daughter Molly who even though she carries the blood of my brother in her veins I couldn't love her anymore than if I had conceived her like we did Kristina. Most of all I love Zander and I love this child that is inside of you now because it's a start of our new lives together. Because I do believe that we will have a life together, trying to think any other way is completely unacceptable and it scares me too much to voice. So, I need you to come back to me, I don't care if it takes days or hours or even months, I just need you Alexis because," Sonny felt the tears start to fall freely from his cheeks as he pulled her even closer into his body until it appeared to the outside world that they were just one body and not two halves of the same soul, "because I'm only half a person without you Alexis."

His plea fell on deaf ears as the sound of his breathing mingling with hers was the only answer. He cradled his chin in her neck as he inhaled her scent and fell asleep. He didn't even recognize that her tears started falling down her cheeks and onto his hand as he cradled her in his arms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kristina exhaled softly as she walked into the safe house with her heart in her throat. She hadn't been able to convince Luke and Stefan that Zander wasn't the best option and so they had sent her back here without her nephew and a feeling of guilt threatening to choke her even as she struggled to move forward.  
The sound of the door opening didn't faze her as she walked into the kitchen and reached for the juice in the fridge, she needed something stronger but seeing as how Sonny was cutting back on the booze everybody suffered.

She exhaled softly when she heard someone clear their throat, she didn't look up as she muttered, "Yea," to whoever was listening.

She turned around when the person didn't speak and nodded when she saw Jason, "Hey." Jason walked over to her, "You look upset, what's wrong?"

Kristina shrugged, "I really thought me being alive was going to make a difference. I thought it meant that my sister would finally be happy and all of the sins of the past would finally be corrected but I guess I was wrong; it's only served to help setup the new generation of evil to continue practicing their evil. I don't know how to right any wrongs and I'm wondering why I was allowed to survive that warehouse bomb."

Jason pulled her into his arms as he started stroking her hair, "Kristina, you can't believe that."

She pulled back as she looked into his eyes, "Jason, how can I not think that? I have everything I ever wanted, I have a brother and sister, nieces and a nephew that any woman would be proud to call aunt but I also have a sister who almost lost her life trying to save everyone she cares about and a stepmother who's demented not to mention a demonic half-brother. What kind of twisted Stephen King novel am I living in? I don't get why all of my family has to suffer for all these injustices and now Zander….," Kristina broke off as Jason looked up as if noticing for the first time that she came back alone, "Where is Zander?"

Kristina pulled away, "I have to go tell Sonny what happened. He'll want to be informed and I know he's going to take it as hard as I am. He's really growing closer to Zander."

Jason followed behind her, "What happened to Zander?"

Kristina turned around, "Luke and Stefan offered him up as a placeholder until they figure out how to move against Stavros and Helena. I'm worried about him Jason."

Jason closed the distance between them and pulled her into his arms as the tears started falling down her cheeks.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sonny opened his eyes slowly as he heard noises outside the door. He looked down at noticed the moisture on his hand but figured he must've been crying without realizing what happened.

He carefully extracted Alexis from his embrace and pulled on his pants as he walked to the door and flung it open in anger. His attitude quickly changed when he saw Jason comforting Kristina. He looked at Jason in confusion as he walked out the door and pulled Kristina out of Jason's arms and into his.

He didn't know what Jason was doing holding Kristina closely but he didn't like it, especially if she was another one of his sister's. There was something caring about Jason but also there was something deadly, the same deadly that he had surrounding him and as selfish as it was, he didn't want that to extend to the sister he loved even if she was currently his wife. God, could his life be anymore screwed up?

"Kristina, what's going on?"

Kristina looked at Sonny with tears welling in her eyes and Sonny knew something bad had happened. "Honey, what happened?"

Sonny didn't notice the movement from the bed or that someone else was listening to their conversation as Kristina uttered, "Zander is with Stavros."

Sonny cursed to himself as he shut the door behind him, "I don't know how much if anything that Alexis can hear but I don't want her to hear that. What the hell happened how did he get over to Stavros?"

Kristina struggled as she spoke, Jason pulled her back into his arms shooting a glare to Sonny as Kristina continued, "Luke and Stefan think it's the best to keep Stavros and Helena neutralized while they come up with a way to protect Alexis."

Sonny stalked over to the phone and started speaking rapidly in Spanish, "No, ahora mismo. No hay tiempo que perder!"

He hung up the phone and turned to Kristina and Jason, "I'm going to get him before he gets there. I warned the people guarding Wyndemere to hold Zander until I get there, I let Luke and Stefan run this and they send Alexis's kid off to the slaughter."

Jason glared at Sonny, "I don't think that was their plan Sonny. I think they were more worried about protecting Alexis which is what I think everyone here is trying to do. So calm down and think with your mind and not your heart."

Kristina nodded and opened up her mouth to speak as Emily came out of the room gently tugging on Nikolas's arm. Emily stopped short when she realized they weren't alone, "I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was up. What's wrong?"

Nikolas who had been blissfully asleep with his wife cradled in his arms caught on to the tension immediately and started spouting out questions, "What's wrong? What happened? Is it Alexis?"

Sonny walked towards the door, "Kristina, explain this to him. I'm leaving."

Nikolas looked at Kristina who was crying and said, "Corinthos, I'm coming with you. You can explain to me on the way."

Emily started to protest but Nikolas quieted her thoughts with a brush of his lips against hers and a whispered I love you as he rushed out the door after Sonny.

* * *

Thoughts Please. 


	22. Chapter 21

A/N: I missed my Alexis, so here she is! Right back at ya:)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_God, how long have I been asleep? My family is in shambles and my sacrifice, at least I thought it was a sacrifice was falling down around my ears and it meant nothing if my firstborn was in the clutches of his father. _

_My son who was alive even though I couldn't process that at the moment was currently in the hands of his demented father and not to mention his ambitious grandmother. I have to do something. _

With that realization Alexis Davis awoke and scowled to herself as she swung out of bed, "Great Alexis, now is a perfect time to take a mental vacation." She started searching around the room for clothes to put on when she heard the door open behind her and Kristina walk in with her mouth gaped open.

Alexis turned to her with a grimace, "Don't just stand there Kristina, help me get dressed."

Kristina felt the tears start to well in her eyes as she ran over to the side of the bed and pulled her sister into her arms, "Alexis, you're back."

Alexis nodded and pulled back, "And I see just in time. Do you mind telling me what the hell is wrong with my idiot brother and that ass of Luke Spencer? Sending Zander into the wolves' lair just to buy some time has to be one of the stupidest ideas that he's ever had."

Kristina opened her mouth in surprise, "So you heard about all of that? Alexis, don't you think you should be resting you've been through a lot in the last couple of days and whether you want to believe it or not you're not invincible."

Alexis exhaled as she reached for sweats and said "Kristina, you're my sister. You're the only one that I've been blessed with and I love you dearly but my son, my _son_ is in the hands of my rapist and his father. He's got this wonderful heart that although misguided believes that he needs to protect me when the roles should really be reversed. I was never there for Zander, but I aim to resolve that mistake."

Kristina felt the beginnings of fear start to stir as she said, "Alexis what do you plan on doing? You're pregnant and Kristina and Molly need their mother, you can't just go out in the middle of the day to take these people on, when you did it once before you went inside of yourself just to escape, please Alexis."

Alexis closed her eyes as she was moved by the pleading tone in her sister's voice, "Kristina?"

The door opened and Jason walked in shock to see Kristina holding on to Alexis's arms with tears streaming down her face. Jason felt a smile split across his face as he turned to Alexis, "Alexis, you're awake, let me go call Sonny."

Alexis started protesting, "No Jason, don't call him. I don't want him to know that I woke up; I don't want anyone to know that I woke up. I'm already compromised now that the two of you know but I have to go save my son seeing as how my brother and partner in crime suddenly turned into idiots. I don't want Sonny to know what's going on so I need you to call him back here on some excuse but don't let him know what's going on until it's done."

Alexis had pulled her clothes in during her sermon not paying attention that her sister or another man was in the room, she was so focused on her task that she didn't even stop to think that etiquette dictated that you not disrobe and get dressed in front of your sister and an complete stranger even if he happened to be the love of her life's right hand man.

Jason shook his head, "I can't do that Alexis, I'm loyal to Sonny."

Alexis smirked as she felt her inner Natasha come out, "You mean how loyal you were when you protected Carly instead of telling Sonny the truth about how she faked her death. What? You didn't think I knew that of course I knew but I was trying to stay away from Sonny myself so I wasn't going to draw attention to myself by calling you out, I need you to do this for me. I need you to do this Kristina, Molly, and my son Zander. All of my family needs to be protected and this is the only way, Jason please."

Kristina looked to Jason slowly shaking her head as she could see the wheels in his head turning, "Jason, you can't seriously be considering helping her. This is crazy and you have to put an stop to this, she's going on a suicide mission. What about the child you're carrying?"

Alexis crossed her arms in front of her, "I know how to protect myself I'm not a fool Kristina. I just needed a moment inside of myself to draw upon my inner strength; I needed this time believe me. I'm now equipped to handle whatever Stavros or Helena want to throw my way as long as I know that my family's safe so what do you say are you going to help me?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What the hell do you two think your doing?"

Luke rolled his eyes as Nikolas and Sonny entered the underground tunnel from where they were monitoring the ongoing activity inside of Wyndemere. "Oh great, Mini-mobster is here."

Stefan smirked at said, "What are you doing here Corinthos? You are supposed to be guarding my sisters' and my nieces at the house. Spencer and I can handle everything from this end."

Sonny scowled and crossed his arms in anger, "My only assignment and the one given to my from the woman I love was to protect her family and that's what I'm doing."

Luke smiled, "Kristina was worried so she sent you?"

Sonny looked at him in question, "What are you talking about Kristina? I'm talking about the promise I made to Alexis before she left and it's the only one I intend to keep. In it she expressly asked that I protect her children and most importantly that includes her son Zander and from what I gather from you two the brilliant plan was to send him into the mouth of the lion."

Stefan handed him the headphones and motioned towards the monitor, "Contrary to your belief, I'm not about to let anything happen to my nephew either. He's being tracked by his vital signs as well as we have a listening device on his body."

Sonny swiped the headphones out of his hands and said, "Like listening devices aren't detectable."

Luke rolled his eyes, "Mini-mobster has jokes. Look Corinthos, this is one we inserted into his skin so unless Stavros has plans to do a cavity search in every crevice of the kid, then he's safe. We have him wired and he's safe so don't worry about breaking your promise to the Cassadine Princess she's going to have all of her chicks under the same roof with her soon."

Sonny handed the headphones to Nikolas as he started pacing, "Cassadine Queen."

Luke looked at him in question, "What?"

Sonny turned back, "She's a queen to me and she always will be."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Zander felt his legs tremble as he entered the house of the man who had made his life what it was today. A disaster. He had been separated from his mother for the majority of his life and was now finally back into his family when his mother had a breakdown from all the stress she had been under and had retreated into herself. So that was why when he had a chance to confront the man responsible for the destruction reeked on his childhood he had jumped at the chance.

Stavros fixed his firstborn son with a glare, "What a surprise, I thought my mother had disposed of you in a timely manner. It's a pity, I hate when she leaves a job undone."

Zander felt the rage threaten to bubble up from his throat but he smothered it as he sat down in front of the man who was threatening his life and in turn his families, "Father, you know that Grandmother can never get her job done right the first time. It's why I'm still alive and why my mother is still walking around free."

Stavros scowled, "Please refrain from using that terminology in my presence. Just because I had a dalliance with your mother and you were the result doesn't give you the right to call me Father. I have only one true son and that's the one that I engendered with Laura Spencer, your half-brother Nikolas."

Zander smirked, "You mean the brother that can't stand the sight of you and preferred instead to believe that Stefan was his father for all these years to avoid having to deal with you as his father?"

Stavros stood up as the rage caused a tick in his cheek to become noticeable, "Don't speak to me of that idiot of a brother who tried to worm his way into my wife's bed while she was supposed to be caring for my child."

Zander laughed to himself, he had obviously struck a nerve, "Father, I'm curious. How can you be certain that Nikolas is indeed your son? I mean obviously Laura had an affair with Stefan and it was around the time that you and she were married, I'm just curious if I don't really have a half-brother and more like a cousin."

Stavros stalked over to Zander and raised his hand to strike him when the door flung open, "Lay one hand on my son and I'll kill you."

* * *

Dude...So Thoughts:0 


	23. Chapter 22

A/N: Winding Down...Tear...,

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Stefan Cassadine had been many things in his lifetime. He had been a sinner and a saint. He had been a liar and a confessor. He had been happy and he had known the true meaning of the word misery. He had also known love and loss. He had however, during all of his years on the earth, never been struck speechless. He was however currently in this state as he pulled the headphones away from his ears and turned to Luke in disbelief who was wearing the same look of disbelief.

Nikolas looked to both men, "Uncle, Luke what's going on? Why are you guys looking like you've just seen a ghost?"

Luke wordlessly handed him the headphones and turned to Sonny and said, "Sonny, I thought Alexis was being guarded at the safe house."

Sonny was momentarily stunned that he was being called by his first name by Luke and said, "She is, I just left Jason and Kristina with her."

Nikolas shook his head as he pulled the headphones from his ears and handed them to Sonny as he pointed at the monitor in shock, "I think you may have been mistaken because she's right there and she looks pissed."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Mom." Alexis felt her whole body tremble as her firstborn child called her by that name for the first time since she knew his identity and he hers.

She couldn't look at him, because if she looked at him it would all fall apart. She would fall apart and then she couldn't be able to save her family. It was all she came here to do and she couldn't part from her course.

"Zander, Jason and Kristina are outside. Go outside and go home and stay there. I'll be fine."

Stavros smirked as he crossed his arms in front of him, "This is interesting. I thought you were long gone Alexis and I was going to have to send the dogs out for you or at least some hit men."

Zander scowled as he spoke as he looked at his mother who refused to meet his eye, "Mom, let's leave here the both of us. We can walk out of here hand in hand and nothing else has to happen."

Alexis turned to Stavros with a question, "Is Zander right? Will you let us walk out of here? Or will you start killing family members like you promised?"

Stavros shrugged in innocence as if it were a game, "What can I tell you son? I have an agenda and your mother is part of that agenda, I don't need you although it's good to know that your alive, it's just something else I have to punish my mother for, her incompetence."

Alexis turned to Zander and for the first time since learning that he was alive and that he was her son, she set eyes on her child. She felt the sobs threaten to rise in her throat but she had a mission and she couldn't part from it. She walked over to Zander and pulled him into her arms, "Son, I need you to do this for me, please. This is all I'll ever ask of you; please go I need you to be safe."

Zander started to cry as he felt his own walls start to shatter at the finality in her tone, "Mom, I can't leave you here with this monster, Mom I can't."

Alexis pulled back and mustered up a smile as she cradled his face in her hands and pressed a kiss to his forehead, as she lingered there she spoke softly, "Before I forget that you even existed I used to dream about you. I used to wonder what you were like and whether you had become a man of good or turned into a monster like the man that had created you was….I was blessed with the chance to have you by my side and watch you struggle through good and bad times and I know that everything I went through, all of the pain and the heartache was worth it because you turned out better than I could've ever hoped for. Now go, I need you to be safe and protect your sisters."

Stavros yawned from behind them and said, "If you're finished, I'm exhausted. All of these visitors, I've been forced to meet with have left me exhausted. Alexis, come I'm ready for bed."

Zander started towards him but Alexis held him back with a hand on his chest as she smiled softly at him, "It's okay Zander. Go, please. I'll be fine."

Alexis turned to Stavros, "You know that if you touch me, I'll kill you in your sleep. I'm a murderess, I've done it once before and I won't hesitate to do it again."

Stavros appeared to falter at the serious tone in her voice and said, "Well then I'll be going to bed alone tonight. Don't stay up too late with your child; I don't like noise in the house while I'm trying to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us."

He looked back at Alexis to see if she would acknowledge his last statement but she met his stare with a glare of her own and he shrugged and went upstairs.

Zander exhaled softly as he opened the door and stumbled outside and emptied the contents of his stomach. Alexis walked out after him and started stroking his hair as his stomach started heaving the bile in his liver, she cradled him in her arms as she fell to the ground protecting him all the way. The guards came and stood by her and she knew that Stavros must've wondered if she was going to leave and had insured that the guards were watching her every move. She sent them away with a glare and a promise she would be inside shortly. She kissed him softly, "Zander, please go."

Zander leaned in his mother's arms and cursed as this was the first time his mother held him in her arms both knowing of the significance that the other had in their lives. "Mom, I can't leave you here with him. I can't."

Alexis stroked his hair softly, "Of course you can because you're my son and my son is going to do as I ask. And all I'm asking that you do is protect your aunt and your sisters and Sonny. I love him Zander and I need him to be safe. So please go protect my family and include yourself in that."

Zander nodded and stood up shakily and pulled her into his arms again, "Your pregnant Mom, you can't expect Sonny to sit here while you put yourself in more danger and not to mention the baby."

Alexis patted her stomach lovingly, "This baby is going to be fine and I can protect it just like I can protect myself. Stavros won't touch me now, he needs me alive and well and this game is about to come to an end anyway so don't worry."

Zander looked at her in fear, "What do you mean an end? Mom, what's going on?"

Alexis shook her head, "Don't ask because I won't tell you just go now. Tell your uncle and Luke that I have it from here and that I'll be contacting them shortly."

After brushing one more kiss across his forehead she went inside Wyndemere to confront her reality.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Carly had been putting down the kids for the night when she heard the yelling and cursing. She didn't know what was going on but she figured that since she wasn't to blame she better stay out of the way. She scratched that train of thought when she heard the screams come from Jason, Kristina, Sonny and Nikolas. Emily must've had the same thought as her because she opened her door at the same time as all were entering the safe house.

Emily met her eyes with a confused glare, Carly shrugged and sat down to watch the fireworks that for once she wasn't a part of.

"Whose brilliant idea was it to bring her to Wyndemere? Who even told her that Zander was going there?"

Kristina smirked and said, "That was you hubby. She had just woke up when she heard you say that Zander went to Wyndemere to be with Stavros."

Emily gasped from her position on the couch and looked at Nikolas in shock, who shrugged as he sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms.

Zander opened the door and entered and stared at everyone as he walked towards Kristina with tears in his eyes. Kristina took him in her arms as she walked over to the kitchen table and started comforting him as only his aunt could.

Sonny scowled, "This is all Stefan and Luke's fault. If they hadn't had the brilliant idea to send Zander over to Wyndemere then Alexis…."

Carly cleared her throat in confusion, she had been quiet for the majority of the fight but the children were asleep and the TV wasn't working so no soaps were on and this was the best thing going, "First of all, Sonny keep your voice down. I just got Kristina down for the night she was restless worrying about you and Kristina and her mother and that's not to mention Molly who is obviously missing her mother and besides what's all this talk about Alexis anyway? Isn't she sleeping in the bed?"

Jason shook his head, "She woke up."

Carly was speechless, "She woke up and…."

Emily gasped in horror, "She went to Wyndemere didn't she?"

Carly looked at her in disbelief, "That's crazy, she wouldn't go there unless…,Zander. Her son was there."

Jason nodded, "Look Sonny, be pissed at me all you want but if it hadn't been Kristina and I it would've been Nikolas or Emily. Alexis was determined to get her son out of the clutches of Stavros and she wasn't going to be stopped."

Sonny sat down and said, "So what do we do now? She's back in that house and she's pregnant with my child not to mention that her emotional stability is in question, what do we do?"

Zander, who had been crying softly in his aunt's chest, stopped and looked up, "Actually Sonny, I think that's the one thing you don't have to worry about."

Kristina started stroking his hair, "What's that honey?"

Zander smiled at the endearment and said, "Mom seems more together than I've ever seen her. It's like how she gets before she goes into the courtroom to win a case, she goes into a zone and no one can touch her, she's amazing."

Nikolas piped up from his position on the couch in agreement, "Zander is right Sonny. What I heard of Alexis over the headphones, the last thing we need to worry about is her emotional stability she was giving back as could as she got and maybe that's what Stavros needs."

Carly cleared her throat and stood up, "It sounds like we've all had an emotional night, what do you say I bring out the alcohol and we can drink ourselves into oblivion."

Kristina smirked, "I tried to do that earlier it seems that Sonny got rid of all the alcohol."

Carly scowled at Sonny, "Send your men out, this is an emergency Corinthos. We need reinforcements."

* * *

Thoughts Please:) 


	24. Chapter 23

A/N: Yea so I make a firm decision in this chapter on the fate of the Kristina/Jason/Carly triangle...  
Kinda short for that exact reason!

Thoughts Please:)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Damn, that sister of yours has some balls on her."

Stefan grimaced and said, "Could you be anymore vulgar Spencer? And although I don't agree with your colorful euphemism I will concur on the fact that my sister is definitively the epitome of braveness and sacrifice."

Luke exhaled as he slid the full shot glass across to him, "What do we do now? Zander told us that she would contact us but I don't trust that method of communication or anything coming out of Wyndemere. We have to come up with a game plan."

Stefan stood in front of the chessboard and looked at it in contemplation. Luke came up beside him and said, "What you like the wood or something?"

Stefan bent down as he looked at the pieces, "Something's off here. We had the queen in a different position this morning."

A voice spoke up from behind them, "The queen is always protected at all times, but I guess you forgot that from your training Stefan."

Luke scowled as he turned around and met Mikkos Cassadine's face and cursed, "Aww hell, another one?"  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kristina exhaled softly as she exited the children's room and closed the door behind her. Jason spoke up from behind her and she jumped in surprise, "Jason, I didn't know you were still up, what's going on?"

Jason motioned to the backdoor, "He's swimming. He's going to be out there all night and as his best friend and the one who let him down I need to be there for him in case he wants to come in and yell at me some more or punch me or something."

Kristina rolled her eyes, "Then what do you say I wait with you? I'm the wife after all."

Jason nodded as she walked into the kitchen and reached for the green tea and turned to him in question. Jason leaned over and sniffed the package, "What's the stuff?"

Kristina showed him the package, "It's green tea, it's healthy and it's good for your body. I'm planning on mixing it with the leftover vodka and see what happens."

Jason grinned, "I'm game in that case."

Kristina exhaled, "That sister of mine huh? She's a piece of work, if I didn't know any better; I swear she was faking being unconscious this whole time."

Jason sat at the table and met her smirk with a grin of his own, "Alexis is definitely one of a kind, Sonny is very lucky to have her. No offense to you and all."

Kristina sat down as she played with the ring on her finger, "I always swore that when I put one of these on, it would mean more than a piece of jewelry. There would be vows behind the ring; there would be love behind the rings."

Jason put a hand on top of hers and said, "And there are. The vows are there and the love is there but it's just not that the type of love that is commonly demonstrated by marriage. You love Sonny like a brother and you vowed to take care of him and your family together and there's nothing wrong with that."

Kristina smiled as she squeezed his hand to hers, "How do you do that?"

Jason looked away, "Do what?"

Kristina smiled, "How do you always know exactly what to say to make me feel better? Here I was feeling guilty about not being able to do more for Alexis and Sonny and you come with the solution with a couple of well meaning words and I feel like all is right with the world again."

Jason smiled, "I only seem to be good at that when I have a listening ear. I'm not always the best at comforting people."

Kristina leaned down and started to press a kiss to his cheek when Jason turned at the last moment and met her lips with his own. Kristina fell back startled and Jason met her startled eyes with his own as he stood up and pulled her into his arms and latched his mouth on to hers and went back in for more drinking of her like a dying man who was being denied his last cup of water.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Next Morning

Luke scowled from his position behind his desk at Mikkos, "Look, I'm not one to believe in reform but lets just say I believe, _say_ I believe you. Why do you want to help us now? You've seen all the hell that Stavros and Helena have done to your daughter and son and you did nothing. You sat back as Alexis lost everything and again you did nothing and now that she's back in the clutches of your evil firstborn you want to change the rules of the game."

Mikkos turned to his son, "How did you ever acquiesce to work with this idiot knowing that lives were at stake?"

Stefan still felt the sting of not receiving his father's approval and looked down but Luke cleared his throat, "Look Cassadine unfrozen, I don't trust you and above all that, I don't like you. So here's how this is going to play out, you are going to tell us what you want here, because our objective? Well our objective is to rid the world of your firstborn son and wife and let all of the little illegitimate Cassadine children live their lives in peace."

Mikkos grimaced, "Thanks for that colorful picture that you painted and I assure you that my objective is not too different from yours. I don't want to acknowledge to anyone that I'm alive and I want it to remain that way. I will show myself to a limited amount of people, enough to make my presence felt. I will ensure that the order is brought back to the Cassadine House and I will place Nikolas as head of the family and will remove any power from Stavros right before I execute him with my own hands."

Luke frowned in disbelief, "You are going to kill Stavros? Your own son?"

Mikkos stood up as he put his hand on Stefan's shoulders, "I'm sure my grandson has informed you that Stavros is no blood relation of mine and even if he was, the revulsion that I feel at his existence is enough to make me want him dead. There is not going to be another chance for him or Helena, their reign of terror ends and it ends now."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jason turned over in bed as Kristina snuggled in his arms against his chest. Jason opened one eye with a smile and said, "Hey there."

Kristina leaned up and kissed him, "Sorry morning breath, I just needed a reminder."

Jason pulled her to him, as he cradled her on his chest, "A reminder? A reminder of what?"

Kristina kissed his bare chest, "A reminder that I didn't dream that we spent hours making love in each others arms and that this morning I woke up and you were still here with me."

Jason leaned down and kissed her again, "It wasn't a dream. I'm just glad; you don't regret what we did."

Kristina looked at him in disbelief, "How could I regret what we did?"

Jason looked away, "I'm not exactly a guy with no strings attached. I led a questionable life Kristina and while that may be okay with Alexis it wasn't for a long time with her. I'm loyal to Sonny and Carly who I know that you have a problem with and I just don't want that to be the reason that we are torn apart."

Kristina lay down against his chest and held his hand in her own and said, "Let's focus on one day at a time Jason. We aren't promised anything but I know I want to live the here and now with you, so lets focus on that and let everything else fall away."

Jason pulled her on top of him as the passion of last night started burning anew and they made love well into the morning.

* * *

Le Sigh! I know, I was torn between Jason/Carly and Jason/Kristina, I just thought that there were so many stories out  
there with Jason/Carly it would be nice to switch up for a bit besides I think their personalities would be fun together. 

Thoughts, please:)


	25. Chapter 24

A/N: Dum...Dumm..Dumm...This is the second to the last chapter...I'm winding down  
on this one and starting another one.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alexis poked at her breakfast disinterestedly and said, "What are your plans Stavros? I'm on a tight schedule and you are wasting my time."

Stavros scowled, "I don't know where this attitude came from but I don't like it, we move according to my schedule and under my rules. And on another note, my mother is coming out of hiding today, I need her by my side and seeing as how she appears to be worthless in anything else that I have her do she's better under my wing. Tell me about our son Zander."

Alexis groaned in disbelief, "Do I really have to tell you about Zander? Didn't you have enough information to know what he's about, and what he stands for? I'm not going to waste my time in useless conversations."

Stavros slammed his cup down on the table and had the pleasure of watching Alexis flinch, "I'm tired of your carefree demeanor, I will have your fear if nothing else. I think I deserve it after everything we have been through don't you?"

Alexis leaned back, "Did you know I was sick while I was gone from your side? I retreated inside of myself emotionally to deal with everything that had been thrust upon me in the last couple of months and you know I came to a realization."

Stavros crossed his arms in question, "Really, I'm interested to hear what this wonderful realization was. Do tell, dear fiancée of mine, do tell."

Alexis smirked at him, "I came to the realization that I hold all the cards in this game. If at any time, I choose to I can have Sonny, Luke or any of the other Cassadines I have with me sweep my family to an undisclosed location and I can take the throne from you. I could be the one running all of this and all I have to do is to prove that you couldn't possibly be the son of Mikkos Cassadine."

Stavros felt the smile fall from his face, "And how do you propose on doing that?"

Alexis leaned forward, "It's actually very simple, it's another one of those trump cards that I hold. You see I have the DNA of my father of file and there's nothing you can do to destroy it. A simple DNA test should prove paternity and then dear Stavros we can see who will be left standing and I promise you that it won't be you."

Stavros threw his napkin down on the table and stalked over to her in anger and jerked her arm to his side, "And you think I'll just let you do all of this and what sit back with a smile on my face? What kind of fool do you take me for Alexis?"

Alexis met his anger with hers head on, "A big fool if you didn't know what you were up against, didn't you find it interesting that Zander magically appeared out of nowhere right when I needed him. Didn't you find it interesting that Luke, Stefan and myself joined forces to take you down and it's all of us and another person against you and you don't even know the identity of the mystery person who's moving all the strings behind the scenes." Alexis was grateful that she had been able to get away and make a phone call to Luke only to find out about the revival of her father and what it meant to their little game.

Stavros dropped her arm and said, "And I suppose you are just dying to tell me who this mystery person is so you can what? Destroy me, kill me or so say you dethrone me."

The door opened and Stavros was left speechless as Helena Cassadine was pushed inside the door with Mikkos behind her with a gun trained on her back. The next moment happened as if in slow motion as Stavros dragged Alexis to his side and swiped the knife from the table and held it steadfast at her throat as the two men stared each other down.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"The kids are still sleeping."

Sonny nodded even as Carly came and sat down next to him and sighed as she sipped on her cup of coffee.

He turned to her in question, "What are you doing out here? I thought you would be preparing for the days events."

Carly shrugged, "Last I heard we were all in a holding pattern until we hear more from Luke and Stefan. I just needed a moment of peace to ponder where I go from here."

Sonny stopped his own thoughts of Alexis and said, "Where you go from here? What are you talking about Carly?"

Carly motioned indoors, "Jason and Kristina are together, together and I have to learn how to live without Jason in my life."

Sonny scowled at the thought of Kristina in Jason's arms but put that thought process on the backburner so he could focus on what was at hand which was that Carly thought she needed to live without Jason in her life, "Carly even when Jason was in any relationship you were still his friend and you were happy for him when you weren't insanely jealous."

Carly shrugged, "I always want what I can't have. I had just decided to be in love with him again when he started falling for her and I knew that he deserved it, he deserves this Sonny. I've taking so much from him, I took the chance from him to have a normal life alongside a normal woman who can give him the children he wants and the love that he deserves without having to worry about the latest scheme she will get into that will probably and them all in jail, I just had to come to the realization that I can't ask anything of Jason because I've asked too much of him already."

Sonny started to laugh softly and Carly slapped his arm, "I'm pouring my heart out to you here and you laugh? You laugh seriously?"

Sonny chuckled at her anger, "Carly I never thought I would see the day that you would grow up. You are growing up and putting your needs behind those of the man that you love, it's a wonderful sight to see and although I know its hard you have to look at the benefits. You will be able to see Jason truly happy for the first time in his life and that's something that he deserves, that we all deserve and you will be fine your gorgeous and deserve to be with a man who loves you completely and without reservations and has a large bank account and an never ending amount of patience, hey I wonder if the pope is single?"

Carly shot him a look full of daggers as she stood up and went back into the house, "Funny Corinthos, very funny."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You know this is almost comical," Alexis spoke up from her position against Stavros's chest with a knife trained on her jugular, "No I'm serious. Here I am being held by my rapist and the father of my child while my father has a gun trained on the woman who gave birth to my rapist. This could only be a Lifetime movie. Now really, are we going to talk about this like civilized adults or is there going to be bloodshed?"

Mikkos felt the stirrings of pride touch his heart as his daughter bravely confronted the memories of her mother's death even while a knife was trained on her jugular. "Stavros it's your move, just now that if one ounce of my daughter's blood is spilt I will kill your mother without hesitation."

Stavros tightened his grip on Alexis as he held her steadfast against his chest and Stavros smirked at the man who had been his father for all those years and said, "Kill her, what do I care? She can never do anything right. She obviously didn't warn me that you were alive and in transit to the house, so she's expendable to me."

Helena met his crazed eyes with her disbelieving ones, "Stavros, my darling. All I've ever done is for your benefit, you can't be serious."

Stavros scowled, "I asked you to ensure that the bastard that I created with this one be dealt with appropriately and what do you do? You allow him to live for all these years and actually forge a bond with her and then when you decide to have him murdered you can't even do that right. He was never to have been born, you are a constant disappointment to me and whether you live or die is of no consequence to me."

Alexis smirked from her position on Stavros's chest at Helena, "You really struck a winner with this one Helena. Not only does he despise you, he retains all of your faults and parades them in front of you as a reminder of how incompetent you really are. I can't wait to tell Stefan about how worthless you really are and how he needn't have worried about what you thought of him because you were a non-event anyway."

Stavros jerked her against him tighter and sighed uninterestedly, "I grow tired of these games," He ran the knife against her throat but not enough to cut her vocal cords but enough to draw blood.

Alexis met Mikkos's eyes as she wondered about his next move. Was he going to allow Helena to live or was he going to be true to his promise and shoot her?

Alexis didn't have to wait long as Helena fell to the floor moaning in agony holding on to her bleeding leg.

Stavros rolled his eyes as he stared at Mikkos, "Not even that you could do right. Why didn't you shoot her in the heart? It's painless and less messy that way."

Mikkos trained the gun on him as Alexis reached for the napkin on the table to stop the bleeding that was trickling from her neck. "For one reason dear _son_ of mine, I want her to suffer. A quick and painless death is too easy for her, it's too easy for the both of you, what I have planned for you is going to last a long time."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Thoughts Please:)


	26. Chapter 25

A/N: Last chapter...so I made it kinda long (long is actually an understatement imagine like 3 chapters worth of interactions with all your favs) to prepare you for the Epilogue...Yea I wrote one..Hard to believe huh?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"No, I want to play Barbie's Zander."

Zander smiled at his little sister even as he watched the light of fire in her eye he was instantly reminded of their mother who was fighting for all of them at this moment. Luke had called awhile ago and given all of them an update on what was going on and about the return of Mikkos to set order in the Cassadine Empire.

He had taken the moment to bond with his sisters who were quickly becoming the center of his world. Molly was still too young to know who he was and what he signified in her life but each time he picked her up she didn't cry so he felt that he was making progress on that end. Kristina however was another story, she reminded him so much of Alexis that at times he forgot to breathe while watching her. She was so quick to pass judgment and scrutinize a person that he had to remind himself that she was only seven years old.

"Of course Kristina, we can play whatever you want."

Pleased that he at least was obedient she turned to her toy box when the door opened and Kristina Sr. stuck her head in the door, "Am I interrupting?"

Zander looked at her and said, "What happened? Why are you so happy?"

Kristina closed the door behind her as she sat down on the floor next to her nephew, "I'm happy because everything is turning out for the good. Stefan told me that Mikkos is going to get Alexis and put an end to their reign of terror. I'm just glad that if feels like this nightmare is finally coming to an end."

Zander nodded but stared at her, "I'm glad that Mikkos decided to show himself even if it was only for a short amount of time to save Mom. Now, I may not have known you my whole life but I'm starting to catch on to your moods and there's something else. You are obviously happy about Alexis which I can't blame but there's something else here, you are happy about something else."

Kristina felt a blush suffuse her face as she looked to her niece, "So what are we playing Kristina?"

Kristina turned around and fixed her aunt with a glance, "I'm playing Barbie's with Zander but I don't have all of my toys. You can share a doll with Zander if you want."

Kristina felt put out, she had been the one to play dolls with her niece in the time that they had been locked up in this safe house and now she was bonding with her brother who was slowly taking her place. No, she amended to herself, this is how it should be, how it always should've been. She started to get up when Zander tugged on her arm, "What's going on with you?"

Kristina sat down as she realized that trying to fight the happiness she felt was inevitable, "Jason and I are a couple."

Zander nodded, "Do I need to give him the talk?"

Kristina looked at him in question, "The talk? What talk?"

Zander exhaled in exasperation, "The talk. The if you screw over my aunt, I'll kill you talk." Zander was interrupted by his speech by Kristina shoving a doll into his hand and sitting down with a smile.

Molly was sitting on the floor next to him watching them play happily and ever once in awhile reaching for something to stick in her mouth which Zander was keeping a close eye on.

Kristina took her youngest niece in her arms and said, "I'll leave you two to your Barbie's and I'll let Jason know to expect that talk once you're finished playing dolls."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Carly." Carly turned around at met Jason's eyes with a smile of her own, "I know what you are going to say but just let me say that I'm happy for you and while Kristina may not be my first choice if she cares about you then I only wish you the best."

Jason smiled, "I knew you would support me. I'm happy about this Carly, I swear I am."

Carly nodded even as she felt her heart shattering, "I've not been a good person in my life Jason. I've been selfish and I've been self-centered and everything I've done comes with a price. A price that I'm learning is high but I do know that after watching everything Alexis has been willing to do then I don't have any other choice, I have to change. I know it's not going to happen overnight or even the course of a couple of weeks but I need to change. I have two boys who demand a mother who acts like she has a grain of sense. I need to be something for them and something for myself, it's the only way."

Jason pulled her into a hug, "I'm proud of you Carly."

Carly detached herself quickly, "So what's the game plan for today?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alexis watched as Helena writhed on the floor in agony and she turned to her father in disgust, "Really couldn't you muffle her screams or something?"

Stavros still had the knife trained on her and he knew that he didn't have to let Mikkos know that he was firm in his objective. Mikkos dropped the gun from training on him as Stavros laughed in what he considered to be victory.

"You won't risk your precious bastard getting hurt will you? You just want to ensure that she's alive and well so she can carry on the family name isn't that right _Dad_?"

Mikkos smirked and said, "Actually it has more to do with the gun that's trained on the back of your head by my _son_, Stefan. It's actually a silencer so even if he shoots you point blank in the back of the skull, you won't have another chance to hurt Alexis or any of my family ever again and the only thing I'll have to worry about is the mess."

Mikkos reached down and dragged Helena to his side with a grimace, "Dear wife, the years have not been kind to you. Are you still keeping company with your lovers or should I say hired help? I hope so because there's no way that you could pay anyone I know to touch you. Come dear wife, I think it's about time we discuss our future."

Alexis watched as Mikkos disappeared through the door and instead of feeling sadness that her father was leaving her life, she felt relief. He was a part of her past, a bad part, a sad part and a part that she didn't want to have to live if he was alive and in her life.

She turned to Luke and Stefan and scowled in mock anger, "It took you long enough. The SOB actually cut me."

Stefan walked over and pulled her into his arms as he started cursing and kissing at the same time. "How could you be so stupid? Didn't you know that I wouldn't allow anything to happen to my nephew? Why did you have to come here and put everybody's heart in their throat with worry? When will you ever 1earn Alexis?"

Alexis sighed as she rested against her brother's chest for the first time since learning he was alive without fear and reveled in the feeling, "I missed you so much Stefan."

Stefan pulled back, "We have to go to the hospital. Spencer, I trust it you will take care of my dear brother."

Luke had his gun trained on Stavros's head and said, "Go on and darling," He directed the sentiment towards Alexis who met his eyes with a question, "I'm glad your okay but if you ever screw with a plan of mine again, I'm kicking your ass pregnant or not."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What do you mean she's in the hospital? No, I'm coming there now, no Cassadine I don't want to hear an excuse Alexis needs me and besides she owes me after everything she's put me through these last couple of hours…."

He started to continue the conversation when Kristina snatched the phone out of his hand and talked to her brother Stefan quietly for about three minutes and then said, "Don't worry Stefan. I'll keep him here just bring her back here safely, we are all waiting on bated breath to yellug her."

After hanging up the phone she went into the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator door and started searching for what could she use to make a celebratory dinner. The door closed in front of her and she looked at Sonny in question, "What's the problem? Alexis is fine, the bad guys are caught and for the most part life can go back to normal."

Sonny crossed his arms and said, "With you in our lives Kristina, nothing can ever be normal. So I heard you cheated on me last night."

Kristina started blushing as she met his eyes, "Actually I didn't when I heard Mikkos was going to get Alexis I had a lawyer start working on the annulment papers. We should be free in the next week or so."

Sonny smirked, "You don't waste anytime do you?"

Kristina opened the refrigerator again and reached for the vegetable bin and pulled out what she could find that was useful and said, "Look, I'm not rushing into things but I know that you were worried when you got married to me and besides it would be too weird. Could you imagine me trying to explain to my niece, that for a limited time that she was not only my niece but also my stepdaughter? That's just weird not to mention that I don't want to marry a man that's busy pining after my sister it's just disturbing."

Sonny rolled his eyes as he pulled her into his arms, "God, I missed you Kristina. The simple way you have of making everything seems so much easier to deal with."

Kristina pulled back and said, "So are you mad that I didn't let you go to the hospital? I know that you want to be by Alexis's side but right now she needs Stefan. They were there for each other through everything and that's a bond that you and I don't share with them and I thought it would be nice for them to use this time to reconnect. They have been apart for a lot of years."

Sonny scowled, "I guess your right. Now about this whole Jason thing…," Kristina sighed, "Not you too, listen hubby I married you but that doesn't mean I have to listen to you. Jason and I are just dating, we made love and if it turns out that we are each other's soul mates then great but if it turns out that we would be just better off as a friend then that's fine too but whatever it is I just want to enjoy it. I want to enjoy it without my husband and nephew threatening to give Jason the 'talk'."

Sonny smiled, "The talk? What talk?"

Kristina waved her hand as she started chopping onions, "You know the talk, if you hurt my aunt/wife/sister-in law I'll castrate you blah, blah, blah!"

Sonny reached for the knife as he started helping her chop vegetables and said, "I really like that kid, he's turning out more and more like me each day. But I still have one final question for you, Kristina and it's an important one."

Kristina stopped mid-chop and looked at him in question, "So what's the question?"

Sonny motioned to the phone, "Earlier, you told Stefan that you were waiting on bated breath for the return of Alexis and I quote to 'yellug' her. What the hell does that mean?"

Kristina smiled, "It's a cross between a yell and hug. We are going to be super pissed that she traded her life for Zander's that we are going to yellug her, torn between yelling and hugging."

Sonny stopped chopping and kissed her on the forehead, "I love you sis."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Stefan waited on bated breath as the nurse came out of the room holding Alexis's hand that now had a bandage wrapped around her neck but for the most part looked fine. He looked to her for confirmation who nodded, "She's fine you don't need to worry. It was a superficial wound and it didn't go very deep."

Alexis grimaced as she was handed over to Stefan who scowled as he stared at her, "Do you know how dangerous what you did was?"

Alexis held onto her brother's hand as he led her over to the couch in front of the elevators and exhaled as she sat down, "My son Stefan? Really the only option you had was to send in my son Zander? Zander who has been through as much as I have with all of the crazy Cassadines was your only option. You decide to send him in to deal with the psychopath of Stavros, what was going through your heads?"

Stefan scowled as he pulled her into his arms, "We had a greater objective, to protect you. You were the most important piece of this puzzle and my nephew was never in any grave danger, not with his uncle and Luke looking out for him. The moment we noticed something different in his heartbeat or Stavros touched him we would have swarmed Wyndemere and taking him out without thinking twice."

Alexis touched her brother's face softly, "I know you would protect him with your life but that isn't what I was worrying about. I was worrying about while you were checking out his vital signs and everything Stavros was spewing his venom out to my son with his words. They can be just as deadly as a knife or a bullet. He told Zander that he should've been dead, and even after everything that he went through to be born and whoever his father may be it still has to hurt that the man who caused you birth wished you had never lived to see light. I didn't want Zander to have to go through that."

Stefan comforted his sister who had started crying softly, "Sshh…Alexis I promise you that everything will be okay. Mikkos who I'm still shocked is alive, has taken Helena into his custody and even though I'm not a fan of murder, well at least murder that can still be traced it's all she deserves."

Alexis exhaled against his cheek, "Do you know that I still feel guilt that this world won't have anymore Helena Cassadine's to deal with? Don't get me wrong, I know that after everything she deserves to be murdered but I still can't help thinking that the best place for her is in a maximum security prison where she can serve out the hell she wreaked on everyone's lives."

Stefan shook his head, "That won't work, she has escaped jails before. She has escaped death before; she needs to be put down like a dog. I hate to tell you that because she is my mother but she has done nothing but bad since the day she was born and she deserves the ultimate price for her dealings, death."

Alexis nodded at the wisdom in his words, "And Stavros? What's going to happen to him?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kristina looked up from mixing the ingredients in the bowl as Carly entered the kitchen. She smiled at her softly when Carly turned to Emily and said, "Do you think you can leave us alone for a moment? I need to talk to Kristina."

Emily nodded and walked away as Kristina stopped mixing and turned to Carly and said, "So, what's up?"

Carly sat down at looked at her, "I don't like you and it's not because you are Alexis's sister or anything, it actually has more to do with the fact that you are too nice. If you are going to be with Jason you will need to learn to be more cutthroat."

Kristina nodded, "You mean like the Cassadine family? People who rape, pillage, exterminate qualities like that Carly?"

Carly smirked, "Good point, I just want to tell you that Jason is a good guy."

Kristina sat down, "I know that he's a good guy but the question is do you know he's a good guy?"

Carly looked at her in confusion, "Of course, I know he's a good guy. I love him like no one else, he's my best friend."

Kristina sighed, "Then why are you just friends with him? Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that I don't like Jason and hope that we have a real relationship but even if we don't work out why do you hold yourself back from him? You claim he's a good guy, you claim he's your best friend but you still flirt with Sonny or look at other men."

Carly exhaled sharply, "Look, I just came here to tell you that if you hurt Jason, I'll kill you, I didn't really come here for a therapy session."

Kristina shrugged, "Well, then I hear your advice and I'll take it under advisement but only if you listen to mine. Jason is a great guy and I'm not going to pass up the chance to be with him but you should let him know that you love him."

Carly stood up and pushed the chair back in, "I would but I hurt Jason too much, I think when you love someone as much as I loved, love Jason you are so scared that you will make a misstep that you end up sabotaging yourself before you even begin. I know that it's not right, but it's what happened in our case."

Kristina walked back to the bowl, "Why don't you help me finish make dinner?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Stavros struggled against his restraints as Luke trained the gun on the center of his head with a smirk on his face. "You know Cassadine; I've been waiting for this moment for along time."

Stavros smirked, "And the only way that you could accomplish this grand tete was by teaming up with my deceased father and incompetent brother not to mention the mother of my firstborn. Bravo, you must be so proud."

Luke leaned back in his chair not rising to his taunts, "You know that I am? I helped save the Cassadine Empire and as funny as that sounds I'm pleased about it. For along time I always wanted to destroy anything Cassadine and then I met someone named Alexis Davis, she was a beautiful woman wrapped in a shroud of mystery and intrigue. I started peeling away the layers and I noticed that she was surrounded by secrets and not nice ones. She asked me to help her kill your mother, the bane of her existence and that's the first time that we became allies."

Stavros looked at him with an intrigued raised eyebrow to which Luke chuckled, "Yea we tried to extinguish the hag of your mother but unfortunately Stefan's fiancée got caught in the way. Why am I telling you all of this you may wonder? You won't be alive to tell anyone anyway so I figure it's okay don't you."

Stavros growled, "It's not over Spencer. Even if you shoot me dead, I'll still live on and my legacy will live on forever."

Luke laughed shortly, "In whom? The next generation of Cassadine's is already taking steps to ensure that the mistakes of the past aren't relived. Nikolas is happily married to Emily. Zander apart from who his father was had made a name for himself, a good name. Not to mention Kristina who's the exact opposite of what you would define a Cassadine, fun, happy and full of hope and peace."

Stavros looked at him in disgust, "You forget the most important piece, the one who is really the one who will continue this feud in my death, Stefan. He may only be my half brother but he hates you with a passion that knows no bounds."

Luke nodded, "That may be true, but he loves his sister more and for the sake of peace within the family will let this feud die here with you and Helena."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nikolas looked up from stroking Emily's hair and watching her sleep at the sound of someone clearing their throat. He was met with the eyes of his half-brother, Zander.

Zander hadn't spared a glance for Emily yet, instead training his eyes solely on Nikolas. Nikolas knew what he wanted and was not sure if he was prepared to give it to him.

He closed the door behind him as he followed Zander out of the room. Zander opened the front door and stood outside as he waited for Nikolas to follow which he did but at a slower pace hesitant to follow until he knew what for.

Zander stared out into the darkness of night silent for a couple of moments before he cleared his throat and started to speak, "When I found out that Mikkos Cassadine was my grandfather, I didn't care too much because he was just another name that meant nothing to me. He had been no one to me my whole life so I didn't know how to even think about his relationship in my life. When I found out that Nikolas Cassadine was my half-brother I felt rage, after all this time I finally had a family, a heritage and a brother who was alive and it wasn't my fault. But to my surprise, my brother is the man that stole the woman I love away from me," he paused as Nikolas looked at him helplessly and Zander shrugged, "I know, I know that you don't choose who you love and I'm not taking you to task for that I'm just stating the facts. When I found out that Alexis Davis was my mother, I wept. I don't cry at anything unless it moves me, but finding out that, that extraordinary woman was my mother made me cry. She fought for me Nikolas; she always fought for me against everyone and to the surprise of everyone including Sonny. She went up against the man she loved for me."

Nikolas nodded, "I remember how distraught Ned was that she was even defending you after you had kidnapped Emily."

Zander sighed, "I'm not telling you my life story and how I felt when I found out the truth for your pity. I want you to know its okay its okay that you and Emily are together. I'm never going to forgive you or even like you but its okay."

Nikolas exhaled softly, "I appreciate that Zander. I know how hard it must be for you..,"

Zander cut him off, "You have no clue how hard this is for me so please don't try to empathize with what is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I'm doing this for one reason and one reason only, my mother. I know without a doubt she loves me, and that if she wanted to spare me pain she would cut herself off from you and Emily just to make sure I was okay but I don't want that for her. She deserves to have her family whole and happy and together. It's the least she deserves after everything she's been through."

Nikolas looked down, "Zander, you're my brother and I can't leave it like this between us. I know that you hate me for what happened with Emily but we need to be more than enemies."

Zander scowled as he turned around and met him face to face, "She had cancer man and I married her. She was the love of my life and you want me to forget that, she's pregnant with your child. A child, I dreamed of having with her one day, isn't it enough that I don't mind that you are together. I'm asking you to please, leave this alone Nikolas. Sometimes you can fix all wounds, maybe one day I'll be ready. Maybe one day, we'll even be friends, but not right now. For now, just let it be enough that I can be around you for my mother's sake."

Nikolas opened his mouth to protest but Zander looked at him with tears brimming in his eyelids, "Please."

Nikolas nodded and exhaled softly as he turned into the house with a heavy heart.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I want you to know, I hate her." Jason looked up from watching the boys play in the backyard to hear Carly come up beside him.

Jason grimaced, "Do I even need to ask who?"

Carly swiped at him and smiled, "I'm joking but I do hate her. She's perfect for you, she understands you, she loves being with you and she's nice. All the qualities that I'm not, so I hate her because I like her."

Jason grinned, "Okay so I guess I have your blessing then?"

Carly shrugged, "For what it's worth?"

Jason pulled her into a hug, "It's always worth something to me."

Carly pulled back as she looked into his eyes, "Did I ever apologize for what I did to you?"

Jason scowled as he went back to watching the boys play on the swing, "It's in the past Carly. Leave it there."

Carly looked down sadly, "I can't Jase and I think it's one of the reasons, I haven't been able to move on. I still feel so guilty for everything I put you through, right when we were finally getting to be the place that I always wanted us to be. I need you to know that I love you…."

Jason looked up at her shocked, "Carly," Carly interrupted him, "Let me get this out otherwise I'll never be able to finish this. I love you but I know that I don't deserve you so I'm okay with watching you with someone else. After all the sacrifices, I put you through making you put your own friendships and relationships behind your loyalty to me; I can't ask you for anything else. Just promise me something okay."

Jason looked at the tears that were slowly running down her face as he started to gently wipe the tears away, "What do you need me to promise Carly?"

Carly looked down at their hands that had suddenly become joined during their conversation and said, "Promise me, I won't lose my best friend. All the times that I was jealous of who you were with or what you were willing to do had to do with my fear that I would lose you, my unconditional best friend who's been there for me during all of my moments, if I don't lose that then I can let you be happy with anyone, and anyplace. Actually I kinda prefer Kristina now since I broke her in and all."

Jason pulled her into his arms, "Friends forever Carly, I promise you."  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Dinner's done." Kristina called out and watched in shock as people came pouring in from every crevice in the house. Alexis and Stefan hadn't arrived yet but she knew it wouldn't be long as she watched everyone pour in the kitchen she noticed that everyone was present minus her hubby. She directed Carly to take over as their tentative friendship continued without a hitch.

She knew that she had followed her advice and told Jason of her love and she was happy. Carly had some bad qualities but overall she loved fiercely and it was a quality that Kristina would admit she admired in her.

She opened the front door to see Sonny staring down the dark road, "She's coming you know. She's coming home to you and she's going to be fine. You are going to have your happily ever after with her children and yours."

Sonny smiled as he turned to her, "How did you know I was worrying about that?"

Kristina shrugged, "Wives are supposed to know about that, speaking of," she paused and pulled off the ring and dropped it into his palm, "I spoke to Ric who was more than happy to help me through this annulment. I think he likes me, what do you think?"

Sonny rolled his eyes, "What about Jason?"

Kristina laughed softly, "Joke Sonny. You know those like what came first the chicken or the egg?"

Sonny scowled, "That's not a joke it's one of the most sought after answers that historians want."

Kristina grimaced, "Sonny, you are too literal, you and Alexis are perfect for each other."

Sonny sighed as he leaned against the door, "I hope so because I love her Kristina. I don't want to lose her."

Kristina shrugged, "Then don't. Start today, start afresh and make sure all the mistakes of the past aren't repeated. Love her; love her unconditionally like she always loved you. Make her believe that she's the only woman in your life and then you can be happy."

Sonny met her eyes, "You make it sound so easy but it's not Kristina. It's complicated, it's very complicated. I love her and I'm mad at her, she puts her family and her children above her own health and that of our child, I don't know how to live with that. Carly, god Carly always was worried more about me than anything and while some of the times, I didn't agree with it, I could handle it because it ultimately only affected me. But this fighting for her children's lives with no regards to her own is something that I wasn't prepared for and I don't know how to handle."

Kristina laughed, "So are you saying that Carly never fought for her children?"

Sonny groaned, "No, I'm not saying that, I'm just saying that when the chips were down, she always fought for me and not for herself. I want Alexis to do the same…,"

Kristina interrupted him, "Why because it's easier for you? You can handle a woman who will fight for you but you can't handle a woman who will fight for her children and her family?"

Sonny looked at the scowl that had come into Kristina's eyes, "I didn't mean to make you mad I was just expressing my feelings."

Kristina laughed, "I'm not mad, I'm not the one that has to live with you for the rest of her life, that's Alexis. But you should know by now that the women that you married are strong-willed and they will do what they are going to do you have to decide what its worth to you. Do you want to be alone with no strong willed woman who tries to break you or do you want to fight with a strong willed woman by your side fighting with you for the common goal of happiness of your family?"

Kristina leaned up and kissed Sonny on the cheek, "Dinner's ready. Come in when you're hungry."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Zander walked outside and looked at Sonny sipping out of a can and said, "Kristina's looking for you."

Sonny turned around and smiled, "I told her that I would be out here for awhile. What does she need?"

Zander shook his head, "Your daughter Kristina. She wants to know where her father is because she wants him to read her a bedtime story."

Sonny laughed, "We are going to have to come up with nicknames for the two Kristina's otherwise we are going to constantly get them mixed up. Isn't that wild?"

Zander nodded, "Yea it is, my sister and aunt alive and well."

Sonny pointed at him with a smile, "I didn't get to tell you but I wanted to know that I'm proud of you. You put your family first and were willing to sacrifice yourself for their wellbeing and that is a good thing."

Zander shrugged as he felt the flush of pride rush through him as the fatherly figure in his life, gave him his approval. "It's my mom there's nothing else I could've done."

Sonny smiled, "I love your mother you know. I know after everything you've seen me do you could doubt it but I do, I love your mother and I don't want to live my life without her."

Zander nodded with a smile, "That's good. That's good I didn't want to have to give you the same talk that I gave Jason."

Sonny chuckled, "So you did give him the talk after all? Nice."

Zander rolled his eyes, "She's a special woman, I don't want her hurt. I know that with the crazy trilogy that was you, Carly and Jason there wasn't really room for another person and that's why when my mother tried to come in she was kicked out without another thought."

Sonny grimaced, "I wouldn't say it like that."

Zander turned to him with a smirk, "I think it was just like that and I don't want it to happen to my aunt. If she loves Jason, then she loves Jason and she shouldn't have to fight Carly and you for that like my mom did. My mom was different though, she was always in with you but she couldn't fight the unit that Carly and Jason made, I hope there won't be any problems with that in the future."

Sonny chortled, "Hey I'm supposed to be the father figure here not you."

Zander smiled at that, "Do you want to be the father figure in this story? I'm not going anywhere Sonny; I just found my mother, my sisters an aunt and uncle. I'm here to stay so if it's going to be a problem, I need to know now."

Sonny pulled Zander to him, "I would like to be the father figure if you'll accept that you can't always follow my example because I'm not really the best one to follow at all times."

Zander laughed as Sonny pulled him in for a hug, "Deal."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You do know that they are probably waiting on us and its not nice to sit in the car keeping them waiting."

Alexis scowled at her brother in anger, "I know that but you also know that I love you dearly so I'm asking you to butt out."

Stefan groaned, "It's really not a good time for you to show how much American culture has influenced your vocabulary."

Alexis leaned over and kissed Stefan on the cheek, "I love you, so don't ever leave me again. Okay?"

Stefan pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the head, "I love you too Alexis and I'm sorry. I'm sorry you were put in the middle of this horrible feud with the Spencer's. I'm sorry for all the havoc that my brother and Helena brought down on you."

Alexis laid on his chest listening to his heartbeat, "Do you know as a girl this is the only thing that would get me to sleep through the night? I would be fearful of Helena during the day but I wasn't as scared because there was always light and she couldn't scare me as bad in the light but in the darkness of night, I couldn't go to sleep until I heard your heartbeat. If I concentrated I could shut out all the other voices in my mind until my ears only focused on the sound of your breathing."

Stefan felt the tears well in his eyes, "Alexis…," Alexis leaned up and looked into his eyes, "I love you Stefan and I don't want to be separated from you again. Ever again. I'm finally back where I belong and I have my children by my side and my sister and you. Please don't ever forget how necessary you are to me. You are my brother, the only one whose been privy to everything I went through, I can't live without you."

Alexis laid back down, "And I'm scared. I love this family so much, I want this family to remain united so much that I don't want to walk through that door. I don't want to see the fear or the disunity in their faces."

Stefan pulled her face up to his, "Alexis, why would you see that?"

Alexis sighed, "Zander is my son and Nikolas loves the woman he loves. It feels like the story can be repeated. I know that Zander and Nikolas aren't you and Stavros but I'm still worried. Emily was just as nice as Laura was and look what happened there."

Stefan held her against him tightly grateful that he finally got to the root of her insecurities, "That won't happen because we will be with them Alexis. Every step of the way, guiding them and loving them. They won't have a chance to steer their lives along a wrong path because we won't let them."

Alexis looked up at him with tears brimming in her eyes, "Do you promise?"

Stefan nodded as he pulled her into his chest, "I promise you Alexis. I promise."

Alexis groaned as she pulled away, "Okay, let's face the firing squad then."  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
"I don't want vegetables," Michael voiced his complaint at no one in particular but Kristina was the one who smiled and said, "Vegetables are good, my mom said so."

Michael looked like he was about to protest but Carly cleared her throat and said, "Kristina's mom is right; vegetables are good for you Michael so eat up. I can't have you staying that size, now can I?"

Sonny smiled at Carly over the table and said, "Mom's right Mikey, vegetables are good for you."

Kristina stood up as she moved to the refrigerator to pull out more tea and turned to put it back on the table when Jason came up behind her and kissed her on the lips, "I got it babe."

Jason smiled as he turned to the table and handed the pitcher to Nikolas who was hovering over Emily making sure she ate well. She had been so upset with the events of the last couple of weeks that she had lost weight and Kristina had warned her that it wasn't good for her or the child that she was carrying.

Zander sat on the other side of Kristina ensuring that his nieces were eating and happy not really paying attention to the conversation but responding when he was asked a direct question. Sonny cleared his throat quietly and Zander looked up and smiled at him softly, "Good job."

Zander shrugged as he looked down at his plate. In their talks outside the subject of Nikolas and Emily came up and Sonny had advised him that it was better if he stuck to his sisters for the remainder of their time in the safe house to avoid any confrontations.

Kristina grinned happily at her brother, "Zander, can we play dolls again tomorrow?"

Zander nodded as Jason came behind him and leaned down and whispered in his ear, "You know that talk we had earlier about you hurting me if I hurt your aunt? Doesn't hold much water when you're talking about playing dolls with your sister."

Jason clapped him on the back and then sat back down next to Kristina who reached in for a kiss as she passed him the rolls.

The door opened and time stopped. Alexis and Stefan crossed the threshold of the house and chaos broke loose as everyone rose to greet the people who had been missing from their family.

* * *

Review Please 

So this chapter has alot of interaction with everyone except for our beloved Sexis...who I kinda wrote the story for  
in the first place but I wanted to set up the relationships so when you read the epilogue you can understand where they  
all are emotionally! Thanks for coming with me on the journey... :)


	27. Epilogue

A/N: Here's the end of another one which just leaves me with one more story that's GH. I watched the episode 02/20/2007 and I  
clearly get what the problem is now. NLG is just too damn good an actress, when she wouldn't leave until she saw Sonny, I felt her.  
I felt the love/connection that still exists there and no matter how contrived the writers try to make Sonny/Carly redux 2000 it won't fly  
because even when they are fifteen feet apart, their chemistry flies off the screen. Sorry, mini-rant but I just don't like what's GH done with  
what could've been one of the best all-time GH supercouples! Back in my hole now:)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Epilogue

Two Years Later

"Gabriel Ethan Corinthos, get back here right now."

Alexis called her youngest son to her side, "I'm not playing or I'm calling your father." As if a light had switched off her youngest child came running to her and launched himself at her legs. She picked him up in her arms and cradled him on her hips as she walked to the kitchen and sat him down in the chair next to Molly and Kristina.

The door opened and Zander entered with a smile, as he leaned over, "Hey Mom."

Alexis grinned at Zander as he leaned and kissed his sisters on the forehead and then reached for his brother. Alexis shook her head, "Not until you wash your hands. Dinner is almost ready and everyone should be here shortly."

Zander groaned, "Everyone? When are we going to have a family dinner without all of the family?"

Alexis smirked and pulled him to her and whispered in his ear, "Is this because you are still single? I offered to set you up with the new law clerk from my office?"

Zander grimaced and spoke back, "She had a lisp, not that there was anything wrong with that and she wasn't funny. She didn't laugh at any of my jokes."

Alexis laughed and slapped him on the back, "Maybe that's because you were telling her all the jokes that you learned from Sonny who's not a good influence on you."

Zander walked to the sink and started washing his hands, "Hey you married the guy."

Alexis walked to the refrigerator and pulled out the lettuce and tomatoes and handed them as she heard the door open when Sonny came in with his arms full.

"How's my family?"

Zander pushed away from the sink and helped Sonny grab the groceries as he checked his watch. "Come on Alexis, we only have fifteen minutes before everyone gets here. Do you think you could help me here?"

Alexis smiled at Sonny as she helped set the groceries on the table, "Come on kids. Kristina, let's go put on a movie while Dad and your brother finish making dinner for our guests."

Sonny smirked and said, "Thanks for the help honey."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jason knocked on the door as he checked his watch, "We are only ten minutes late."

Kristina smirked as she leaned on her husband of ten months with a grin, "That's only because you couldn't keep your hands to yourself on the way over here. I was just sitting in my seat…,"

Jason exhaled noisily; "You were sitting in your seat? We were almost in a car accident because you kept being Ms. Grabby Hands."

Kristina, "Hey I'm pregnant and my hormones are out of whack besides when I did our astrological charts….,"

Jason moaned, "Kristina, please no more astrological charts, I swear our firstborn is going to come out looking like a zodiac sign."

Kristina giggled as she reached up and kissed him softly on the lips before pressing the doorbell as she waited. The door opened as Alexis greeted them with a warm smile and stepped back to let them in, "Come on in, the guys are in the kitchen and the children are in the living room."

Jason motioned to the kitchen and turned to Kristina, "I'm going to the kitchen to see where I can help out."

Kristina nodded as she kissed him, "Going to the living room with my sister."

Alexis closed the door as she pulled her sister into a hug, "So how's my little niece?"

Kristina sighed and said, "You know Jason is going to kill me right? He's always hovering around making sure that I don't stress myself too much and I don't have a chance to stress myself out because he's always there."

Alexis shrugged, "Well he's there and at least he lets you have popcorn. When I was pregnant with Gabe, he called all of the takeout places and local grocery stores and prohibited them to sell me popcorn, I almost went crazy. I fixed him though; I snuck out and went to the movies alone."

Kristina giggled, "And overdosed on popcorn. Sonny called me frantic because he said you left the kids with Carly and had disappeared and you weren't answering your cell phone. When he finally found you, you were almost in a salt coma."

Alexis laughed as they walked to the living room hand in hand and looked down as Kristina hovered protectively over her brother who was toddling around the floor. Kristina smiled at her nephew, "How's my little angel anyway?"

Alexis exhaled, "God he's a handful. Even though you helped name him, he's the opposite of where the origin of his name comes from."

Kristina sat down carefully as she watched the three of the children play together happily and she looked up to her sister with a question, "Nikolas and Emily?"

Alexis sighed sadly, "They sent their regrets they are going on another honeymoon with Faith and Courtney let them take Dominic so they could have time for a second honeymoon."

Kristina nodded as she chimed in, "Stefan and Luke have disappeared to parts unknown. Some crap about male bonding, I think they miss the fact that they can't fight like they used to so they stage these grand adventures around the globe and see which one can best each other."

Alexis groaned, "You do know this challenge will be the tie breaker don't you. So far they each have two wins and two losses."

Kristina giggled as she leaned forward as best she could in her condition and said, "I'm not getting into the middle of that one."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Zander looked up as Sonny came back in the kitchen with the food in the bowl, "They sent their regrets."

Zander nodded as he exhaled softly and walked to the refrigerator and said, "Don't tell Mom please."

Sonny shrugged as he slapped him on the back, "Have I told your Mom about anything yet? You do need to tell her that you still aren't ready for her to meet this new woman in your life."

Zander sighed as he pulled out a soda and turned to Sonny, "Look Dad…,"

Zander stopped himself and apologized, "I'm sorry Sonny."

Sonny stopped on his way out, "That would be nice if you meant it each time you said it but you don't have to keep apologizing. Stavros and Helena are dead, their reign of terror is over, there's no reason for you not to believe that you can't be completely happy. Why don't you call me Dad? I know I wouldn't like anything more in this world and that's not to mention your mother."

Zander smiled as he thought of his mother, "She's amazing you know. In these last couple of months we have become the best of friends even more so that what we were before and I can't imagine my life without her and my sisters."

Sonny stopped as he looked at Jason who was coming towards them with a platter of ribs ready for barbecuing when he heard the doorbell ring.

Zander cleared his throat, "I'll go get it."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Carly fidgeted nervously as she waited for the door to open and allow her entrance to her ex-husband's house which he now shared with his ex-lawyer who at one time been her worst enemy for her husband's love, trust and affection.

The door opened and she felt her heart skip a beat, "Hey Zander."

Zander smiled at her softly, "Hey Carly, where are the boys?"

Carly cleared her throat, "Are you going to let me in?"

Zander closed the door behind him and stepped out onto the ledge and said, "I will once you tell me where the boys are."

Carly sighed exasperatedly, "They went around the back to see if they could scare their sisters and brother."

Zander nodded as he pulled her into his arms and latched her mouth onto his. Carly moaned in his arms as her mouth opened up under his and he sent his tongue in and groaned against her mouth. He pulled away and said, "This is crazy, we have to tell my mom."

Carly pulled back and shook her head, "Do you know what your mom would think if she knew that you and I were dating and that we have been together for six months?"

Alexis gasped as she looked at her son and her worst enemy locked in a passionate embrace. She started yelling, "Sonny."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Alexis?" Sonny had been staring at his wife for the last ten minutes as she paced forwards and backwards around their spacious bedroom. She hadn't spoken a word since he had run to the front door and found Zander trying to calm down a hysterical Alexis. He had turned to Zander and cursed when he realized that Zander's secret was out.

"Alexis, sweetheart let's talk about this." Alexis stopped mid-stride and glared at him and went back to pacing.

Alexis stopped and turned to him, "Do you remember the night I came back after everything? When you promised me truth, fidelity and love always?"

Sonny sighed as he reminisced

_Flashback _

"So I've given you time with everyone except for me. I didn't want to crowd you because I knew that you needed time with our children and your nephew and besides if I took you away from everyone we would either still be yelling at each other or making love until we ran out of breath."

Alexis smiled softly, "I can tell you that I wish that we were doing that, making love that is. Sonny… I know….."

_Sonny cut her off, "See that's just it Alexis you don't know. You don't know the fear I felt when I saw your face on that screen and knew that once again I had failed. I had failed and the woman I love was in danger and there was nothing I could do about it. I can't tell you how helpless I felt." _

_Alexis looked at him and said, "I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry that I worried you, I'm sorry that I made you feel helpless but I need you to remember when this whole thing first started I didn't think I was going to come home alive. My god Sonny, I had put my affairs in order so that I could go off to the slaughter to sacrifice myself for my family. I never expected to fall in love with you again; I never expected to even be able to talk to you like we were once best friends." _

Sonny swore as he looked at her, "And that makes it okay? I didn't expect to live anyway Sonny so after I found I was pregnant with our second child, our **second** child Alexis you run off to put yourself in harm's way when I had finally gotten you out of that house. You went back in willingly and my heart was in my throat."

Alexis closed her eyes as the tears started to fall down her face, "Sonny, I'm sorry. I don't even feel like I should be apologizing but I'm sorry that you felt that I was not putting your wants and needs ahead of that of my children. I didn't focus on the fact that I was pregnant and as horrible as that sounds it's the truth, I was focusing on the children that were alive and needed me at that moment and that was Zander. Please understand that I love you. I love you so much but my family isn't complete unless everyone is safe and where they belong."

Sonny pulled her into his arms, unable to see her crying any longer and held her as the sobs started to wrack her body. He started soothing her and pulled back and tentatively touched his lips to hers and then groaned as her lips opened up under his and he was giving access to her mouth as she poured all of her feelings into the kiss. Sonny felt like he was becoming light headed, it had been so long since he had his woman in his arms and he didn't know how he had survived the weeks without her.

He pulled back and exhaled softly cradling her head under his, he kissed her softly on the forehead before he found to ability to speak, "You and the baby?"

Alexis nodded as she reached up and touched his face, "We're fine. We are all going to be fine."

Sonny exhaled softly, "I love you Alexis and I'm a selfish jerk. I can't let go of the fact that I almost lost you, I'm sorry that I've been making it seem like you should've done anything but what you did when the truth is I would've done the same thing if it had been Michael, Morgan or Kristina. I just don't want to feel that feeling of helplessness ever again, for a man that has to be in control of everyone and everything at all times, it was unbearable for me."

Alexis nodded in agreement, "Well, I'm back and we can either fight about how wrong I was and how you can never forgive me or we can revel in the fact that it's over. The bad guys are gone; Mikkos and Luke have taken care of Stavros and Helena their terrorizing days are over. I have my children, **all** my children with me and I'm happy so if you don't mind I want to focus on that. We are together, we are happy and we are in love."

_Sonny smiled as he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, "We are in love and pretty soon you are going to be married again." _

_Alexis rolled her eyes as she flirted with him, "I'm sorry, I think you're already married to my sister."_

_Sonny reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring and placed it in her palm, "Sorry to burst your bubble but Kristina already gave up the ring, so here you go."_

_Alexis smirked as she handed him the ring, "I hate to pull a 'Carly' but if I'm getting married, I want a new ring a **big** one."_

_Sonny pulled her back in his arms, "God, I love you and I can't wait until I can vow in front of all of our friends and family that I will love you, respect you and honor you all the days of our lives."_

_End of Flashback_

Sonny nodded as he smiled at his pacing wife, "Of course I remember that, it was one of the happiest days of my life, right next to the birth of our son Gabriel."

Alexis crossed her arms, "Then you don't think neglecting to tell me that my son, my _baby _had been doing tonsil hockey with the whore of Port Charles could be a reason for me to be a little upset?"

Sonny winced, "Now Alexis, I think whore of Port Charles is a little harsh. Besides, Zander wanted to tell you himself when he thought the time was right."

Alexis fell back onto the bed, "He's my child Sonny and I don't want to see him hurt and Carly hurts."

Sonny sighed and pulled her into his arms, "But Zander is a big boy and if you love him, there won't be any reason why this can't work out."

Alexis groaned, "Can you imagine if Carly becomes my daughter-in-law?"

Alexis fell back against the bed as Sonny fell back with her and turned to her in question, "Do you realize we have one screwed up family tree?"

Alexis laughed, "God yes we do, but we love it don't we?"

Sonny leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips, "It's the perfect blend of Spencer, Cassadine and Corinthos. We need to come up with a new name."

Alexis closed her eyes as she took some deep cleansing breaths, "I guess I better talk to Zander."

Sonny nodded as he kissed her lips again, "I'll take Carly."  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Carly looked up as Sonny came outside and watched as the boys played with their sisters' and younger brothers, "So am I dead yet? Has she sent out the Cassadine hit men?"

Sonny sighed and shook his head, "She's fine she's talking to Zander now. I think what she's most hurt is that Zander didn't come to her first."

Carly smirked as she looked back at the boys, "And I'm sure that it was me didn't exactly make her jump for joy."

Sonny nodded, "Can you blame her? You guys are never going to be best friends but you had worked to a tentative relationship where you didn't openly spout out venom at one another and then she catches you doing tonsil hockey with her firstborn."

Carly screwed up her face as she looked back at Sonny, "Tonsil Hockey?"

Sonny shrugged, "Her words, not mine. Listen, everything's going to be fine. You came over here to enjoy barbecue and friendship so as long as you stay away from Alexis and the knives, you'll be fine."

Carly scowled at him, "Funny Corinthos, real funny."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Mom."

Alexis sighed, "Let's go back to the party shall we?"

Zander placed a hand on her arm, "Mom, lets talk about this?"

Alexis grimaced, "So now you want to talk about this?" She pulled away and sat down on the edge of her bed as she looked at the mirror so he wouldn't see the tears welling up in her eyes.

Zander sat down next to her, "Mom it's not that serious."

Alexis closed her eyes as the tears started flowing down her cheeks, "I guess not and maybe I'm just a sentimental fool but I thought we had come so far. We have the kind of relationship that most mothers dream about and that was something we built together out of the ashes of what could have been a disaster and I just thought you trusted me but I guess you don't. I'll be fine."

Alexis stood up and turned to walk to the door when Zander placed a stilling hand on her shoulder, "Mom please don't do this. Don't make me feel worse than I already do, let's talk about this."

Alexis sat in the chair across from him as she reached for the tissues, "I tried Zander I really did. I wanted to be what you needed but I guess I failed and I'm sorry."

Zander felt the tears come to his eyes as he watched his mother struggle with what she considered to be her own defects, "Mom, that's not what happened here. There's nothing I don't tell you, my god you know when I had sex for the first time but I couldn't tell you this because its Carly and as much as I hated to admit it you aren't always objective when it comes to her."

Alexis scowled at that, "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that she was instrumental in keeping me away from Sonny for all those years."

Zander rolled his eyes, "Like Carly was the only one to blame in that situation."

Zander looked at his mother, "Mom, I'm serious about Carly. I think I love her and if you asked me anything, _anything _else I would give it to you but please don't make me give up her."

Alexis gaped her mouth open in shock, "Zander, even if I don't happen to agree with your choice of partner, it's your choice. And maybe that's why I'm so hurt. I just always assumed we had the type of relationship that you could come to me with anyone, anyone at all and if you told me you loved her, I would try to accept her. I won't pretend that in the case of Carly it's going to take some time to get used to but I will get used to it that is."

Zander knelt down in front of her and laid his head in her lap, "Mom, I love you. I don't get tired of saying that each day, I'm grateful that you are my mother and that you're in my life. Please don't forget that and forgive me for not coming to you with this sooner. In my defense, I was scared but I don't know why when you've proven to me time and time again that you are there for me."

Alexis started to cry as she took her firstborn in her arms and their tears mingled as they reaffirmed their love for each other.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So really Zander, you could find no one else in Port Charles."

Carly scowled at Kristina, "Hey you took the last good one there." She motioned to where Jason was playing in the grass with the boys.

Kristina rubbed her hand protectively over her belly, "Yea, I guess I did. I just wanted you to know, hurt my nephew and you will know the Cassadine in me."

Carly sighed, "God could I have found a less complicated boyfriend? I've been issued more death threats in the last hour than in the last two years. I promise I won't hurt Zander."

Zander cleared his throat from behind the both of them and they turned around to see Alexis and Zander coming out together with their arms around each other. Zander broke off from his mother and walked over and kissed Carly gently on the lips, "Everything's fine."

Carly shot a look filled with question to Alexis who nodded, "Its fine Carly."

Sonny came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Well that was one crisis averted."

Alexis leaned back into her husband's chest, "Yea if you say so, but if she hurts my baby I'm kicking your ass and then hers. Did you every think that this would be possible? You and me married with our children surrounding us, Jason and Kristina married, Zander and _Carly_ together and we are all happy. We are truly happy and everything is good."

Kristina nodded as she walked up to her sister and her ex-husband, "Everything is wonderful and it's all thanks to you sis, the Cassadine Princess. If you hadn't been willing to sacrifice your life to bring order back to this family we would still be apart and god knows where so all thanks go to you the Cassadine Princess."

Alexis rolled her eyes and said, "I'm no princess."

Sonny pulled her back into his arms as he leaned in for a kiss, "No you're my queen. My beautiful, Cassadine Queen."

* * *

Let me know your thoughts:) 


End file.
